DIGIMON 02 ( REMAKE )
by GataKika23
Summary: A remake of Digimon 02, with more action, friendship and love.
1. The Heir Of Courage

I always loved Digimon´s series, specially the first and second one. But, I decided to make a remake of the second serie, because I thing there were things that they could have done better, not trying to disrespect the original story. During my remake you will see that Yolei will face a little change of atittude, from what she has in te original. I´m a fan of Kenyako, so I will give them more merit then what they have in the original. I just pick up the episodes of the original a applied some changes. Hope you like it, and don´t be rude with be. Be educated, please. I`m not english, so I tried my best to write correctly. If you detecte some mistakes, please tell me.

* * *

Three years have passed since the first adventure in the digital world. All the children have grown up and went to the 7º to 9tº grade. Kari and T.k. were now in the 5º grade.

After those years an unkown human, called the Digimon Kaiser, entered in the Digital World and begin to propagate all his black rings for the Digimon world, to control the digimons, who were trying to escape in vain, since the black rings were catching them all.

During that moment, Gatomon could escape from a black ring thanks to her sacred ring.

However, a controled digimon horse attacks her, and to escape, she has to leave her ring to behind.

The Digimon Kaiser approach to that area and found the ring. He holds it, and, at that moment, to his surprise, a shining light is shouted from it to the sky, opening a portal.

That portal is extended until the sky of the human world, and three lights are ejected from it, like shooting stars, to different ways.

In the next morning, Davis wakes up to go to school.

"I´m so anxious to see Kari again" – he thought, while he was dressing.

When he goes to grab his schoolbag, which was in his desk, he sees over it, a strange object. It was blue and white. It seemed a small gameboy, but, more little, and had some buttons.

- Strange! I don´t remember of buy something like this.

He pressed the buttons, but nothing happened. He decided to put it in his bag, to ask to someone in the school who could tell him what it is.

After the breakfast he goes to school.

"I can´t forget I have football training with Tai today "– he remembers.

When he arrives to the entrance, he shocks with somebody, making him fall.

- Hey! Look to where you are going – protests a feminine voice.

He open his eyes, recovering from the shock, and sees the girl rising up slowly, with the help of a small guy with short brown hair. The girl had long purple hair, with a blue kerchief, and used circular glasses.

- So did you, since you shocked with me too – he replied too.

The girl bends down to catch something in the floor, which Davis sees that it is an object, similar to that he found in his desk. It was red and white, but the structure was the same.

- Hey! Where did you get that?

- It´s not of your business – she turns her back to him.

- Hey, come on. Tell me. Do you buy it somewhere?

- No. But you will never believe if we tell you – answered the small guy.

- Just try. I have another thing like that too, but I don´t know how it appeared in my desk.

- Tells him, Yolei. He seems so confused has us.

The small guy shows that he has an object like that too, but yellow and white. She looks at him undecided, but then she resigned.

- I was working in my computer until late, when a light entered from my window, living this in my desk.

- You are kidding me, right?

- No, I´m not. I saw it with my own eyes. If you don´t believe it, it´s your problem.

- Ok, ok. I believe in you – he shows his palms in sign of resignation - But, if that is true, were did they came from?

- I don´t know. I was about to ask to a boy who I know, if he could explain to us. I will ask after classes. You can come with us if you want to know. He will be in the computers class.

- Ok. I will meet you in there – he begins to walk but stops suddenly – I forgot. What are your names?

- My name is Codi and she is Yolei.

- Ok. See you later.

Davis arrives to his class and is happy to see Kari.

- Hello, Kari. Is good to see you again.

- Oh! Hello, Davis – she compliments him with a smile, sitting in her chair.

- It seems the destiny continues to put us together in the same class.

She smiles politely to him.

The professor enters in the class and everyone sits.

- Good morning, class. Today a new student arrived to our school and will stay with us all the year. Can you come in, please?

T.K. enters in the class and presents himself to all. The professor tells him to sit next to Kari.

- I didn´t see you for a long time, Kari. You are very beautiful – he say smiling.

- You grow up very much too, T.K. – said Kari, with joy.

Davis looks at them jealously.

"Who is this guy? How could he become so friend with Kari?"

In the digital world, Agumon, Patamon and Gatomon are still running from the black rings. But Agumon falls exhausted calling for Tai.

In his class, Tai receives a sign from his digivice, suspecting something was wrong with his digimon partner.

After class, T.K. and Kari leaves the class together and Davis approaches of them immediately.

- Hey, you. What are you doing? – he asked abruptly.

They look at them surprised.

- Come on, Davis. Have manners. His name isn´t "you". Is T.K. – said Kari.

- What is your relation with Kari? – he insisted with the questionnaire.

- What? Is not what you are thinking. You are very funny, Davis – T.K. said, laughing slightly.

- What are you laughing of?

At that moment, Tai appears in the corridor.

- Kari, T.k.! Thank goodness I see you.

- Hello, Captain Tai – greets him Davis.

- Hello, Davis. I´m sorry, but I can talk with you know – he looks anxious to Kari – It seems we have problems in the Digimon world. I received a sign from Agumon.

- We need to go there now. I´m worried about Gatomon – she said worried.

They follow together. Davis was so confused with the conversation that he decided to follow them too. He once heard Tai talk about that digimon world and of some creatures called digimons, and he was curious about that topic.

Yolei arrived to the computers class, where Izzy was working in one of them.

- Hello, Yolei. Are you going to use the computer?

Well, yes. But I need to talk with you first. I´m just waiting for another boy and Codi who is talking now with the teacher.

Thai and the others arrive to the classroom. Izzy and Yolei looked surprised to them.

- Oh. Hello, Yolei – greeted her T.K.

- Hello, T.k. – she greets him too.

- Do you know her too? – asked Davis.

- Yes. I´m her new neighbor, and of her friend Codi. Me and my mother moved recently to their building.

Yolei walked to Davis, who was behind of them, and asked him in a low tone:

- Why do you brought all of them? They can´t know about this business.

- I didn´t brought them. They came because they wanted – he said in the same tone.

Tai approach of Izzy.

- Izzy, please. We need to go to the digital world. Something is happening there – said Tai.

- Are you sure?

- Yes. I received a signal from Agumon.

- If you received a signal is because it´s serious. I will just open the door to the digital world, and we go immediately to there.

- What? Izzy, what are you talking about? What is that digital world? – asked Yolei, confused.

- I´ll talk about that later. Now, we need to go.

- I would like to go with you – say Davis.

- Me too – agrees Yolei, curious – I want to see that world that you are talking about.

- You can´t. You need to have something like this.

Both show their digivices, when Davis exclaim.

- Hey! Wait. We have something like that too. Show them, Yolei.

They show their objects.

- You can´t go to the digimon world with a simply game machine.

- This isn´t a game machine. This came from a shot of light which entered from my window last night – informed Yolei.

- I found this in my desk too, this morning. I think it appeared like Yolei´s. I was sleeping at that time, so I didn´t see it.

- My friend Codi received one too. It was about this that I wanted to talk with you, Izzy. To see if you could tell us what it is.

Both look thoughtful to each other.

- It is possible that it came from the digital world? – asked Kari.

- Maybe. Is possible. There is only one way to find out. But I think is too dangerous for them to go now – warned Izzy.

- We don´t care. If this it came from that world, we received it for some reason. We want to go – insists Davis.

Tai tolerated.

- O.k. Davis. You can come. But, don´t stay away from us.

- O.k.

Tai is the first to extend the digivice and being sucked to the computer. Kari is next, and then T.K.. Davis and Yolei see shocked they entering in the computer.

- So. Will you go too? – asked Izzy.

Davis wakes up, and extend is digivice too, being sucked to. Before she goes, Yolei turns to Izzi and say:

- Can you please wait for Codi, for you to come with him? – she persuade him.

- O.k. I will wait for him – he accept with annoyance.

Then Yolei extend her digivice and enter in the computer too. They appeared in a place surrounded by trees. Both Davis and Yolei observe that they had different clothes from those they had before, to admiration of the others too.

- Our clothes have changed! – say Davis.

- They are very stylish – say Yolei, radiant.

The Digimon Kaiser observes they walking, from one of his screens.

- Where did they came from? How there they enter in my kingdom? – he said with annoyance.

While they were walking after them, Davis and Yolei see a drink machine. They approach to it, when many green digimons slugs get out from there. Davis falls and observes shocked the slugs passing by his side, while Yolei immediately climbs a tree looking shocked to them too. Tai, Kari and T.K. laughs of them. When the criatures move away, Davis rises from the floor, and Yolei bends down from the tree, still incredulous with what they saw.

- Those creatures are what you call digimons? – asked Davis.

- They are disgusting – said Yolei with annoyance.

- This is just a type of them – informs Kari – Some are more beautiful.

- And others are more terrible – completes T.K.

A little more in front, Tai sees Agumon lying in the floor, and runs to him.

- Agumon! Are you ok?

- Tai… - he whispered, while Tai helps him to rise.

Patamon and Gatomon run to T.K. and Kari´s arms, to Davis and Yolei´s surprise, who didn´t know what was happening.

- T.k. I´m so glad to see you again – say a joyful Patamon.

- I missed you so much, Kari – said Gatomon.

- Me too, Gatomon.

Suddenly Kari sees that Gatomon don´t have her sacred ring.

- What happened to your ring?

- I will explain later. Come to hide in a cavern that we found near.

Both run to there. Gatomon explains everything what happened when she lost her ring. They tell them about what the Digimon Kaiser was making, catching Digimons and forcing them to obey his orders.

- How can be possible another human enter in the digimon world beyond us? – asked T.K.

- He had a digivice very different from yours.

- Davis, can you please show them your digivice? – asked Tai.

Davis shows his digivice to her.

- Yes – she affirmed, surprised - It was exactly like that.

- But this appeared yesterday at night, from a light – informs Yolei.

- Why did we received this? – asked Davis.

- I don´t know – say Tai – What I know is that our digivice can´t make our digimons digivolve.

- Is because of that digivice which the Kaiser has. He did something, that we don´t know, that don´t let us digivolve.

- How can someone treats the digimons like this? And even considerate himself their master? – asked Kari, angry.

The Kaiser was hearing Kari from his screens, and laughs with malice.

- So. You don´t appreciate a good game. I think you need some fun. The monokromon will be a good challenge for them.

He press some bottons and a monokromon raises up from a plataform in the floor.

Yolei approaches to them.

- Wait. If is something wrong in here why don´t you start everything from the beginning?

- What are you talking about? – asked Tai.

- You just turn off this game, and begin to play again and everything will be fine.

- But we can´t do that, Yolei. This isn´t a game – explains Kari – This world is real like ours. Is another dimension.

She and Davis look at them, surprised.

- Wait. You are saying this world is real like ours?

- Exactly.

So. If we die in here, we die in our world? – asked Yolei starting to panick.

- That´s right. And these creatures are real like us, and they are suffering in the hands of that guy.

Yolei stop with the panick and looked carefully to their digimons partners. Now they understand what was going on. That world is real. And those creatures, made of bone and meat, were being persecuted.

- My God. That is terrible – she said in a soft tone, but indignant.

- We need to stop him – says Davis firmly.

- We wish we could, but or digimons can´t digivolve – says T.K. – Without that we are powerless.

- Hey. Tai. Come to see this – calls him Agumon.

They follow his voice to the center of the cavern. In there, they saw something similar to an egg, with the symbol of courage.

- What is this? – asked Tai.

- I don´t know but it has your symbol. Pull it.

Tai approach to it, a tries to pull it, but it didn´t move.

- What is happening? I couldn´t remove it.

- Let me try – T.K. tries, but he also couldn´t.

- Now me – says Kari, but was useless to – Is heavy.

- Can I try it too? – asks Davis.

- Well. Yes, you can try – says Tai.

Davis put his hands on it, put all the strength in his arms, and pulls it, but he remove it without any difficult making him fall.

- What happened? This wasn´t heavy at all – he protested in pain.

They look surprised to him.

A blue light is shouted from the hole where the egg was stuck, and a small blue digimon dragon appeared from it and jump with happiness in front of Davis.

- Hey. Finally, someone activated the digiegg.

They look incredulous to him.

- I´m V-mon, and I`m your digimon partner. What´s your name?

- D..Davis.

- Nice to meet you Davis. I was waiting for you.

- Waiting for me?

- Yes. I was waiting for a special child who could activate the digiegg of courage.

Davis turns his face to Tai, and asks him:

- What it means this, Tai?

- Well. I think it means you and Yolei are the new chosen children.

- Chosen children? What is that? – she asked.

- You were chosen to protect this world.

At that moment, they felt a tremor, that almost made they fall.

- Look to there – T.K. points to the top of the cave and they see the monokromon perforating the rocks and going in their direction.

They run immediately to the exterior. While they were running, V-mon says to Davis with urgency:

- Davis. Hurry up. Says "Digimental Up" and I will armo digivolve.

What… What are you talking about?

They arrive to the exterior of the cave. The monokromon shots a ball of fire to them, but V-mon deviates Davis from the way.

- Thanks for save me, V-mon – he thanks him.

The fire ball almost hitted Kari too, but she could get out of the way in time, but she hurt herself in the ankle.

- Are you alright, Kari? – asked T.K. in a high tone, since he was from a considerable distance from her.

Gatomon and Yolei were by her side.

- Kari. Are you hurt? –asked Yolei worried, putting the hands in her shoulders.

- Yes. It was just a wrick.

- Davis, please. Say "Digimental Up" and I will armodigivolve – insistes V-mon.

Davis was still confused with his words, but the monokromon began to approach abruptly to the girls, who were terrified. Seeing Kari in danger, Davis didn´t wait much longer.

- O.k. I will try – Says Davis, firmly – "Digimental Up".

With those words, V-mon digivolve to Flamedramon, for them surprise. He faces monokromon knocking him up. He them jumps in the air and with the power of the fire comet, he breaks the black ring, freeing him from its power. Flamedramon becames V-mon again, and a small communicator is given to Davis to communicate with his partners.

The Kaiser looks with a maleficent smile to them, while Wormmon approaches to him from behind, looking to him with sadness.

- It seems I will have company to play.

Kari conforsts Monokromon who was exhausted. He raise up, and leaves slowly.

- How can such a pacific digimon turns so aggressive? – asked T.K.

- It seems it was the effect of that black ring.

Davis and V-mon shake hands, smiling.

- From now on, we will be great partners – says V-mon.

- I agree, V-mon. I´m glad to have you has my partner.

Tai approach to him

- Your performance was incredible, Davis. Now that I know that you are the new chosen child, I leave the protection of the digimon world to you. You can keep my glasses.

Davis puts the glasses on his head.

- They fit well in you – Kari praises him, and he feels proud of it.

- This was amazing – says Yolei, with enthusiasm – V-mon was so cool. I want a digimon partner too.

- You will have one, for sure – Tai informs her – If you are a new chosen child too, he will appear to you. But not today. We need to come back to our world.

- Is a pity. I really wanted to find him today.

- Is too late, Yolei. Is better for us to leave now. Tomorrow we will come back – insists Kari, with tenderness.

She felt contradicted but she obeyed. They came back from where they enter in the digital world. They found the television, and they could hear Izzy voice. They say goodbye to their digimons partners.

In the human world, Izzi was seated in a chair, when Codi appear.

- Codi, why do you took so long?

- Sorry, Izzy. I was talking with the teacher until now. Where is Yolei? She said she wanted to talk to you.

- Well, it´s a long story which envolves you too, Codi.

- I know. Both of us received this thing – he show is digivice – Can you tell me what it is?

- Well. That is...

When he begin the phrase, the others get out from the computer and fall over Izzy. They raise up, and see Codi looking at them, surprised.

- Yolei, Davis? What happened here? Did you came from the computer?

- Yes, Codi. Finally we know what are these things – says Yolei.

- They are a key to another dimension – finish Davis.

Codi looks at them confused.

- What?


	2. The Digiegg of Love

Codi sees Davis and Yolei, getting out from the computer together with the others. He asks surprised:

- Yolei, Davis? What happened here? Did you came from the computer?

- Yes, Codi. Finally we know what are these things – says Yolei, showing the digivice.

- They are a key to another dimension – finish Davis.

Codi looks at them confused.

- What?

- I´ll explain to her – say Izzy – This object is called digivice. And with this you can go to another world called digimon world, from where your friends came right now.

He open her eyes admired.

- Digimon world? And they enter in there from the computer?

- Yes. The computer is the portal to there.

- But why did we receive this?

- Because you are the new chosen children to protect that world – continued Tai.

- We were chosen to protect that world?

- Yes.

- But, why us?

- That we can´t explain to you. We just can assure you that you were chosen.

Davis says, enthusiastic:

- The digimon world is incredible. My digimon partner is amazing. And when we were about to being attack by a digimon dinosaur, he digivolved and fought with style.

- If you want to go and find your digimon partner, you can go too, Codi – say Yolei.

- Yolei. Is better if you come back to the digimon world tomorrow – advices Izzy.

- I agree Yolei – say Codi.

She looks admired to him.

- Why, Codi? You don´t wanna go?

- Yes, I want. But If I don´t go home now, my mother will be worried.

- It´s late. Is better if we go home now – agrees Tai.

- Is better this way, Yolei – says T.K..

Yolei looks to all of them with annoyance.

- It isn´t fair. I wanna come back.

- Come on, Yolei. We will go tomorrow – both said to her, pushing her gently to the outside of the room.

When the new digidestined went home, the veterans reunited in a park, together with T.K and Kari, except Mimi who was in America. Both were very grown and they missed each other very much. Tai tells them when he couldn´t pull the digiegg of courage and Davis could without problems, and about the armodigivolution of V-mon. Sora decided to go to the digital world in the next day, since the others couldn´t go because they had others things to do, including Izzy.

In his room, lying in his bed, Davis was thinking in V-mon.

"What is he doing now? I want to see him again"

Yolei was in Codi´s house, fixing her computer.

"I need to go the digimon´s world again, no matter what It happen."

Codi was training in his balcony, while Yolei was fixing his computer.

"I need to see the digimon´s world with my own eyes".

In the next day, When Davis, Sora, T.k. and Kari arrive to the computers´s class, Yolei and Codi were already in there.

- You arrived soon – say T.K.

- We are anxious to go there – say Yolei, when she sees Sora – You are Sora, right? Izzy talked very much about you.

They shake hands.

- I hope he said good things – Sora laugh lightly – And you are Yolei, right? Izzy told me that you are an informatic´s expert like him.

- Well. He didn´t needed to exaggerate – she said with proud.

- Can we go now to the Digimon´s world? I´m anxious to see V-mon again – say Davis.

- Yes, please. I´m anxious to see that place too – say Codi.

- Lets go, then – say Yolei, firmly.

They extend their digivices and enter into the digiworld. They appeared in a place without trees and full of grass.

- This is the digimon world? – asks Codi, curious.

He immediately observes his new clothes.

- My clothes have changed.

- Ours have changed again – say Davis, referring to Yolei too.

Sora, T.K. and Kari were looking to them.

- The new digidestiny are very different from us. Maybe because we are from another time - says a disappointed Sora.

- Come on, Sora. Don´t speak like an old lady – says Kari, laughing.

- Lets gonna fine our partners – says T.K.

They begin to call them, and after a while, V-mon, Patamon, Gatomon and Piyomona appears. They run to their arms.

- How are you, V-mon? – they shake hands.

- I´m o.k. And I found the friends of Patamon.

- I missed you so much, Sora – says Piyomon.

- Me too, Piyomon – she hug him tenderly.

Yolei approaches to her.

- Is he your digimon partner? – she asks, caressing his head – Is very cute.

- Thank you – says Piyomon timidly.

That moment, Yolei´s digivices begin to emit a signal.

- What is that noise, Yolei? – asked Codi.

- Is coming from my digivice. Did it detect something? – she asks.

- It seems so – says T.k., looking to his digivice – But mine isn´t detecting nothing.

Sora and Kari look to their digivices too.

- Ours aren´t emitting too – say Kari.

- It seems is coming from there – Yolei points to a florets by her side.

- Let's go there, then – say Davis, curious.

While they were following the signal, the Digimon Kaiser was seeing them from his screens.

- I was waiting for them. Lets the game begins.

He orders to a digimon insect to attack them.

In the middle of the florest, they find a large buildind similar to a Maya pyramid.

- Is incredible. How can be possible a Maya Piramid be in here? – asks Codi.

They look incredulous to it.

- Is amazing. But the signal is coming from there – informs Yolei.

They follow the stairs until the entrance in the top of the pyramid. In there, on a table, they see a digiegg. Sora is impressed of see the symbol of love in it.

- But this digiegg has the symbol of love.

- Pulls it, Sora – say Piyomon.

Sora put her hans on it, and try to pulls it, but she couldn´t.

- What is happening? I couldn´t remove it – then she remembers when Tai said that he couldn´t pull the digiegg of courage, but Davis could.

Then she looks to Yolei.

– Yolei, please. Can you please try to remove it?

- What? Me?

- Yes, please.

- O.k.

Yolei put her hans on it, and remove it without their surprise. Then a shot of red light appeared in the place where the digiegg was, and a digimon bird appear from it, jumping in her front.

- Hello. My name is Hawkmon. I was waiting for you, Yolei.

- You were waiting for me?

- Yes. I was waiting for the child who could activate the digiegg of love.

- So you are my digimon partner. I was so anxious to meet you. You are very cute – she said radiante.

Thank you, Yolei. I´m glad to know that I please you. But now I need your help to…

BOOM. They felt something shocking with the pyramid.

- What is happening? – asked Codi, scary.

They go to the outside and they saw the digimon insect sending attacks to them. They could see a black ring in his waist.

- Is another controlled digimon – say Kari, apprehensive.

He continued to attack and they down the stairs, running. When they arrive V-mon says with hurry:

- Davis, make me digivolve – says V-mon.

- Let´s go, V-mon – Davis say with determination – "Digimental Up".

V-mon digivolves to Flamedramon and begin to attack him. But the digimon insect is very agile and he escapes to all his attacks. He hits Flamedramon with one of them, making him fall.

- No, Flamedramon – exclaim Davis, worried, running in his direction.

Hawmon turns to Yolei and say:

- Yolei, hurry. Say "Digimental Up" and I will digivolve.

- O.k. – she said firmly – "Digimental Up"

Hawkmon digivolves to Halsemon.

Everyone, including Davis and Codi, looked surprised to them.

Yolei rides up on him, and they went to the insect´s direction. He was about to attack Flamedramon again, who was lying weak in the floor. But Alsemon puts himself in his front. The insect send one of his attacks again but they deviate from it. Then Alsemon attacks him too, breaking his black ring and frees him from its power. The insect goes away from there.

Alsemon and Flamedramon come back to their basic level.

Davis approachs to Yolei.

- Thank you, Yolei - say Davis, grateful - It was amazing.

- Don´t need to thank us, Davis.

They shake their hands.

Codi looks surprised to them.

- Is this what it means to have a digimon partner? – asks Codi.

- Yes, it is – answered Kari – He will be your best friend and protector.

V-mon and Hawkmon approaches of Davis and Yolei.

- From now on can I count with you, Yolei? – asked Hawkmon.

- Of course. We will be inseparable.

Sora approaches of Yolei too, with a smile.

- I leave symbol of love in your hands, Yolei. Do a good use of it - she say with confidence in her.

- Of course, Sora. Trust in me.

- I think is better fos us to leave now – say T.K.

All of them agree. They leave the florest and approach to the television from where they enter in the digital world. Sora is the first to goes back. When T.K. was about to do it too, they felt a tremor.

- What is happening now? – asked Davis.

They see cracks in the floor and a Drimogemon ( a mole digimon ) appears abruptly under Davis and Yolei floor, and grabs them with one hand, and their digimons in the other.

- What is this. Put us down – screams Yolei, kicking her feeth.

- Hey. Let us go - protested Davis, kicking his feeth too.

Then the Drimogemon disappear with them underground, to the shock of Codi, T.K., and Kari.

- Davis! Yolei! – screamed Codi, seeing them disappear.

* * *

Sorry for I efear to the digimon insect like that but I didnt know his name and it´s not mensioned in the episode. Once again, sorry for my english mistakes and corrects me every time I make mistakes.


	3. The Power Of Knowledge

When Sora arrives to the human world, Izzy appears in the classroom.

- Is everything o.k.. in the digital world, Sora? I had an exam. I couldn´t go with them.

- Don´t worry, Izzi. Everything is fine – she calms him – We had problems with a digimon but the Digidestined solved it.

- That is good. But why are they taking so long?

- I don´t know. They were right after me – she finds that weird.

- I´ll go there.

Izzy extends is digivice and enters in the Digimon world. He sees the others in his front and, to his horror, he also sees Davis and Yolei, and their digimons, in the hands of Drimogemon, who disappear with them underground.

- Davis! Yolei – screams Codi, seeing them disappear.

- We need to run away from here – screams Izzi.

He holds the hand of Codi, who was still shocked, and they run away. Further from that place, they sit in a rock, exhausted and scary.

- What had happened? Why did he took them? – asked Codi.

- I thing the Digimon Kaiser capture them – suspects Kari, intrigated.

- Digimon Kaiser?

- Yes. He´s the reason because the digimon world is in danger. Is capturing the digimons and subjecting them to obey him. Those digimons before, with the black rings, were one of his controlled digimons - informs T.K..

- Really? But that is horrible, intolerable – after those indignant words, he begins to think – So, that's why we were chosen? To protect those digimons?

- We believe so – continuous Izzy – I think when the Digital world felt himself in danger, he felt the need chose anothers Digidestineds to protect him.

- But if I´m a digidestined, how can I help this world and save my friends?

- You just have to find your digimon partner – said Kari, smiling.

- Yes, but where is he?

They look thoughtful to him.

- Well. He will appear in the right moment. But now we need a plant to rescue Davis and Yolei – said T.K. firmly.

- Izzy – they heard.

Izzy looks to his right side and sees Tentomon coming to him. He runs to him too, and they

embrace each other.

- Izzy, I didn´t see you for a long time. You look good.

- I missed you too, Tentomon.

- I found something near hear that I think you should see. Follow me.

They follow him, intrigued.

Davis wakes up and sees himself in a cage. By his side, in another cage, was Yolei, waking up too. They look confused to the place where they were, surrounded by a stone wall.

- Where are we? – she asked.

- I don´t know. It seems a grotto – he sugests.

- AHAHAHAH! – they hear a malefic laugh – So, did you sleep well?

They look to their front from where it came the laugh, and they see a boy with indigo blue hair, dressed with blue clothes and a mask. He was sitted in a stone chair in front of a big hole, similar to an arena.

- Who are you? – asked Davis.

- I´m the ruler of this world – he said firmly - I´m disappointed with you. I hoped that you gave more fight when the Drimogemon capture you.

- So you are the one who they call the Digimon Kaiser? But you are a child like us.

- AHAHAH! Don´t be stupid. I´m nothing like you. This is the prove of that.

He snap his fingers and two small stones from opposite sides of the arena, are removed and levitates two cages where they see V-mon and Hawkmon caged.

They look shocked to them.

- V-mon – exclaims Davis, worried.

- I´m sorry Davis. He arrested me – he said embarassed.

- Hawkmon. Are you ok? – asked Yolei in the same tone.

- Yes, Yolei. I´m ok, but I´m powerless. If you could make us digivolve.

- Oh. Is true! – they remembered it, but when they looked into their pockets they didn´t find their digivices and the communicators.

- Are you looking for this? – asks malevolently the Kaiser with their digivices in his hands.

- Give us back – orders Davis.

- What are you going to do with our friends? –asked Yolei impatiently.

- After these fight of digimons that you are going to see, I´m going to convert your friends in my soldiers and see them fight between them too. It will be fun.

- You are a monster! They will be hurt. Frees them now.

- Take it easy, dear. This is just a game.

Then, two small digimons, with black rings, appear from two other cages from opposite sides of the arena. He frees them and they begin to fight. The Kaiser sees them fight with amusement, while Davis and Yolei looked to them shocked with the scene, together with their digimons who were seeing it right in their front.

Izzy and the others follow Tentomon until a small building with a futurist aspect. He was completely full of metal, like its columns and roof.

- Weird. First we see a Maya Pyramid and after a building from the future – afirmed Codi, confuse.

- You will find others things like that in here – informed him T.K.

They enter in the building, and in the center, they see a Digiegg with the symbol of knowledge.

- Is my symbol – say Izzy, approaching to it.

He put the hands around it, and tries to pull it, but in vain.

- Weird. I couldn´t remove it – then, like Sora, he remembered when Tai talked about his experience with Davis – Codi, I think is better for you to try.

- Me?

- Yes, please.

Then, Codi holds it, and pulls it without difficult, to everyone surprise. Then, a red light is shouted from the place where the digiegg was and Armadillomon appears from it, and jump to Codi.

- I sleep so well – he said gaping – I´m glad that you wake me up. My name is Armadillomon. And yours?

- I´m… I´m Codi.

- Nice to meet you Codi. I´m your digimon partner. And we will be great friends.

Codi looks at him admired. Izzy put a hand in his shoulder and say:

- Tell, me Codi. What do you think of Digimon World?

- Well. I still don´t have formal opinion. I´m here for a very shortly time, but I´m already full of questions about this world and our mission.

- You have a very curious mind. That's why the Digiegg of Knowledge chose you.

- Really?

- Yes, Codi. And now that you have your digimon partner you can save our friends – Kari encourages him.

- Of course – he remembers.

- Codi, say "Digimental Up" and I will armodigivolve.

- O.k. "Digimental Up"

Amadillomon digivolves to Digmon.

In the grotto, the fight between the digimons had finished, with the digimons unconscious in the arena.

The Kaiser raises from his chair.

- I ´ll see your fight later. I´m gonna rest a while – he said to V-mon and Hawkmon, and leaves from there.

- Hey. He is leaving – say Davis – We could take the vantage to get out of here.

- Yes, but how? – asked Yolei.

- I don´t know. If only we could break these doors.

- Hey. Wait a second – Yolei takes a hairping from her hair, and tries to open the lock with it.

- Are you kidding me? – asked Davis – Do you really believe that will work?

- Yes, I do. I just have to tuch in the right place.

- How can you be so naïve? This just can be opened with a kick – he gives a strong kick in the door, and falls with a big pain in is feeth.

- If I´m naïve, you are really dumb for that. Now, you shut up, and let me try.

- O.k. But hurry up, before the Kaser comeback – he say with annoyance, still doubting of her.

She than unlocks the lock, to his surprise, and gets out of the cage. She then do the same thing with Davis cage, and open it too.

- So. I think I´m not so stupid like you were thinking.

- . But I think it could have been another option.

- Yeah, right – she makes fun of him.

They approach to the arena and go to see the unconscious digimons.

- Poor creatures – say Yolei – I hope they are o.k.

- Davis, Yolei, hurry up to catch the digivices to we get out of here – say V-mon.

They see that the Digimon Kaiser forgot the digivices in the table, beside his chair. They approach to it, but when they were close, they felt another tremor.

- Oh, no. Not again – complains Davis.

The Drimogemon appear abruptly from the ground in their front, throwing them to the middle of the arena.

- AHAHAH – they heard the Digimon Kaiser laugh – Do you really though that I would live this place without have security?

- You are a scoundrel – Davis insulted him, angry.

Then two more Drimogenons appear from the ground and surrounded them.

- Now I want to see how you will escape from this – he says, pleased to see them in that situation.

Davis and Yolei were terrified. They wanted to fight, but they didn´t know how.

Suddently, they see another thing perforating the floor. Then Digmon appears from that hole and attacks the Drimogenons. Codi, T.K., Kari, Izzy and their digimons appear from there too.

- Guys, are you o.k.? – asked Kari, helping them to raise.

- Yes, Kari. Thank you for save us – answered Davis, still recovering from the scare.

- Don´t thank me, Davis. Thanks to Codi.

They look to Digmon and understand that he was Codi´s partner.

- So, this is your partner, Codi? Is very cool – say Davis, admired.

- He has style, without doubt – finish Yolei.

Then Digmon breaks the cages of V-mon and Hawkmon.

- Davis, Yolei. Catch your Digivices – yelled T.K. holding their digivices and sending it to them.

- "Digimental Up" – both yelled.

Their digimons digivolve and helped Digmon in the fight. Seeing the case not very good to his side, the Kaiser runned away from there, chased by T.K. and Kari. He arrives to an exit which takes to a precipice. He looks to behing, and see T.K. and Kari, and their digimons, looking at him, with angry faces and in a defense position.

- So is you who is chasing the Digimons and controlling them – say Kari.

- Now you don´t have place to run – afirms T.K.

Wormmon jumps in their front.

- I will not let you hurt my dear Ken – he said firmly.

They look standing to him not knowing what it means the interference of that digimon.

- You will never defeat me – he and Wormmon jumps to the precipice, to the back of a giant snake, and leaves flying in him.

They approach to the exit and see him go away.

Then, Armadillomon, Halsemon and Digmon finish the fight, breaking the black rings of the Drimogenons. They also release the others digimons stuck in the arena, helping them to recover.

- I´m sorry if we hurted you, Drimogenons. But it was the only way to frees you – apologizes V-mon.

- Well. If is just this, then it´s nothing compared to the pain of obey to the Digimon Kaiser´s orders – they said, leaving.

Davis closed his hands in angry.

- That stupid Digimon Kaiser. He really pissed me off.

- This is inadmissible – continued Kari – How can he treats the digimons like this?

- We need to help them - affirms Yolei.

Armadillomon approach to Codi.

- I hope that we will be great friends, Codi.

- Me too, Armadillomon.

The Digimon Kaiser was sitted in his screens´s room, laughing.

- I see that this game will be more hilarious than what I though.

The Digidestined returned to their world, to Sora´s relief who was worried about them. They look surprised to their Digimons who come together with them. They see that they changed of level.

- Did you bring your digimons partners with you? - asked Sora, admired.

- No. Was they who come with us. But why they look like this? – asked Codi.

- I think they came back to their basic level - say Kari.

Yolei looks tenderly to Poromon and caress him.

- He is so soft.

- But we didn´t change – say Patamon.

- Maybe because of digivice is different – suggests T.K..

- But where is Piyomon? - asked Sora.

Then they saw Piyomon and Tentomon in the computer screen.

- Sora, Izzy, we are going to investigate the Digimon Kaiser - said Piyomon.

- O.k. But be carefull.

- O.K., guys. Can you please talk about that in another moment and get off me? – say Izzi, under all of them.

* * *

Well, I finish another chapter. Hope you like it, and please, give your opinion.


	4. A New Digivolution

After classes, Davis, T.K. and Kari, were talking before they enter in the computer classes.

- Until now, are just missing the new digidestined of Hope and Light. But, how can we find them? - asked Kari.

- Maybe we should make a statement, to see if someone answer - say Davis trying to sound brilliant, but even joking a little.

- What do you think, T.K.? - asked Kari, like if she didn´t pay attention to Davis, making him jealous.

- Well. I think we should wait to see what happen. The new digidestined received a new Digivice, so, sooner or later they will appear.

They arrive to the computer class. They open the door with carefull and call them. When the Digimons heard them, they runned to their arms.

- Hello, DemiVeemon. How are you? - asked Davis, hugging him.

- I was anxious to see you, Davis.

- Where is Yolei?

- And Codi - asked Poromon and Upamon.

- Calm down. Don´t worry. Codi is finishing her meal, but Yolei I think is coming - say Kari, smiling. She hears a quick footsteps - Are you hearing? There she is.

Yolei appears running in the class, with a shopping bag in her hand, full of groceries.

- Here I am.

She give them to the digimons, who begin to eat them with greediness.

- I remember. Your family have a supermarket in our building - remembered T.K..

- You have lucky, Yolei. You can eat what you want, and when you want - say Davis, relaxed.

- Is not like you think. I had to pay all this. And somethimes I have to help my parents. Is very hard.

Davis looks surprised to her. Then, suddently, T.K. asked her:

- Is true. That informatic competition that you participated. It wasn´t today that they were going to reveal the winner?

- Oh! Don´t remember me of that - she said with a hand in her forehead, with disappointment - I lost. The winner was a guy called Ken Ichijouji.

- Really? Who is he?

- I don´t know, and I don´t wanna know - she said with contemp - Codi is still eating?

- Yes. He said he couldn´t come until he finish it.

In her classroom, Codi was trying to win corage to eat the vegetables that were missing to eat, which he hated, but he knew he had to eat them, because his father told him to not waist the food.

- We can see television while we wait for him - suggested Yolei, turning it on.

- O.k. What can we see? - asked Kari.

When she turnned on the television imidiatly they heard a interesting news.

- " In last Tuesday there was an informatic competition, and today we are going to present the winner, the genial Ken Ichijouji ".

- It isn´t the guy who won to you, Yolei? - asked T.K.

- Well. It seems so. It was his name - she answered, admired.

In the screen they see Ken in front of a computer and, after, looking to them.

- "In reality, I never though that I could win a competition like this. I´m very surprised" - he said in a calm and professional tone.

They talk about all his incredibles habilities with studies, games competitions, and sports, showing an incredible goal against the professionals. While that, Codi enters in the class without they notice.

- Is incredible how can exist someone like Ken Ichijouji - he said, surprising them all with his presence.

- How long you are here? - asked Kari.

- I arrived just now.

Yolei turnned off the television.

- I can´t believe that I lost that competition with a kid like this - she said indignant.

- Come on, Yolei. You need to acept there are people in the world with more qualities than you - say Davis making fun of her.

- What do you mean with that? - she said angry, with her hands around his neck.

- Hey! Let me go... let me go - agonize him.

- Yolei, calm down - say Codi, trying to separate them.

The digimons finished their meal, and turned to them.

- T.K. I think we can go to the Digimon world now - say Patamon.

- We need to see if everything is alright - continue Gatomon.

- Yes, is true. Now that Codi is here, we are ready - afirms Kari.

- Oh. O.k. I will just open the door - say Yolei releasing Davis.

- Thanks, Kari - He thanked her, relieved for Yolei release him.

Before they opened the door, Yolei linked her digivice with the computer and make appear a map made with squares. Everyone looks surprised to it.

- Me and Izzi had discovered this map, connecting my digivice with the computer. Is the map of the Digimon world. We can choose the area that we want to go.

- That is incredible, Yolei - say Kari, but she suddently looks to something in the screen, apreensive - But, what is that thing? Is it normal? - she pointed to a black square in the middle of lots white squares.

- I don´t know. But we can go to that area to see.

- Lets go, then - said Davis, extending his digivice.

Not so far away from there, Ken Ichijouji was arriving home, when he see a puppy smelling is footh.

- You are going to mess my shoe - he said coldly, giving a kick in the puppy which runned away from there.

He looked to him running, with a cold look and a devil light laugh. He then arrives home, and ignores his mother who had prepared his snack. He closed himself in the room and went to the Digimon world, where, as Digimon Kaiser, begin to chase digimons to make them fight in a arena. While he was seeing the scene with na intense pleasure, Wormon was looking to him, with fear and sadness at the same time.

- Ken, do you really find this funny? - he said with careful.

The Digidestined arrive to the Digital world, and look to the subit change of the digimons level.

- They come back to look like before - say Codi.

- We change everytime we return to the Digital World - informs Armadillomon.

- Hey, guys. Look at there - say Davis suddently, pointing to the top.

Looking to the top of the trees, not very far from there, they could see something similar to a black tower.

- What is that thing?

- It seems a tower - tries to answer Codi.

- Do you think that is of the Digimon Kaiser? - asked T.K..

- Maybe. And maybe that square was black because of this tower - suggested Kari.

- Lets take a look - say Yolei.

While the Kaiser was seeing the fight in the arena, he hears his digivice emit a signal and notices that were from the others.

- They are here, again? They are so annoying.

When they were closer to the black tower, the Digimon Kaiser appears in they side.

- What are you doing here? - he asked abruptly.

They look surprised to him.

- Hey. Its you? You are going to pay for everything - Davis runned to him, to give him a punch, but he passed by him, and fall.

- Is an hologram. Is not real - say T.K. admired.

- So. How could some stupid persons like you enter in the Digimon World? - he asked with arrogance.

- What the hell is that question? - asked Davis.

- Normally just the right chosen child can enter in here.

- Really? So how can be possible that you are here?

- Why? Because I´m a Digidestined.

They look surprised to him.

- You too? Really? - asked Kari.

- Anyway, Is very uncomfortable to me you be in here. It means we have the same right to be in here.

- And what is the problem of that? - asked Davis, approaching to him, angry.

The hologram disappear, and from the other side, they see the Kaiser on the top of a Tyranomon.

- A Digidestined needs to be a perfect human like me, not vulgar kids like you - he say with extremely confidence.

- So, do you think you are perfect - say Davis ironically.

- Who the hell do you think you are? - asked T.K., in front of Kari, with his arms opened, to protect her.

- This world is mine. Get out of here - he orders.

- No way. You are no one to give us orders - say Yolei firmly.

- So, if you dare to disobey me, you need to be punished. Attack them, Tyranomon.

The Tyranomon sends a ball of fire from is mouth to their direction, making them deviate from there

- Davis, makes me digivolve - say V-mon.

- Right now. " Digimental Up"

He digivolves to V-mon.

- You too, Yolei - say Hawkmon.

- Of course. "Digimental Up".

He Digivolves to Halsemon.

- Now us, Codi.

- "Digimental Up"

He Digivolves to Digmon. They begin to attack the Tyranomon, making him weaken. Then the Kaiser calls the others Tyranomons who surronded them.

Patamon and Gatamon were looking at them, feeling powerless.

- Why can´t we digivolve? - say Gatomon, indignated.

- We want to help them - say Patamon in the same tone.

- While I have this Digivice, you will neve be able to digivolve. Tyranomons, you can concentrate the attacks in these two.

T.K. and Kari hear this, mortified. The Tyranomons begin to shoot fire balls to Patamon and Gatomon who were running, scary.

- This is a shame. Like this we are powerless - say Patamon.

Kari put herself in front of them.

- You are a coward. How can you attack helpless criatures? - she yelled, indigante.

- Is the law of the strongest - the Kaiser say, firmly.

They shoot a fire ball in Kari direction, but T.K. jumped to her, moving her away.

- Are you O.k., Kari? - he asked, helping her to raise up.

- Yes, I am. Thank you, T.K..

- Kari, are you ok.? - repeat Davis, worried, from the other side.

- Yes, Davis. I´m o.k.

Seeing the Tyranomon ready to attack them, Yolei and Halsemon, put themselfs in their front, in an attack position.

- Get out of here, before they hurt you - she say.

Suddently, T.K. and Kari hear their Digivices imiting a signal.

- Our digivices are giving a signal. I think there are new digieggs near here - Say T.K. in hurry.

- Go to see those Digieggs - say Codi, running in their direction - Armadillomon, I´ll go with them.

- Don´t worry, Codi. Leave this with us.

- Lets go, Gatomon, Patamon - say Kari.

They runned from there, following the signal. More far from there, they could avoid the Tyranomons and the Kaiser. They continued to follow the signal to the middle of the florest, arriving to a place, similar to a greek temple, and they follow the stars. Inside of it, they see the Digieggs of Light and Hope.

- Look, T.K. There they are. But, what about the new Digidestined?

- I don´t know, but I think we should try to remove them.

They approach to them.

- Try to remove it, Kari - say Gatomon.

- But is useless - he answered.

- But try, at least.

- O.k. we will try - say T.K. firmly.

When they approach a little more, their Digivices begin to shine, and when they hold them, they transform into a Digivice like Davis´s.

- Is like the Digivice of Davis - say Kari surprised.

Then they put the hands around the Digieggs and they remove them without problems, to their own surprise.

- We could remove them.

- T.K., Kari, let´s try it - say Patamon.

- O.k. "Digimental Up" - both yelled.

Gatomon and Patamon digivolved to Nefertimon and Pegasmon.

- They could armodigivolve - say Codi, admired.

- So, it was our Digiegg - say T.K., with happiness.

- Now we can help them fight - say Kari in the same tone.

They mounted in them, Codi with T.K., and follow to where Davis and Yolei were. They find them near to a cliff, surrounded by the Tyranomons, and their Digimons in the ground, in their novice level, trembling.

- So, do you surrender? - say the Digimon Kaiser, bitterly.

- No way. You will never win us - say Davis firmly.

- Come back to reallity. To where are you going to run?

Then, they see T.K., Codi and Kari appear in the sky, mounted in Nefertimon and Pegasmon.

- Davis, Yolei, hang on - yelled Codi.

They and the Kaiser looked surprised to them. He jump from the Tyranomons to the ground and say to them:

- Sush a happiness for a temporary evolution. Don´t wait for a great performance because of that - he said, arrogante.

- Oh, yeah? Lets see that - say T.K. challenging him.

Pegasmon and Nefertimon fliy arround the Tyranomons and arrested them with the sacred bond, and after that they shotted them their attacks, releasing them from the black rings.

- AHAHAH. - laughed the Kaiser - O.k. I admit that this was a good game, but, lets see if you can win this.

He snaps his fingers, a more Tyranomons appear from everywhere. To many for them. That was critical, because the others Digimons were to much exausted to Digivolve again. Then Yolei looked to the black tower, and an idea passed in her head.

- Hey, Kari, T.K., try to destroy that black tower to see what it happen.

- O.k. Lets try. - say T.K..

They flied in the direction of the tower.

- What? No way. Stop them, Tyranomons.

They shoutted in their direction, but they could avoid it, and approach more to the black tower. Then they shouted to it, and destroy it, releasing the others Tyranomons of the effects of the black rings.

- Like I thought. That tower was like an satellite dish. It was transmiting the black energy to them - she affirmed.

The Kaiser turned to her and both looked to each other with a deadly look. If the look could kill, that moment would be fatal.

- This will not end like this. I will win you sooner or later - he threat them.

Then, he jumps to the cliff to the back of the digimon flying snake, and goes away from there. Then, the Tyranomons go away from that place and the Digidestined returned to the human world. In the computer class, Yolei was looking to the map that they saw before they go to the Digital world.

- Do you see? That square is white now, like the others. It means that was one of the areas controlled by the Digimon Kaiser. But, I´m seing now others black squares.

- It means that he had possession more areas - say Kari - He doesn´t have forgiveness. How can he attack the most powerless creatures.

- You have right, Kari. The next time, I will teach him a lesson - say Davis, annoyed, giving a punch in the other hand.

- And what do you think T.K.? - asked her to T.K. leaving Davis jealous.

- Well - he tought, confused - I don´t know. He says the Digimon world is his. I think he is crazy.

- Crazy and mirceless. We really need to protect those digimons from him - say Yolei, firmly.

Codi was seeing the Digimons eat in the floor, when turned to them, and say:

- Is weird. In the case of T.K. and Kari, it didn´t appear new Digimons. The Digieggs made their own Digimons digivolve. I don´t understand why that happened.

- Is true. In our case was very different from you, Davis and Yolei. Maybe because we still have a mission to complete - suggests T.K..

- But now we are very happy to have something to help you - say Kari, with optimism.

- You have right Kari, and now, together, we can fight against the Digimon Kaiser and concentrate in free his controlled areas - concluded Davis, pointing to the screen.

In his room, Ken was sitted in his chair, looking to his computer with a devil smile, and turns it on.

* * *

Finally I had time to finish the next chapter. Hope you like it. Don´t be rude with me, please.


	5. A Shocking Revelation

In the Digital World, the Digidestined, together with Tai, Izzy, Sora, Agumon, Tentomon and Piyomon, were distroying the black towers that they could distroy. Surprisingly, they see that without them, they could digivolve to the champion level.

- So were the black towers which were stoping them to digivolve - say Tai, intrigated, seing Greymon distroying a disable tower.

- It seems so - completes Izzy, looking to Kabuterimon - Also they were the control point of the black rings. It means that if we destroy them, the effect of the rings disappear.

- Now we are able to help the Digidestined - afirms Sora optimistic beside Tai, seing Birdramon.

The Digidestined were in another point, distroying the black towers in there.

- Good work, Flamedramon - say Davis, enthusiastic, seing Flamedramon destroying a tower - You are the best.

- You can count with me Davis - say Flamedramon with trust.

- You are great, Halsemon - Say Yolei in the same tone.

- Thanks, Yolei - he thanked her with proud.

- We have liberate many areas from the Kaiser´s control - say T.K. optimistic.

- You have right, T.K. - agreed Kari - Now the environment in here and the digimons are more relieved.

- Yes, but we still have lots of areas under the control of the Kaiser - warned Codi.

- Is true, Codi. But now that we discovered his method of work, we have an advantage - affirmed T.K..

- Is true. Now we gave a step in front of the Digimon Kaiser - agreed Davis, with certainty.

Suddently, he hear is comunicator receiving a message, and read it.

- Is from Tai. I forgot I have football training this afternoon - he remembered.

- O.k.. In that case, I think we need to return now. We have finish for today, too - say T.K..

They returned to the human world, and Davis went immediatly to his Football practice, and the others went to see him. Before the end of the game, Davis prevents his opponent to score a goal, crawling to his front, deviating the ball, making his opponent fall.

- Good hit, Davis - applauded Tai, catching the ball.

After the game, the team reunited with the trainer.

- This Sunday we are going to have a friendly game with the Tamachi football club, which was the winner of Tokyo´s tournament.

They looked surprised to him.

- That club is where that genious boy play, right? - asked Davis, interested.

- Yes, it is. Is name is Ken Ichijouji.

The Digidestined went to the computer class to search informations about Ken Ichijouji. Yolei was in front of the computer, seing his informations.

- " Ken Ichijouji of Tamachi´s F.C. has marked a new goal record in the tournament, with a total of 45 goals, and leaded is team to the victory. " - she readed.

- Is much more of the double of goals of the last scorer - say Tai, admired.

- Is not a exaggeration when they call him genious - say Codi.

- It will be a very interesting game. Is a pitty that we can´t play against them in the tournament. In that caise, it would have been more interesting - say Davis, anxious.

- If you would have arrived to the final, you could have play against them - say T.K..

- Don´t remember me of that - say Davis, indignated.

- Do you think you will win them? - asked Kari.

- To win or loose is not the important. To me is just an honour to play against this genious boy.

- Dear, Davis - say Yolei, in a soft and seductive tone.

Davis is admired with her approach.

- Can you ask Ken for him to give me his autograph, please? - she asked softly, touching his hand.

- You said that the younger boys didn´t interested you - say Codi.

- One year of difference is not sush a big difference. Don´t forget that my mother has more three years than my father.

- But you even hated him for won you in that informatic competition - completes Davis.

- That isn´t important. I want his autograph - she persists.

- So why don´t you ask to him, in person?

- In person? - she asked admired - Well... yes, I can do that.

- And if we were to see the game? -say Kari.

- Are you serious? - say Davis, happy.

- Yes. We will support you. And in that case Yolei could ask Ken for his autograph.

- That´s a good idea - say Yolei with shining eyes.

- And we could go too? - asked DemiVeemon, speaking for the others digimons.

- Of course - affirm Davis - That genious will see of what I´m able - he completes with certainty.

The day of the game arrived. Davis and his team were making warming, while they were waiting for Tamachi´s team. His friends were sitted in the other side, included Tai and Sora, with Tai with an arm around her shoulders.

- Good luck, Davis - say Kari.

- Be concentrated, Davis - say Tai, beside Sora, with an arm around her shoulders.

- Good luck, Davis - say Sora, too.

In that moment, Tamachi´s van arrived and all the girls, included Yolei, looked to it, screaming for Ken.

- Finally I will meet him personally - say Yolei, anxious, squeezing Poromon.

They look to the van and see all the players getting out of it, less Ken, for their deception.

- It seems Ken didn´t come - say T.K..

- But why? Why he didn´t came? - Say a disapointed Yolei, squeezing even more Poromon.

Davis approached to Tamachi´s team.

- Excuse me, guys. Why Ken didn´t come with you?

- Well. He knows we have game today, but we don´t know if he is coming - say one guy.

- He isn´t like us. He has lots of things to do - say the other guy.

- Is a pitty.

- Davis - called him Tai.

He approach to him.

- Even if Ken doesn´t come, you still are playing against the team which won the tournament. Don´t loose the concentration.

- Good luck, Davis. You have now the opportunity to win against the champions - supported him T.K..

- Of course. Be strong - supported him Kari too.

- Trust in me.

The game begins and in the first part, after many strategies, Davis score a goal. They look to a fotography which Kari took in the moment of the goal.

- You took that fotography in the right moment - he say with proud.

- You are playing really well, Davis - praised him V-mon.

- Of course I´m.

- Be careful now with the second part. You are in advantage, but don´t loose the concentration because of that - adviced Tai.

- Don´t worry, Tai.

In that moment, they heard the girls screaming "Ken" in the stairs, and they see him in there, in the stairs.

- So you really come - say Davis.

- Is really him, is really him. Ken Ichijouji. We are here. Look at us - yelled Yolei, enthusiastic.

He looks to their side, and when he sees Davis, he lookes angry to him. Then he makes a devil smile and continous to down the stairs.

- Jesus. He has sush an ice look - say Kari, impressed - Makes me shivers.

- You have right, Kari - agrees Sora, feeling the way he ignores the girls cheers - He seems distante.

- Come on, girls. Is just your imagination. Maybe he doesn´t show the good person he´s deep inside. And he´s very handsome too - defends him, Yolei, in a soft voice.

He approach to his trainer.

- I´m sorry, trainer. I couldn´t come earlier. I had a lot of things to do - he apologized.

- It´s o.k., Ken. Do you want to play now in the second part of the game?

- It will be a plaisure.

Davis and Ken face each other in the center of the camp.

- Hello. Is a pleasure to meet you. I´m Davis Motomian - he greeted him, proud of meet him.

Ken deviates his look to the seats and see the others digidestined.

- Oh. He seems more mature than what he seems in the television. I can´t believe he´s more younger than me - say Yolei, with a soft voice, hugging Poromon.

- Good luck, Davis. He is just a boy like you. Don´t be impressed by him - adviced Tai, raising his voice.

Ken makes a devil smile when he heard that. Then he turns again his face to Davis.

- Is a plaisure to meet you - he say in a lower tone.

Then the second part begins and Ken runned faster with the ball. With a faster movement, he scorer a goal immidiately. Davis and the others look surprised to him.

- Well done, Ken. Well done - support him, Yolei.

- Now they are tied, you know? - say Codi.

- I know but Ken is better than Davis.

- But the difference between then is huge - say Tai, seing is incredible habilities with the ball - He doesn´t seems a boy from the Prymary school. Is so good like the National Selection Games.

- You have right, Tai - agrees Kari, seeing his tumblings and scoring another goal - He moves in a different way of the others.

- Certainly he has a great game´s vision - affirms T.K.. - Is like in Basket. He can gess all the movements of his opponents. That´s why he´s in advantage.

- I knew that Ken was the best - Say Yolei.

- Calm down, Yolei - Say Codi.

They continue to see Ken scoring.

- We can´t continue like this - say Davis determinated.

Ken orders his collegues to form an order, and then, he runned again to the goal, catched the ball, and he were ready to score another goal. But Davis crawled to his front, removing the ball from his front, making him fall.

- Well done, Davis. Continue like that - yelled Tai.

The game overed and both teams reunited in the seats. Before they leave, Davis went to speak with Ken.

- Ken, are you o.k.? I hurted you, right? - he say feeling guilty, looking to his right leg.

- Oh. This is nothing. Don´t worry.

- Good. I see that you deserve the fame that you have. We weren´t a good opponets to you - he say lowly.

- Actually, I think you played very well. But maybe you have another opinion.

- Well, I think with this game, we just had learned with you.

- Anyway, this was the first time that we could play using this strategy.

- Really?

- Your name is Davis Motomia, right? It was a plaisure to play with you.

Both shake hands. In that moment, they heard a feminine voice.

- Wait, wait - say Yolei, appearing suddenly like a hurricane, and deviating Davis for the side.

- Hey! Be careful, Yolei - he say.

- Hi.. Hi Ken. I´m Yolei and your biggest fan. Could you please give me your autograph? - she say excited, extending a notebook.

- Yes, of course - he say simply, holding the notebook and writing in it - You were the one who stood in second place in the informatic competion, right? Actually I think you should have won, but, well, you know how the judges are.

- Do you think so? Thank you very much, but I think your victory was fair, because you are perfect - she thanked him, with shining eyes.

- Please, do not exaggerate - he say sounding lowly.

It was time for the Tamachi team go away. They say goodbye to Ken and went home with the others walking.

- For someone who lost, you are not very sad - say Kari, smiling.

- I can´t believe I impress the genious. Maybe I will be a great football player in the future - say Davis, with proud.

- I have Ken´s autograph. I have Ken´s autograph - repeat Yolei enthusiastic, hugging Poromon, circling.

- That last movement of yours was incredible - praises him T.K..

- I stood impressed with you - say Sora walking hand in hand with Tai.

- It was great - completes DemiVeemon, supported in Davis head.

- Do you think so, guys? So maybe, in the future they can call me to enter in the juvenil selection.

- You can´t say that, before you play a really good game. Until the last movement, the game was very weak - concluded Tai.

- Come on Tai. You are being very hard, don´t you think?

Near there, in a bridge over the road, Ken was seing them walking, with an angry face and a devil smile.

In next day, in school, they were looking to the Digimon world map, and became surprised of see another black point.

- But when did appear that black tower? Yesterday it wasn´t in there - asked Kari, worried.

- Maybe he put it in there last night - suggests Codi.

- What is that place´s name? - asked T.K..

- It´s name is Death Valley.

- But there´s nothing in that place - say Upamon, admired.

- But why the Digimon Kaiser would chose that place? - asked Kari.

- Maybe he wants to extend more his territory. I think is better if we would see - suggests T.K..

- You have right, T.K. Lets go, guys.

They enter in the Digital world, and became surprised of seing them surrounded only by a desert and any signal of life.

- Is true that in this place there is nothing - say Davis.

- But we still need be careful. We don´t know if there are enemies hidden in here - warned T.K..

- You have right. I don´t know why, but I´m feeling a trap. We need to pay atention- say Codi.

They begin to walk slowly. Suddenly they see Yolei being sucked by the ground.

- Yolei, Hawkmon. What it happened? - asked Kari, worried.

Then, T.K., Codi and Kari, together with their Digimons are sucked too, to Davis surprise.

- But what it happened here? Where are you guys? - he asked worried, beginning to dig.

- Don´t you think we should call Tai and the others? - asked V-mon.

- No we would take to much time.

- AHAHAH - he heard the laugh of the Kaiser - Don´t need to humiliate yourself like that.

- Digimon Kaiser, you took my friends right?

- Correct. If you want to see them again, is better if you hurry up.

They runned imidiatly in the direction of the voice. More in front, they see the Kaiser over a hill and his friends and digimons, tied and suspended in his front.

- I´m sorry, Davis. We failed - laments Kari.

- He catched us - say T.K..

- Be careful, Davis - say Codi.

- Help us, please - say Yolei.

- I´m in the way guys.

- Wait a second - orders de Kaiser - Don´t you worry up with what can happen with your friends? Proceed Deltamon.

The Deltamon appears behind the suspended child, exploding with a mountain.

- I think I will give your friends to feed Deltamon.

- No way. I will not let you do that.

- You will not let me? With who you think you are talking about? Be careful with your words. The lifes of your friends are in my hands. If you want to save them, bend down, and implore for their lifes.

Davis was contradicted to do it but, seing his friends in that situation, he did what the Kaiser ordered.

- No, Davis. Don´t do it - say V-mon.

- Their lifes are in his hands. We need to do what he orders. Please, let them go.

- Please? You don´t wanna say, " I implore you"?

- I implore you to let them go.

- Hmm. I think I will save them just because of your shame.

- Really?

- But I will save just one. You just have this time to decide who you want to save - say the Kaiser, showing an hourglass.

- What are you saying? You can´t do that.

- You are losing time, Davis.

He looks scary to his friends.

- Davis, don´t be worry with me. Choose one of them - say Kari.

- Forget about me, too. Choose another - say T.K..

- I don´t wanna die, but I don´t want to be saved alone - say Yolei.

- Don´t worry, Davis. We will acept your choice - say Codi.

Davis continued undecided and worried.

- My God. What can I do.

- The time is over. Well, Digidestined. You are going to die by fault of Davis Motomia.

- No, wait. Let me be punished in their place - he implored.

- Humm. You are asking to much. But I will make your will. Deltamon, you can kill Davis.

Seing Deltamon going in his direction, Davis was waiting resigned for his fate. But, suddenly, Deltamon sinks a footh and, from the ground appears Digmon.

- What? Digmon - he looks surprised to him.

Then, they see the others Digimons armodigivolved appear in the sky, and their friends running to them.

- Davis, we are here - yelled T.K..

- We could escape - say Yolei.

- Guys? So, if you are here, who are those in there? - he points to the others suspended, which transformed imidiatly in Bakemons.

- Your idiot. Why don´t you let them be arrested more time - he asked angry to Wormmon, which appear from his back.

- I´m sorry Ken, but they found a easy way to get out.

* * *

"Flashback"

The Digidestined sank in the ground until they fall in a place underground.

- What it happened? Where are we? - asked Codi.

- We were sucked by the ground - say Kari.

- It seems we are in an underground grotto - affirms T.K.

- But how do we get out of here? Clearly this was a Kaiser plan, but we need to go help Davis.

They look around of them and they see a lots of passages to choose.

- My God. This is a labirynth. We will never be able to get out of here in time - say Codi.

- Wait a second - say Yolei, holding her digivice.

- What are you seing, Yolei? - ask Hawkmon.

- Our digivices can detect the digivices of the others, right? - she say, looking to the signal emitted in her digivice.

The others look to their digivices too, seeing the signal.

- Yes, is true. This is the signal of Davis digivice - affirms Kari, admired.

- It means we just have to follow this signal by the right passage.

- Yes, that´s a solution - say Kari - But, how we be able to get out, if we have a wall in our front?

- In that case, I´m here - say Armadillomon - Codi, makes me digivolve.

- Of, course. "Digimental Up" - he yelled.

Armadillomon digivolve to Digmon.

- Is true. With the help of the Digivice and Digmon we can´t get out of here faster.

They begin to follow the passage that they could follow to approach of the signal. When they saw a wall stoping them to proceed, Digmon perforated them.

"End Of Flashback"

* * *

- They were Bakemons disguised - say V-mon.

- How could you do this to me? - he say angry with the Kaiser - You will pay for this.

- Davis, let´s go.

- Right now, V-mon. "Digimental Up"

V-mon digivolves to Flamedramon. The others were trying to approach of the black tower, but they are stoped by the bakemons which were obey to an attack strategy invented by the Kaiser. The Digidestined were hearing his orders admired.

- He commands them in an incredible way - say T.K. - Like this we will never defead them.

- Curse you, Digimon Kaiser - say Davis, angry, rising the mound where the Kaiser was.

While the Kaiser continued to giving orders to the Bakemons, Davis catch him from behing and they go crawling from the mount, with Davis holding his collar.

- You will pay for this. A coward who use hostages needs to be punished - sentences Davis.

When they arrive to the floor, the Kaiser shoot him to the ground, to Deltamon´s front.

- Now, shoot, Deltamon. Goodbye, Davis Motomia.

- I´ll not allow it - say Flamedramon, approaching from them - Don´t worry, Davis. No one can won us.

The Deltamon shouted a ball of blue fire to him, but Flamedramon can avoid it and break his black ring. Then, the Bakemons stood disoriented.

- Without the Kaiser´s orders, they are confused. Is time to take advantage - say Pegasmon, attacking them.

Nefertimon, Halsemon and Digmon took advantage to distroy the tower.

- Well done - the Digidestined scream with proud.

In the valley, Davis and Kaiser were looking devily to each other.

- I can´t believe it. You cheated me twice with the same trick - say the Kaiser indignate - I forgot that you can take advantage of my distration to distroy my plans.

- What the hell you are talking about? - asked Davis confused, and looking to his leg - Hey. How did you did that wound?

He sees blood in his right leg.

- It can´t be. Is a coincidence.

- Is not a coincidence. Is exactly what you are thinking - he say, taking off his mask.

- No. It can´t be - he looks surprised to Ken´s face - Ken Ichijouji?!

The others look surprised to him too.

- I admit that I lost today. But for now on, I assure you that I will play severely - he jumps to the back of the Digimon snake and went away from there.

- Why, Ken? I admired you so much. I though that you were incredible for someone of your age. But why did this happened? - he yelled.

He was crouched seing Ken departing from there, together with Yolei who was standing by his side, looking shocked to him too.

* * *

Finally I could finish this chapter. Once again, sorry for my english mistakes. I used the help of google tradutor, but I don´t know if are those words used in sush circunstances. Hope you like it, and don´t be rude with me.


	6. The Escape of Digimon Kaiser

- Is not a coincidence. Is exactly what you are thinking - the Kaiser say, taking off his mask.

- No. It can´t be. Ken Ichijouji? -say Davis, shocked.

- I admit that I lost today, but for now on I assure you that I will play severely - he jumps to the back of the Digimon snake and went away from there.

Davis and Yolei stood shocked seing him leave.

The Kaiser returned to his screens room. While he was walking, Wormmon see his bloody leg, and asks him worried:

- Ken, are you ok?

He removes him in the way with a kick, and sat in his chair. He looks to his screens seing a previous interview of him in the real world. He was looking with indifference to it.

- "Today we have the plaisure of interview the famous genious Ken Ichijouji " - said the reporter - " Tell me Ken. What do you do to have the fame that you have?"

- "Well, I don´t do nothing special" - he answered, trying to sound modest.

- "Yes, but you must work very much for you to have all your capabilities"

- "Well, yes, I think is that. I think I´m a better worker than talented"

- " By the way, you, like the other boys, you like animals, don´t you? Do you have any animal at home?"

- " I live in an appartment. It isn´t allowed animals in there?"

- " Really? So, for a genious like you, you live in a very normal place, don´t you think?"

- " Well. I think so."

- " Do you know that in America there is a special programe for the gifted childfren of your age, which allow them to go to the University. Would you like to go to the University,Ken?"

- "Look, in our country we don´t have that program. So, why are we talking about that?"

- "But maybe if you could, I´m certainly that you would like to go to the University in a very short time"

- " Well. Maybe "

The interview stopped and he remembers what it happened, lowering his head.

- Thank you very much for the interview, Ken. Have luck - Say the reporter, touching him in the shoulder, and leaving after that.

- Thank you for receiving them, Ken - say his professor, behind him.

- Is o.k.. It wasn´t a nuisance, professor - he say, shaking his shoulder, were the reporter touch him.

- You help us very much. Your presence in our college gives a good reputation to it.

- I´m happy for being helpful.

- Look... I would like to ask you for something, if it isn´t a problem - say the professor, timidly.

- What is it?

- Could you please give me your autograph? - he extend his briefcase to him - My daughter want it very much.

Ken hold the briefcase and signed his autograph.

- Is o.k. like this? - returned his briefcase.

- Yes, yes. Is perfect - the professor tries to hide is enthusiasm - My daughter will be very glad. Thank you, Ken - then he goes away.

Ken looks with annoyance to him, from his back. Then he returned home, were his parents were expecting him to dinner. He sits beside them.

- I saw you in the television, Ken - say is mother, happily - The interview was in the park, wasn´t it? I would have liked to be in there to give you my support.

- The interview was excelent - say is father - I really liked that phrase " I think I´m a better worker than talented ".

Ken was so tired of that annoying conversation, that he didn´t think twice of getting up of the chair.

- Excuse me.

- What´s happening, Ken - asked his mother, worried.

- Is nothing. I just want to be alone.

Then he lives the dinning room and goes to the terrace of his building. He was looking with annoyance to the panorama in his front.

- AAAHHHH! This world is nothing. Is a shame - he yelled, thinking how useless that world is.

Then his mind returned to the presence in his control room. He rises up suddently:

- Ken, are you o.k.? Why are you so silent? - asked Wormmon worried.

He ignores him and approach more to the screens, and begins to digite something in a invisible keyboard.

- Those Digidestined will see it - he threats.

In the human world, in the classroom, the Digidestined were reunited with Izzy.

- Are you saying that the Digimon Kaiser´s name is Ken Ichijouji? - asked Izzy.

- Yes - confirms Davis, indignated, pressing his wrists - Is that famous genious who appears lots of time in the television. He believes that just because he´s a genious he can do what he want.

- How can be possible that someone like his tallents can do sush horrible things - say Codi.

- It was a big surprise. I never though that I would be so shocked of know you is the Digimon Kaiser - say Kari.

- And today I saw him giving an interview in the television - informs T.K. - That place where he gave that interview wasn´t so far away from here. I think he lives near us.

- It is possible - agrees Izzy, thoughtful - We need to investigate him and find where he lives.

- You have right, Izzi - agrees Kari - We need to talk with him. Maybe he just isn´t thinking right of what he´s doing with the Digimon world, and he can understand better the things if we talk with him.

- Well, maybe - agrees T.K. more or less - That can happen, but we still need be careful.

- Yes, we can´t let down or guard - agrees Davis.

- Hey, guys. Before you do something we would like to eat something. We are starving - say Upamon, impatiently.

- Yes, me too - Agrees DemiV-mon.

- Oh, yes. Is true. Yolei said that she would arrive later - remembered Izzy.

In the corridor of the school, Yolei was walking to the computers´s class, with a shopping bag in one hand and was holding Poromon in the other. She was walking slowly, and looking to the floor.

- Are you o.k., Yolei? - asked Poromon, worried - Are you sad because of Ken´s revelation?

After a while, she sighs and answer:

- Well. More or less - she say softly - I´m sad because I´m feeling so stupid.

- Why are you saying that? - he asked, surprised.

- Is true that I didn´t expect to know sush a shocking true, but, more than that, because I can´t understand how could I´ve admired so much a person who do sush horrible things like him - she say angry and indignated, remembering the time when she and Davis were captured by the Kaiser and saw he subjecting those digimons into a brutally fight - How could I´ve been so blind?

- Come on, Yolei. Just because that happened, you don´t have to blame yourself - he consoles her - See the positive side. Now, that experience gave you more willpower to help us.

She raises her head.

- You´ve right, Poromon. I need to be strong. I can´t let the others see me like this - she say determinated.

Then she walks faster to the computer class, and enters in it, showing her usually humor.

- I´m here, guys. Thank you for waiting for me.

She then puts the shopping bag in the floor and took a magazine from it. All the Digimons, including Poromon, eat with greediness.

- Poor things. They were really starving - say Kari, admired - What is that magazine, Yolei?

- I took it because Ken appears in it. I though you should´ve see it.

- What? - say Davis, snatching the magazine from her hands, and reviewing the magazine - Ah! Here he is.

All of them look to Ken´s fotographe in the magazine.

- Well. For what it seems of his appearance he doesn´t seem capable of hurt a fly - say Codi.

- He seems so nice and kind - continues Kari.

- Well. It seems these are another case, that the appearances deceive us - say T.K..

- Let me see it, please - asks Izzy, holding the magazine - Of course. I remember him. I´m tired of seing him in television.

He looks with more detail to the foto of Ken, looking to his building behind of him.

- I think I already saw his building. Let me see if it was where I´m thinking.

He search in the computer in a map of the city.

- Like I though. Is exactly where I was thinking.

- I see. His building stay beside of this park - say Kari, admired, pointing to the screen.

- It means that Ken Ichijouji leaves in this place - say Davis, pointing too to the screen.

- Maybe we should gonna talk with him now, guys.

- I agreed - say T.K. firmly - I think we should try to stop him right now before he does something worse to the Digimon world.

In Ken´s apartment, his parents wee worried with him because he was closed in his room more than one day.

- He is closed in his room since that Football game. He even don´t go to school. What are we going to do? I don´t know what to think more - say his mother worried, looking to the door of his room.

- Do you already talk with the Director of the college? - asked his father, worried too.

- Yes. He told me that is Ken who needs to solve his only problems.

- What that means? - he asked apprehensive.

- He said that Ken was enough inteligent to know what he wants to do.

- We can´t do that. We need to know what is happening. We should enter in his room.

- What? Do you think that is really necessary?

- Is the only solution.

He walks to Ken´s room and breaks the door to enter. They look to everywhere, including to the balcony, but they are surprised of not see sign of him.

- But, where is he?

- Honey, look to here - say his mother, looking to the computer.

He approach of it and became shocked of reading the message in the computer.

- What? "I don´t want to live in this world anymore. Goodbye, rottenness"? - he read it, shocked - But what it means this?

- Oh, my god? - cries his mother - Why, Ken? Why?

The Digidestined where following the map until they found Ken´s building.

- Do you have sure that is here? - asked Davis.

- Well. According to the map that Izzy printed, yes - say Yolei, with the map in her hands.

Then, they hear the sound of sirenes.

- What is happening? - asked Kari.

They run to the front of the building and see police´s cars in there and Ken´s parents talking worried with the police.

- " We didn´t find sign of him. Honestly we don´t know why he disappeared " - they hear his father say to the police.

- What? Ken Ichijouji disappeared? - asked Codi.

- It seems so. But where he could be? - ask T.K..

- I don´t know, but I have the feeling that I know where he is - say Davis apprehensive.

In the next day, they reunited again in the computers´s class with Izzy.

- So, Ken Ichijouji is disappeared since Sunday - say Izzy, apprehensive.

- Yes, but, could be possible that he´s in the Digimon world? - asked Kari.

- There´s only one way to find out.

He open the map of Digimon world, and they see the lots of black points in it.

- The black zones increased a lot - say T.K. surprised.

- So he passed all this time in the Digimon World - concluded Yolei.

- But why? - asked Davis.

- I believe he was in there all this time increasing his territory - completes Izzy.

- And what it means that? - asked Kari.

- Can that means that he don´t want to comeback to the human world? Can that be? - asked T.K..

- If is that the case, now it will be more dangerous to us - warned Izzy.

- I think we should go immediatly to the Digimon world - say Yolei, firmly.

- You have right, Yolei. We can´t wait much longer for us to go after him - affirms Davis, determined.

- We really need to do something faster, or I don´t know what he can do more to the Digimon world - say Kari, worried.

- Lets go, then - say Davis, extending his Digivice like the others.

They choose an area to go, and when they appeared in the Digimon world, they saw themselves in a city, made of metal, with a metal floor and surrounded by a dome of glass.

- Where are we? - asked Codi.

- Is the city of Robots - informs T.K..

They walked a little more to a more visible area of the top, and they could see a black tower in the middle of the city.

- Look. There it is the tower - points Davis.

- Lets go then - say T.K..

In that moment, they see lots of Guardmons appear from both sides saying in a robotic way:

- "Intruders, Intrudors"

- My god. They are lots of them - say Yolei, admired.

- We need to destroy the tower imidiatly - affirms Davis - Are you ready, V-mon?

- Of course, Davis.

- "Digimental Up " both yelled.

While Armadillomon and Digmon tried to destroy the black rings of Guardmons, Halsemon, Pegasmon and Nefertimon go in the direction of the tower to distroy it. But, when they approach to it, they felt an intense electricity waive in their skin which expelled them to behind with strength.

- But what is happening? - asked Kari - Why we can´t approach to it?

They tried to approach again but they where expelled again.

- There´s an invisible electricity´s field around the tower - say Yolei.

- What can we do now? Like this we can´t pass - say T.K. feeling powerless.

The Digimon Kaiser was seing them from his screens.

- AHAHAH - he laughed - You will never be able to destroy my tower this time. Now I wan´t to see how you will escape in this situation.

Davis and Codi were surprised seing what was happening to the others.

- But what is happening? Why they aren´t distroying the tower? - asked Davis, impatiently.

- Maybe there is a problem - suggests Codi.

They approached to them.

- There is an electricity field around the tower. We can´t go through of it - informs Yolei, frustrated.

- And what can we do now? - say Codi, looking to all the Guardmons around them - They are to many for us. If we don´t destroy the tower this will never end.

- I´m suspecting this was a trap of the Kaiser to corral us - say T.K..

- You have right, T.K.. It seems he is now more determinated to finish with us - say Kari.

- We were very reckless to come here without be informed a little more of the situation - affirms Yolei - I think we should runaway immediately.

- How can you talk like a coward? - say Davis - We just need to distroy the tower.

- But we can´t, Davis. Don´t you heard what we said?

- I´m very ungry.

- Me too - say Armadillomon and Digmon, loosing their digivolution.

- Lets go, Davis. We will talk with Izzy for him to help us to find a better solution to free this place - say T.K. with hurry.

- I agree with them, Davis. Is better if we return to know if we can find another solution - insistes Kari.

Davis was contradicted of doing it, but, seing their digimons powerless, he resigned:

- O.k.. If there isn´t a other solution, lets go.

They runned to the television from where they entered, while the Kaiser was still seing them.

- What? Don´t let them run - yelled him.

They entered one by one in the television. Kari was the last of them, and when was her turn to entered, a Guardmon appeared in the top of a building and shooted to the television, stoping her and Gatomon to return.

- Oh no! Guys - she screamed, worried.

The others returned to the real world.

- Friends, don´t you think that exploded something? - asked Yolei, aphreensive.

- Yes, I remember. A Guardmon shooted to us when we were enter - reveals Patamon.

- But, where is Kari? - asked Davis.

- Maybe she couldn´t enter in time - suggests Codi.

- Oh, no! Kari - yelled both Davis and T.K..

* * *

Well, I finished this chapter earlier than what I though. Before I continue, I advice that the chapter correspondent to this chapter in the original serie, will appear in the chapter 8. I made a change with that. Hope you like it.


	7. Kari s Rescue

They returned to the human world without know that Kari couldn´t enter in time.

- Guys, don´t you heard something exploding? - asked Yolei, aphreensive.

- Yes, I saw it. A Guardmon shooted to us when we were returning - reveals Patamon.

- But where is Kari? - asked Davis.

- Maybe she couldn´t return in time - suggests Codi.

- Oh, no. Kari! - yelled both Davis and T.K..

In the Digimon world Kari was hidden in a corner with Gatomon, sending a message to the others.

- I already sent it.

- Look, Kari - say Gatomon - If they surround us, let me Digivolve. I still have enough strength to fight.

- Thank you, Gatomon. That is good.

In the computer class, Yolei was trying to open the portal that they used before.

- Nothing. The signal is lost. We can´t use the same door that we used before.

- T.K., Kari was right behind you, wasn´t she? - asked Davis, angry.

- Yes - T.K. affirms.

- So, what were you doing? You should have helped her - he accuses him.

Codi approaches to them.

- You are being very unfair. He doesn´t have fault - he defends T.K., in a calm tone.

- You shut up. I didn´t talk with you - he shouted.

- Come on, Davis. Don´t talk with me like that, please.

- Oh, you have right, Codi. I´m sorry - he apologize, more calm.

- But you have right, Davis - say T.K. - If I was more careful, this wouldn´t have happened.

- No. I´m sorry for what I said, T.K.. If you have fault, I have it too. I didn´t pay attention to what was happening behind me too.

Yolei felt relieved for the discussion have calmed. Then she hears a sound coming from the computer, and see a message coming from Kari.

- She sent us a message. - she informed - "I´m alright. Don´t worry about me. Gatomon is with me and still have strengh enough to protect me".

- Yolei, let me see something - say T.K. approaching to the computer - Even if we can´t enter inside of the dome, we can enter in the next zone of it.

He open a portal in the next zone of the dome.

- Let it is. Now we can go - he say extending the Digivice.

- T.K. wait - say Patamon suddenly - We are starving. Like this we can´t digivolve.

- What are you saying? We don´t have time for that - say Davis impatiently.

- Davis, I´m sorry. But, I´m starving too - say V-mon - Like this we can´t Digivolve to protect you.

- They need to eat something immediatly - say T.K..

- I´m gonna get some food from my home quickly. But before, I will send a message to Kari, for her to hide herself in somewhere and to just use the Digivolve if it´s really necessary - Yolei sends the message, and then she gets up and leave the room.

- I`m going with her. I need to inform Tai about this situation and tell to our parents that we will arrive later. They can´t be worried about us - say Codi.

- O.k., Codi. But hurry up - say Davis.

In the Digimon world, Kari was still hidden in the same corner.

- Don´t you think we should get out of here? - asks Gatomon.

- I think is better if we stay in here for a while, Gatomon. They didn´t found us yet. Take advantage of that to recover more energy.

- You have right, Kari. We can´t be precipitated.

Codi and Yolei went to their buildind to get some food to the digimons. In the supermarket, while Yolei was packing the food with hurry, her father was talking with her.

- Yolei, if you see your brothers tell them to come help me in here.

- O.k., dad - she say, not paying to much attention.

- Oh. I remember. Our neighbor asked if you could fixed her computer.

- Yes, yes, dad.

- She told me she don´t know why the computer is not connecting very well with the screen. Can you help her?

- Ok dad... - she stops suddently, thoughtful.

- What happened, Yolei?

- Oh. Nothing dad - she say with a disguised smile - I´ll come back later.

Codi was outside in a phone booth, speaking with Tai.

- Is that what is happening, Tai. Kari is stucked in the Digimon world. Is better if you come with us.

- I see, Codi. Kari is... I mean, thank you for inform us, Kari - disguise Davis, seing his mother in the room - Oh, mom. Kari is in the house of a friend. I´m going get her.

He leaves home in hurry.

Yolei get out of the supermarked with more hurry than before.

- Tai is going to meet with us in the classroom to go with us... - Codi stops abruptly seing Yolei giving her bag to her.

- Go you now to there, and give this to the Digimons. I need to go to see Izzy - she say with urgency.

- What? We don´t have time for that. We need to go rescue Kari.

- I know. Thats the point. I need to get Izzy´s computer. Go immediatly to school and give this to the Digimons.

- O.k.. Ok.. But do not be late.

Then Yolei runned in another direction and Codi came back to school.

Tai met with Matt in the street.

- Hello, Tai. Codi has talked with you?

- Yes. I´m going to the Digital world, but before, I need to give a good excuse to Davis´s parents.

- I do that. Go to save Kari.

- O.k., Matt. Thank you very much.

Matt runned to Davis apartment and knock to the door. A girl of his age, with red hair and in the same hairstyle of Davis´s, opened the door.

- Oh. Hello, handsome - she say enthusiastic - How can I help you?

- Well, I´m the brother of Davis´s friend. I came to inform you that Davis stayed playing with my brother in his home, so he...

- Is a lie, isn´t it - say the girl convinced, with a smile, making him feel embaressed - I know perfectly when a person lies, handsome. O.k.. I tell what you said, to my parents, but in change you have to go out with me. Do you got it?

Then she closed the door, leaving Matt mortified.

- What? A date? I can´t believe it.

Codi arrived to the computer class and gave the food to the Digimons who eat faster.

- Where is Yolei? - asked Davis.

- She said she needed to go to Izzy´s house, to get his computer.

- What? In this precisely moment? But that girls doesn´t think well? - he say angry.

- She said it was important to solve the things in the Digimon world.

- O.K. Thats not a problem for now. We need to go right now to the Digital World - say T.K..

- Don´t you wanna wait for Tai?

- We don´t have time, Codi - say Davis, impatiently - All the minutes count in this moment.

- O.k.. So I will be in here waiting for Tai and Yolei.

- O.k., Codi.

Davis and T.k. extended their digivices and entered in the Digital world, in the outside of the dome.

- Hei, T.K. Is nightfall. Don´t you wanna go home?

- Don´t you worry about me. My mother arrive always late. Maybe you are the one who should go home.

- I don´t have problems of be in here. So, lets see who is going to save Kari.

Davis takes a coin from his pocket.

- If appears tails you go, if appears heads I go - he toss the going and catch her. Then he open his hand - Ah. It appeared heads. Is a pitty T.k., but is me who is going to save Kari - he say with proud.

T.k. catch the coin from his hand and look to it.

- The sides of this coin is the same - he say with a mocking smile - You can buy it easly in any cheap store.

- O.k. You catch me - surrender Davis.

- Is better if we go together.

- I agree. We are more strong like that - both agree, like if they make a deal.

They begin to walk in the dome direction.

- Tell me T.k.. Since when you know Kari?

- I met her in our first adventure in the Digimon world. She was the lost Digidestined that we needed to find. And when she joined us, we became good friends since then. And you?

- Well. I met her in our first year of school. She was always very nice to me and I begin to like her since then.

- Hmm. So we both share her friendship - he say calmly and smiling.

- Yes, but you don´t think that because you come back to see her again that I will let you be with her just like that - say Davis with a roguish smile, not in a confrontation way.

- I see.

- But don´t worry. It will be a healthy dispute.

- That makes me feel better - he say, continuing smiling - But now that doesn´t matter. Now we just need to focus on save Kari.

- You have right, T.K..

Their Digimons where walking behind of them, hearing the conversation.

- Don´t you think this conversation is very stupid? - say Patamon, feeling weird.

- Don´t say that, Patamon. They just want to arm themselves in braves.

Inside of the dome, Kari and Gatomon were found and now were being persecuted by the Guardmons. They insists in shooting to them, but they avoided all the shots, and Nefertimon fought against them.

- But where is a television? - say Nefertimon, worried.

- Was that that I was afraid. There isn´t another in here. We need to get out of this place.

The Kaiser was seing Kari in all his screens, with a devil smile. Wormmon appears behind him and asks:

- Ken, shouldn´t you go home?

He looks angry to him and yell:

- I already told you to not call me Ken.

- I´m sorry - he say afraid.

Then he touch in a bottom.

- So, you are still lost? - say the Kaiser, in a maleficient tone to inside of the dome.

Kari and Nefertimon stopped suddenly after they heard his voice. She looks to everywhere trying to know where it came his voice.

- Digimon Kaiser. This is a plan of yours, isn´t it? - she say indignated.

- Of course it is, dear. For you to ask that it seems you don´t know already what are my methods.

She understood that was just his voice she could hear, like if it was heard from a megaphone. He wasn´t present in there.

- Why are you doing this?

- Is obvious. I want to conquer this world.

- You call this conquer? Submit the Digimons to your orders?

- And whats the problem of that? I´m just playing. And I hate people who don´t appreciate a good game. I think I have to find a submissive for you to play.

- What?

- I´m still choosing. Maybe you can find a way to get out of here, before I chose, but, I doubt it - he say laughing devily, and cutting of the sound.

- Lets go, Nefertimon. We need to continue looking.

- You have right, Kari.

Yolei finaly could arrive to Izzy´s house.

- I´m sorry Izzy, but I need to know. Your computer can be used in the Digimon world? - she asks in the entrance.

- Yes, it can. A man called Gennai installed a program in it to do that.

- Can you lend it to me for a while? Is very important.

- O.k., but be careful.

He lends his laptop to her.

- Don´t worry, Izzy. And thank you.

She runned from there to school.

Davis and T.K. arrived to the entrance which was being guarded by a Guardmon. They were hidden in a mount of sand, deciding what to do.

- They put a guard in the entrance - say T.K..

- So we just need to finish with him and break the door.

- Yes, but we need to be faster, because if appear more Guardmons we are done.

- Are you ready, Davis? - say V-moon, determined.

- Of course.

- Wait - interrupted Patamon - T.K., In this place there isn´t a black tower So, in that case...

- Of course. Is true. You don´t need to armodigivolve - he remember, enthusiastic.

Davis and V-mon look surprised for them.

- Let´s try it.

Patamon could digivolved normaly to Angemon.

- In here you can digivolve normally.

Davis and V-mon look to Angemon mortified.

- A..An..Angemon? - stutter Davis.

Then Angemon breaks the black ring of Guardmon and next breaks the door. They enter in the dome, but immediatly, Angemon lost his transformation and become Patamon again.

- Oh, T.K.. It doesn´t work more because of the black tower - he say feeling powerless.

- And what are we going to do now?

- But Patamon can digivolve in the same way has Agumon? - asked Davis.

- Of course, if it wasn´t because of the black tower.

- That it means, that Gatomon can do it to, right?

- Yes, she transformes in Angewomon - reveals Patamon.

- Angemon and Angewomon? - compares Davis.

- We made a beautiful couple, isn´t it, T.K.? - he say with proud.

- AARGGGHH - Davis grunts - V-mon.

V-mon looks surprised to him.

- You need to digivolve to UltraAngemon - he say determinade.

- What? Don´t say nonsenses, Davis.

T.K. turns to Patamon.

- Don´t make fun of him, Patamon. - He say in a lower tone.

Patamons laugh lightly. Then they hear shots coming from their front. From far away, they see Kari flying with Nefertimon avoiding the Guardmons shots.

- There she is - yelled Davis - Lets go.

- "Digimental Up" - both yelled.

In the real world Codi, was seing the Digimons eat when Tai appears.

- Thank Godness, you came Tai.

- Do you have news of Kari?

- Davis and T.K. are already in there. I was waiting for you and Yolei.

- And where is Yolei?

Then she appears too in the computer class.

- I´m back - she say puffy - I already have Izzy´s computer. We can go now to the Digital world.

- Why do you have his computer? Well. It doesn´t matter know. We need to go now - say Tai.

They enter in the Digital world.

In his room´s screens, the Kaiser was still choosing the Digimon to confronts Kari.

- Lets gonna try this Digimon - he say.

- But, that Digimon is...- say Wormmon admired.

T.K. fly in Pegasmon and Davis, hugged to Armadillomon, both going in Kari´s direction, who was still running hopelessly.

Then, after a near impact of a shoot, Nefertimon and Kari felt in the ground and Nefertimon lost her digivolution. When they though they were lost, Pegasmon and Armadillomon shoted to the Guardmons. Kari looks to behing and see Davis and T.K. going in her direction.

- Look. They are Davis and T.K.. They came to rescue me - she say with happiness.

- So what do you say, T.K.? Kari said my name first - he say with joy.

- That is good - T.K. answered simply.

They approach to Kari.

- Lets come back, Kari - say Davis.

In that moment, they see another Digimon in their front, also a robot, but different from the others, with a black ring in his neck.

- Oh no. Not another.

- But this is Andromon - say Kari admired.

- I´ve orders to elimitate the Digidestined - say Andromon in a indifferent way.

- Andromon, please. You don´t recognize us? - appeals Kari to him.

- Kari, please, be careful - warns Davis.

- Davis has right, Kari. You can´t trust in him in this moment. He is under the control of the ring - agrees T.K..

- No, I´m sure I can do something to make him come back - she insistes.

- Guys, we are here - say Yolei in Alsemon, transporting Codi with her.

Digmon appears next to them, under the floor.

- Finally you appear. What the hell were you thinking to live like that? - censures her Davis.

- You, shut up - she shouted - I needed Izzy´s computer to test something.

Then Tai appears after them.

- Guys, are you o.k.?

- Look Tai. Is Andromon - say Kari.

- Andromon. I´m Tai. You don´t remember me?

Andromon didn´t say nothing for a while, but he analyses Tai´s face and see that he is somewhere retained in his memory.

- Well. I need to do this - say Yolei, in squatting, and open the computer - Izzy has a lot of information from this world in here - she say admired.

- What are you doing? - asked T.K..

- Izzy´s computer is the only one which it works in this world, and since he has a hacker program to acess of some datas of this world, I thought we can have acess to the control center of the tower and try to desactivate it.

- You have right, Yolei. Thats a good idea. If you desactivate the tower you stop all the Guardmons.

- O.k., I think I have to apologyse to you, Yolei - say Davis embarassed.

- Apologyses accept - she say with a quick smile, and turned her attention again into the computer.

The Kaiser was seing Yolei in his screens and hearing what she was saying.

- What? - he screamed to the dome - I will not let you. Stop her, Guardmons.

- Ken Ichijouji, where are you? - asked Davis, angry.

- He´s not in here. You can just hear his voice - informs Kari.

The Guardmons begin to go in Yolei´s direction.

- We need to protect Yolei - say Alsemon, beginning to shot to the Guardmons.

All the others did the same.

- Do not take so long, Yolei - say Davis, in hurry.

- I found the tower datas. Lets see if now I can manipulate her control center - she say typing impantiently.

- Stop her, Andromon - yelled again the Kaiser.

Andromon begin to approach to Yolei. All the Digimons begin to shoot to him, but the attacks were in vain. After he reply against them, Armadillomon and Pegasmon lost their digivolution.

- This Digimon megachampion is to much strong to us - say a powerless Patamon in T.K.´s arms.

- What do you mean with that? - asked Davis.

- He´s a Digimon of a very superior level from ours Digimons. We can´t defead him like this - informs Tai.

He continue to approach to Yolei. Then Kari, immediatly put herself in front of her and of Andromon, with her arms opened, stoping him to proceed.

- Please, Andromon. Stop.

He stops for a while, like if he was thinking. Then he walked again in a discontroled way. When he approaches to Kari, he stay looking at her for a while, then he grabs her, and holds her in the air, looking to her. The others surrounded them scarier, but they could see that he wasn´t hurting her.

- Andromon - she say softly, with a sad look.

He then analyses her face and remember of her.

- Do you remember the fotograph that we took? - she asked, letting a tear fall in his face.

Her digivice falls into his feeth and a light is shouted from it, and surround him, making him remember of their fotography.

- Is true. We took a fotography of remembrance.

He then puts her in the floor, and breaks his black ring.

- Is this what is controlling me? - he realise that, and breaks the ring.

- Yolei, did you finish it? - asked Codi.

Yolei dispersed for a while with that scene, but immediatly he came back to her work, with hurry.

- Done. Finally I entered in control center of the tower.

She digits a little more, than stopped satisfied. Immediatly they see all the Guardmons stoping.

- It works - say Davis, with happiness.

- Can you please shot to the tower to see if the electric fiel is still in there?

- I do it - say Andromon, firmly.

He shot to the tower, hitting it without problems, and breaking it.

- Like I though. The electric field was controlled by the tower too.

- Your bold. How dare you to confront me? - they hear the Kaiser threaten Yolei.

- Well. It seems you aren´t the only genious in here - challenges him, Davis.

- You may have won me in the informatic competition, but I won you in a biggest battle - she say too, in the same way as Davis.

- That is what you think - he shout - Maybe it was the best this had happened. Now I know what is wrong with my system. But I swear that I will improve what is wrong, and then you will never be able to defead me - he said with a malefient laugh and cutting of the sound.

- What is he going to do? - asked Kari, worried.

- Don´t think about that now, Kari. Lets come back - say T.K..

- Just answer me something - say Yolei - All the Guardmons are stopped.

- They are going to be damage forever? - asked Kari.

- Don´t worry about that - say Andromon approaching to them, breaking the rings - They will come back to their normal condition, when I eliminate all the datas of the black rings from them. Then after, we will continue to protect this city, to not let the Digimon Kaiser do what he wants.

- Ufa! I was worried, thinking if I had cause their damage - say a relieved Yolei.

- Don´t worry about that. Everything will be fine.

Then they returned satisfied to the human world. They leave the school in silence, thinking it could be someone in there, and walked home.

- Kari - say Yolei - Thank you for protect me from Andremon - she thanks.

- Don´t have to thank me, Yolei. Is me who have to thank you for you to free the Digimons of the dark energy.

- Yes. It was a good tactics - agrees Tai.

- Yes, it was amazing - Say an enthusiastic Davis - Even if we couldn´t see him, I could feel the Kaiser anger. Now he will think twice, before he put us in check.

In that moment, they hear their stomach making a noise.

- I´m hungry - say DemiVeemon in Davis arms.

- Me too.

- O.k., guys. I think now we need return to our houses, because is certain that we will hear scorned - say Tai.

They runned from there in hurry.

The Digimon Kaiser was in his screens room, typing continuously. It seems Davis was right, saying the Kaiser was thinking twice before he confront them again.

- Since these rings can´t control the Digimons Megachampions, and since they found a way to control my towers, I think I need to make som adjustmens - he say evilly.

* * *

Finally I finished this chapter. Hope you like it, but I thought I could be a good idea to make this chapter like this. Like I said before, correct me If you found mistakes.


	8. The Spiral Ring

Greymon was in is protected area, making his round, when he sees a lots of flying digimons snakes flying around him, with the Digimon Kaiser in the back of one of them.

- What are you doing here? Do you wanna fight? - asks Greymon, challenging him.

- I wanna make some tests and I need your help to do it - he say, snaping his fingers.

Then a black ring appears from the sky and attaches in his neck. Immediatly, Greymon turns one of the Kaiser´s servants. He then, with the help of the digimon´s snakes, he transportes him, tying him with ropes, to the local where he wants to make his experiences.

- Now lets gonna find what is wrong with my rings - say evily the Kaiser.

Tai is in his class making an exam, when suddenly hears his Digivice emit a signal. He knows that something is wrong with his Digimon´s partner, but since he was in a exame h couln´t leave the class just like that. So, he became more anxious.

Finally the exame finish, and Tai went anxious to Kari´s classroom.

- Do you remember Kaiser´s anger, when we beat him? It made me feel so good - say an entusiasthic Davis to Kari and T.K., leaving the classroom.

They see Tai approaching to them, anxious.

- What happened, bro? - asked Kari, seing him worried.

- I don´t know, but I received a signal from Agumon. Something is happening to him. Go look for the others and reunite with me in the computer class - he say in hurry, running immediatly to the computer class.

- Lets go get Yolei and Codi - say Kari, determined.

Later, all of them appear in the computer´s class, where Tai and Izzy were already in there. Yolei had in her back a backpack with a laptop that she wanted to take to the Digimon world.

- What happened Tai? - asked Davis.

- We have very bad news - say a worried Izzy - Clearly something happened to Agumon, because his protected area turned completely a black.

- That means the Kaiser possessed all that area - say Yolei worried.

- But how if Greymon was in there? - asked Kari.

- Maybe the Kaiser did something to him - suggests T.K..

- Is that what I´m fearing. I believe Agumon is in dangeur. We need to go to the Digimon World immediatly - say a determined Tai.

They go immediatly to the Digimon world, to the area which Greymon was protecting.

- Agumon, Agumon - called Tai and the others.

- Tai, Tai - they hear a voice calling, but it wasn´t from Agumon.

They turn to where the voice was coming and they see Elecmon, appearing from a bush.

- Elecmon, where is Agumon?

- He was captured by the Digimon Kaiser - he informed worried - He put a black ring in his neck and he turned in one of his servants. Then he took him to somewhere. I was hidden in here seing everything.

They heard that shocked.

- How dare he do something like that to Tai´s Digimon? - asks Davis angry - Even or Digimons partners he is chasing. Is inadmessible. Didn´t he learned something when we won him the last time?

- Maybe that didn´t stop him of try again - answer T.K..

- And I feel that he´s trying something new - say Codi, intrigated.

- I´m worried to what he´s able to do with Agumon - say Kari worried.

- I remember when he said that he was thankful for us for discover the mistakes of his rings. Maybe he is making them more perfect - suggests Yolei.

- If is that, we have a big problem in hands - say Codi.

- I really underestimate him a lot. I can´t believe I was deceived by sush a younger boy - say Tai.

- We need to stop him right now - say Davis, determined.

- Elecmon, do you remember for where they went?

- I don´t know to where they took him, but I know they went for East.

- That isn´t enough information - say Tai impatiently.

- We follow the path that Elecmon is informing us, bro. And by the way we try to find more clues - say Kari, trying to calm him.

- O.k., Kari, but lets hurry up.

- Is the first time that I see Tai so angry - say Patamon.

- Is normal, Patamon - say T.K. - He don´t know where is his Digimon or even if he´s o.k.. That is very frustrated. All of we in is place would have react in the same way.

They follow Tai to where Elecmon inform them.

Greymon was inconcious, isolated in a place, watched by the Kaiser from his screens.

- Now, digivolve to your mega form - he orders, using his dark digivice.

Greymon digivolve to Skulgreymon. Then he lost the control and began to beat in the walls around him with the hands and the head.

- Skulgreymon, stay still - orders the Kaiser, but in vain.

But then, Skulgreymon lost the transformation and became Greymon again.

- But what is wrong with these rings? They can control a Digimon of champion level, but they can´t control a Digimon of mega level. But why? Lets try again.

He makes him digivolve to Skulgreymon again, and the same thing happened. He shots rocket from his back to the wall, making a piece of roof falls in his head and he falls unconcious in the ground, becaming Agumon again.

- Clearly the information of these rings isn´t enought to control a Digimon of mega level - he concludes - Maybe the solution is in the size of the ring. Maybe a bigger ring can handle more information to control a Digimon of this level.

- What are you going to do, Ken? - asked Wormmon, worried.

- I´m going to increase the size of the ring and increase his power. Maybe that will be enough. But of course, I need to do something to avoid that girl who thinks is smart, of invade my sistem again - suddenly he remembers - But why I´m I talking to you? You are useless. You don´t understand nothing of this - he shouted, giving a kick in him.

Wormmon deviates scared from that place. While the Kaiser was working in his plan, Wormmon takes advantage to go to the place where was Agumon. He enters in it, and sees Agumon lying unconcious in the ground.

- Why Ken is doing these things? - he say looking with pitty to Agumon - How could he became so evil?

He then breaks the ring of Agumon and leaves that place, leaving the door open to Agumon escape. After he goes, Agumon wakes up.

- I´m free of this ring. But how? Well, it doesn´t matter. I need to get out of here faster - he say, running from the open door.

The Kaiser was looking to his screen seing the model of his new ring.

- With more than one ring, I have more information to control the Digimons, but it isn´t very operative. Maybe if I joined these three rings - he then joined the three rings and formed a spiral ring - Is done. This ring have all the power to control the Digimons of mega level. Now, lets try it.

He then looks to the place where Agumon was, but he don´t see him in there.

- But where is he?

- What happened, Ken? - asked Wormmon appearing from his back.

He looks angry to him and give him a lash.

- You´re idiot - he shoutes - Was you who helped him run, wasn´t it? You wil pay for this.

- Please, Ken. Don´t be like that. If you want to make an experiment, do it in me. I will digivolve and fight for you.

The Kaiser laughs evily.

- You are kidding right? Could you digivolve to sush a powerful digimon? I´m the Digimon Kaiser, and my digimon needs to be powerful, not a powerless creature like you.

- But Ken...

- Shut up - he gives him a kick - I´m tyred of hearing you calling me Ken. I´m the Digimon Kaiser, not Ken.

- I`m sorry, Ken... I mean, Digimon Kaiser, but please, don´t hurt me - he begged.

The Kaiser was about to lash him again when he hears a sound coming from his screens.

- You have lucky. I have more important thinks to do, than this.

He looks to his screens, and see Agumon running.

- So, he is running. Lets go after him.

Agumon was running thoroughly, when he falls exausted.

- Agumon - he hears a worried voice, feeling two hands in his back.

- Are you o.k.? - he hears the voice of a a familiar Digimon.

He looks up and sees Matt and Gabumon.

- Matt, Gabumon - he says relieved.

- Thank godness we found you. Izzy told me what happened and I came immediatly to help. We need to take you to Tai and the others. Izzy told me they are closer to the Traincity. We need to go there.

Matt and Gabumon help Agumon getting in a train and they leave that place.

The Kaiser was seing everything.

- Now he has help. But I don´t care. I will get him, not matter what.

Tai and the Digidestined arrived to the Traincity, following the railway to there. They see themselves between lots of houses and a raylway in the middle of them.

- Now, what do we do? -asks Kari - We separate searching for Agumon?

- I think is better - agrees Gatomon.

Suddenly they hear the sound of a train, coming from their side. Down of a bridge, they see the light of a train appear, and then the train itself. The train approach more to them, and they can´t see Agumon, Matt and Gabumon in it.

- Agumon - yelled Tai, surprised.

- Tai - he yelled too, jumping from the train to his arms.

- I´m glad that you are o.k.. - he say, feeling him trembling of pain - Are you hurt? He hurted you?

- Don´t worry about that, Tai. Now that I´m with you, i´m fine.

They see Matt and Gabumon jumping from the train too.

- Bro. you came to help us - say T.K.. admired.

- Matt, Gabumon, thank you for bring Agumon to us - thanks Tai.

- No need to thank us. We found Agumon in the way to help you. Izzy told me what happened and I came help you.

Davis approach to Matt.

- So, you are the famous Matt who Tai talked about, and T.K.´s brother. Nice to meet you.

- Nice to meet you too, Davis. I was anxious to meet you all, but lately I´ve been so busy to come here-

- He is very cute - say Yolei, not in a way that Matt could hear but enough to Codi hear by her side.

- Really, Yolei? - say Codi, ironically.

- Guys, I think we should go now, before the Kaiser attack us - advices Kari.

- Sorry Kari, but I disagree - say Davis - Now that we came here and we knew what happened to Agumon I think we should confront the Kaiser.

- Is not that you don´t have right, Davis - say Tai - Now that I know what he did to Agumon, I will not let him be unpunished. But now I just want to put Agumon in save. I don´t want that he hurt him again.

- Well, if is that what you want, I´m with you.

They were walking from the railway, with Agumon in Tai´s back.

- Is true, Matt. You didn´t tell to Davis, that you get out with his sister - say T.K., suddenly.

Matt stopped immediatly, making an annoying face.

- I really want that you don´t remember me about that anymore.

- What? You get out with my sister?

- Well, yes. It was a deal to keep your secret safe when you and the others went to save Kari.

- She really did that to you? How shameless she is. She is a silly - he say with contempt.

- What? Don´t repeat that anymore - say Matt, firmly.

- Why are you talking like that? I´m agreeing with your unpleasantness, and you react like that? - he asks, confronting him.

T.K. had to hold Matt for him do not approach more of Davis.

- Calm down, Matt.

- I´m the only who can say that about you sister. She´s noting to me. But in your case is different. You don´t have the right to say those things, because she´s your sister, and a very important person to you. Maybe she has her defects, but everyone has. And clearly you had good moments with her that you will always treasure. And the people always give valuer to them when something bad happen to their most important people. Don´t let that happen to you, Davis.

Davis heard every word of Matt with his eyes open.

- Is true, Davis. We have to give value to all those who we love the most - agrees Kari.

Davis makes a sad expression.

- Well. O.K., O.k.. I will not say those things again.

While they were walking, the Kaiser was looking to them from a roof. They hear his laugh and look to him.

- Ken Ichijouji - exclaim Davis.

- How dare you? My name is Digimon Kaiser.

- If you think that I will ever call you like that you are mistaken. Ken, Ken, Ken Ichijouji - he insistes taunting.

- I see that you want that I became really mad.

- That is what I say to you - say an angry Tai - How dare you hurt Agumon? You will pay for that.

- Really. Don´t you have a shame of behave like a child, like you are doing now? - taunting him.

- Your miserable - Tai insultes him.

- You can be just a few years more older than me, but you are detestable. You are the shame of humanity - yell Codi, throwing a wood stick to him, but that he avoids with the whip.

- Really, is better if I eliminate sush insignificant people like you.

He snaps his fingers and lots of black digimons dinosaurs appear from all the sides, surrounding them.

- Come on, Davis. Do it - say V-mon.

- Lets go. "Digimental Up" - all of them yelled.

V-mon, Halsemon and Digmon are the firsts to shoots to the Digimons. Then Nefertimon and Pegasmon. They defead them easily.

- I will not let them fight without helping them - say Agumon running in the direction of the Kaiser.

- No, Agumon. Please, stop - begged Tai, running after him.

The Kaiser holds is new black ring.

- Now, lets see what I can do with this - he throw the ring to Agumon´s hand.

He falls for a while, but then he raises, totally different.

- Agumon are you o.k.? -asked Tai.

But Davis remove him of the way, before Agumon shoots a fire ball to him.

- Is useless, Tai. He´s controlled now by the Kaiser - say Codi.

- Agumon, digivolve to your mega level - orders the Kaiser extending his digivice.

Then Agumon Digivolves to MetalGreymon, but turning into a blue color, since it was with the help of the darkness.

- Now you digivolved like I wanted - say the Kaiser satisfied.

- Agumon - Tai approach to him - You don´t recognize me?

- Is useless. He isn´t your Digimon anymore. Now he´s my slave. Attack them, Metalgreymon.

Metalgreymon begin to attack them, but before he did anything else, Nefertimon and Pegasmon tied him with the sacred bond.

- Digmon, can you break the spiral ring? - asked Codi.

- I don´t know. Is a very small target. It will not be easy.

- I will try - say Armadillomon.

- No, please, don´t hurt him - say a worried Tai, being holded by Davis and Matt.

- Please, Tai. You need to calm down, and think with clarity - insistes Matt.

- I will try to desactivate the ring - say Yolei, determined, taking her new laptop from her backpack that she brought. Her laptop was programmed with the software that Izzy have in his computer, who copy to Yolei´s - I will find the datas of that new ring and desactivate it.

- My friends, we need to give time for Yolei to do it - say Halsemon.

- O.k., but hurry up. The bond will not resist so that much - warned Nefertimon and Pegasmon.

Davis looks to the Kaiser´s face, seing him very relaxed seing what Yolei was doing, wondering about his expression.

" Why is he so satisfied with what Yolei is doing? Did he know something that we don´t" - he thought, suspiciously.

- I have now the datas of the ring - she say, satisfied but then she looks mortified to it when she see the screen becaming distorced - But what is happening? - and then it turned off - It turned off. But Why?

- AHAHAH - laughed the Kaiser - I knew that you would try to do that again, Yolei. Because of that, I installed a virus to protect my system and now it broke your computer. Now you can´t do nothing against me. Is useless you try.

- Your scoundrel - she screams angry.

- That´s why you were so relaxed - concludes Davis, angry.

- Now, what do we do? - asked Flamedramon - We attack him? - he refers to Metalgreymon.

- No, please don´t do it - begged Tai, in panic.

- You heard what Tai said, Flamedramon. Do not attack him - say Davis.

Metalgreymon breaks the bond and shots a rocket to them, making them deviates.

- This is the Digimon who I really wanted. I truly megachampion - say the Kaiser, on the top of his head - With your help, Metalgreymon, I will conquer this world so easily.

He then leaves that place with Metalgreymon and the flying Digimons snakes.

The others look shocked to them.

- We will never be able to reaches them - say Codi.

- We my computer damage, I can do nothing to help him too. The only way is if we broke that ring - say Yolei.

- But how can I help him? - say a powerless Tai.

- Tai - say Matt, giving a punch in his face, making him fall.

- Why have you done that? -asked an indignated Davis - He is suffering because what it happened to Agumon, and you did that to him?

- Stop with that Davis - say Kari - Hear what he has to say first.

Then Tai raises up, feeling much more confident than before.

- Thanks for that, Matt. I was really needing it.

Davis looks confused to them.

- Are you better now? -asked Matt.

- Yes. Thanks to you I wake up. I can´t enter in panic like this. I need to be strong to free Agumon.

- Yes. Was that what Agumon wanted to hear from your mouth. I believe that he prefered that we face him, instead of we let him be controled by the Kaiser.

- Look, guys. The next time that we face MetalGreymon, do not hesitate to confront him - he say firmly.

- Do you have sure? -asked Kari.

- Yes.

Davis was confused with that conversation. Why that punch of Matt didn´t put Tai angry, and, instead of that he was thankful for that? And why is he now so secure that we want that they face MetalGreymon? Where is the friendship in the middle of that? Although he has all those doubts, he didn´t say anything.

- In that case, lets go - say T.K. - Ops. I´m sorry, Yolei. This are your words.

- Lets go, Digidestined - say Yolei firmly.

And they follow from the railway to the direction where the Kaiser went.

* * *

Finally I could finish this chapter. I´m not having to much time, now that ´ve exams. I will post the chapter 9 a little later, but don´t worry, because it will be here, sooner or later. Hope you like it, and please, don´t be rude. Once again, I didn´t know all th names of the Digimons in these episode. It isn´t mencioned in the video.


	9. Raidramon

I hope that you are liking my remake of Digimons 02´s serie. Anyway, I would like to know more your opinions, to know if I´m in the right way to turn this better. I put the couple Kenyako as reference because is my favourite couple of this serie.

* * *

The Kaiser was following is way in MetalGreymon top.

- Finally I found a way to control a megachampion. Now it will be more easy to me - he say, satisfied, looking to the spiral ring.

- What are you going to do with him? - asks Wormmon by his side, refering to MetalGreymon.

- I will make of him my official partner and conquer this world, without problems.

Farway from him, the Digidestined where trying to detect them from a big distance, in their train. While that, Yolei was testing her disable laptop.

- Nothing. Is not giving signal - she say frustrated.

- Can you fixe it? - asks Hawkmon.

- Well... I can try. But I think it will not be in time of be useful for today.

- You could have been more smart and cautious when you decided to use that this time - say Davis, in a accusation tone to her - Now, that we really need your laptop, it doesn´t work.

She looks shocked to him.

- Excuse me. Are you accusing me of what? I couldn´t guess the Kaiser had protected more his system - she shouted.

- Come on, Davis. You are being very unfair - say Kari in a indignant tone, putting gently her hands in Yolei´s shoulders - She doesn´t have fault of what is happening.

With Kari´s argument, Davis calmed down.

- You have right, Kari. I`m sorry, Yolei - he say in a calm tone - I´m just revolted with all this.

Yolei made a movement with her head showing she had forgive him.

- I already sent a message to Izzy because of that, for him to give us information about their direction - say Codi.

- Yes. Is our only hope for now - say Armadillomon.

- I feel really stupid of not thought that the Kaiser would try something new to continue with his plan - say an angry Davis.

- Obvious he is obsessed with his plan - continue T.K. - I never saw sush a person with sush wickedness like him.

- I really don´t understand what is his problem. What did he has against the Digimons to do this to them? And even hurt our friends, even knowing that they mean a lot to us - say Kari, indignated hugging protectively Gatomon.

- I really can´t forgive him for what he did to Agumon - say Tai firmly - We really need to free him from his curse.

- Yes. We will not let the Kaiser won the battle - say Matt.

Davis approach of Tai and Matt, confused.

- I´m sorry. But how do you plan to free Agumon? Do we need to fight against him to do that?

- Of course, Davis - affirms Matt in an obvious tone - If we don´t do anything, he will be lost just like us.

- Do you have the sure about what you are saying? I don´t know If I can fight against Tai´s Digimon - he say in a sensible way.

- Is the only way - say T.K. firmly - We don´t like the idea but is the only way to free Agumon.

- So, do you agree too that we need to give a trashing to Agumon? What king of person do you are? - say Davis angry.

- I didn´t say that. I just wanted to say that we need to find a way of taking his spiral ring.

- We tried that before and it didn´t work. For we taking it from him, we need to defead him - insists Davis in the same tone.

- But we need to do something to make it. We can´t be quiet and see the time pass, to see what will happen, like you are suggesting.

- How can you affirm that I wanna be quiet in sush a situation? - accuses him Davis, jumping for him and hugging him in the collar.

- And how can you accuse me of want to hurt Agumon? - accuses T.K. hugging him too.

- Hey, Guys. Please, calm down - say Kari and Yolei trying to separate them.

- Let them fight - they heard Tai say firmly.

- But why? - asks Codi.

- Me and Matt fought a lot in our adventures, and look how we are good friends know. They will never be true friends if they didn´t fight.

- Are you saying that they need to fight to be good friends? - asks a confused Yolei.

- Well, if Tai say it, it means that it has some sense - say Codi, trustful.

- Of course. One day you will understand - concludes Matt.

In that moment, they hear a sound coming from the communicator.

- Is from Izzy - say Codi, holding her communicator - He is saying that the Digimon Kaiser is going to south.

- Let me see something, then - say Yolei, taking her bag from her back and opening it. She takes a small compass from it and begins to read it - We are going in that direction too - she affirms.

- That´s an excellent new. This time we are really going to free Agumon - say Tai firmly.

While they were looking in front, Davis sits, with a sad expression and thoughtful. Since the others were concentrated in the way, they couldn´t see his expression, just V-mon.

- Davis, are you o.k.? - he asks worried.

He waited a little before he answered.

- Tell me, V-mon. Do you really consider me a good friend to you? - he asks with doubfull tone.

- Of course I do, Davis. You are the greatest friend that I ever had - he say.

- Well, maybe the friendship that I´ve to give to you isn´t enought.

- What did you say?

- Nothing. Is nothing - he say amused.

In a more closer distance, the Digimon Kaiser was still following his way, when he hears is Digivice detecting a signal.

- They are following me. I need to do something to stop them or they will spoil my plans again. MetalGreymon, turn back - he orders.

Suddently, the Digidestined hear their Digivices detecting a signal too.

- Is weird - say Codi, looking to her Digivice like the others - It seems or digivices are detecting a Digiegg.

- What? There is another? - asks Kari surprised.

Then they stop the train near of the place where the signal was coming. Then they look to the montain, and they saw a symbol that Matt recognized immediatly.

- That is the friendship symbol.

- Maybe what is in there is related to you - say Gabumon.

- Lets gonna take a look.

They went in the signal direction. Next to the wall, in a pit, they see a Digiegg with the friendship symbol in it.

- Here it is. The Digiegg of Friendship.

- This symbolise all the fights that me and Matt had before - say Tai in a roguish way.

- We fought a lot for sush insignificant things, wasn´t it? - say Matt, agreeing with him.

- Hey, wait - asks Davis confused, approaching tof them - I don´t understand. Now the fights between people are a prove of friendship? It doesn´t make sense.

Tai and Matt laught to each other because of his question.

- But what is doing here this Digiegg? There are more Digidestined that we didn´t find yet? - asks Kari.

- Maybe, or maybe is for me like it happen to you and T.K.. - say Matt.

- Try to pull it, Matt - encourage him, Gabumon.

- O.k.. I will try.

He approach to the Digiegg and put his hands around it. He tried to pull it, but he couldn´t.

- Is to much heavy. I can´t pull it.

All the others tried too, but in vain.

- Is your turn to try, Davis - encourage him, Matt.

Seing Davis reticent, V-mon asks him.

- What is happening, Davis? You are very weird.

- Well... I think... I´m the last person who should try to pull it.

The others look surprised to him.

- This is the friendship´s symbol, isn´t it? So, recently I discover that I don´t know nothing about friendship - he say in a humble way.

- What the hell are you saying? - asks Tai.

- Well, you told me that I had to fight against MetalGreymon, even if he is a friend; and that I had to fight with T.K. to be is friend. I don´t know the meaning of that. I don´t know nothing about friendship.

Tai and Matt grab him in the arms.

- Don´t be nonsense. Try to pull the egg. Do what we are saying - insists Matt.

- Don´t loose more time, Davis - agrees Tai.

They push him to the egg.

- O.k., o.k., guys. Don´t be mad.

He put the hands around the egg and tryed to pull it, but he couldn´t.

- Do you see. It isn´t for me.

They look surprised to him. In that moment, they hear a very annoying whistle, which made everyone cover the ears.

- What is that noise? - say Yolei, frustrated.

They look to the sky and see some Flymons flying in their direction, shooting stingers to them. They could avoide them, but that annoying whistle that they where making, continue to stunned them. When the noise stop and they opened their eyes, T.K. couldn´t see Patamon anywhere.

- But, where is Patamon? - he asks, worried.

- He is in there - say Kari, pointing to a Flymon who was grabing Patamon in a claw - He took him.

- Patamon - yelled T.K. running after them, together with the others.

Then they see MetalGreymon stoping them of proceed.

- MetalGreymon - exclaimed Tai.

- Davis, lets go - say V-mon.

- Come on, Yolei - say Hawmon.

- "Digimental Up" - yelled, Davis, Yolei, Codi and Kari.

They armodigivolve. Gabumon also digivolved too to Garurumon.

- Don´t you dare to approach more - treat the Kaiser, in the top of MetalGreymon, with Patamon by his side, hold by the Flymon.

- What are you going to do with him? - asks T.K. angry.

- I will try my second spiral ring to see what it does to this Digimon.

- No way - say Armadillomon, ready to shoot his attack, but is stopped by Davis.

- Stop, Flamedramon. Don´t you see that you can hurt Patamon?

- I´m sorry, Davis. But...

- What are we going to do? He´s to much closer to the Kaiser - say Hawkmon, feeling powerless.

- We can´t do nothing - say Davis.

- Davis, what are you thinking? We need to do something to save Patamon - insistes T.K..

- What the hell are you saying? Is that that I´m worried about - Davis replied.

- Then why you are so quiet?

- How dare you say that I´m quiet?

They begin to hold each other by the colars, ready to fight again, but Yolei separate them.

- Hey, stop both of you. A signal of friendship or not, this isn´t the moment to fight.

- Really? Is that the kind of relation that you have, that you call friendship? What sush a weak power between you - say the Kaiser.

- You are wrong, Digimon Kaiser - say Kari - Or friendship is very strong and was always what unite us in the worse moments. Unfortunatly a wicked person like you will never be able to understand what are those things.

- Thats right. Because of the strong friendship that I´ve with PAaamon you will never be able to control him - say T.K., firmly - He will never do what you want.

- Not even MetalGreymon - agrees Tai - Our friendship is more stronger that your black powers.

Matt give a disguised look to Garurumon while the Kaiser was distracted, and he understood the signal. Without they know, he begin to deviate from them.

- That is what we are going to see, when I put my spiral ring in your friend.

- No, stop - T.K. run to him, but MetalGreymon shooted to him.

- T.K. look out - say Tai, deviating him of the way.

When the Kaiser looks to Patamon, at the moment he wanted to put the spiral ring in him, Garurumon jumps to a montain and then jumps in their direction, passing in the middle of they, catching Patamon from the claw of the Flymon and breaking the spiral ring. He then give back Patamon to T.K..

- Well done, Garurumon - say Matt - You shouldn´t lost so much time talking - say Matt to the Kaiser.

- Are you o.k., Patamon? - asked a worried T.K., holding him.

- Yes, T.K.. Don´t worry.

Davis looks surprised to him.

- I can´t believe that T.K. risked his life to protect Patamon.

- You are ready to protect me to, Davis. Don´t you? - say Armadillomon.

- Well, yes. Maybe - he hesitated.

- Maybe? How maybe? You should say "yes" - say a shocked Armadillomon.

- Now you put me really mad - say the Kaiser angry - Is time for you to be punished. MetalGreymon attack them.

- We need to save Agumon - say Tai.

- Don´t worry, Davis. We just need to destroy the spiral ring - say Matt mounted in Garurumon.

Then he begun to shot to Garurumon, to distroy the spiral ring, but MetalGreymon could avoid all the shoots.

- Guys, you need to react too - say Davis, talking to the other.

- O.k. - they agreed, except Davis, who was worried.

They begin to shoot to him too, trying to distroy the spiral ring. They knew they were hurting him, but they knew it was the only way to try to distroy the spiral ring.

- So, Davis. Are we going to fight? -asks Armadillomon confused.

- But... but... how can we do it? This is Tai´s digimon. How can we hurt him? - he say worried.

- Davis... Look what have you done - Armadillomon loses his digivolution and come back to be V-mon - If you don´t believe in you, I can´t digivolve.

- Davis, you need to believe in yourself.

- But how, if I don´t know what is the friendship.

- What the hell are you saying, Davis? - asks Matt, worried.

- You don´t see? I don´t know nothing about friendship. I don´t understand how the sacrifice of a friend, a fight between people, or tolerate someone annoying like my sister in my life, has to do with friendship - he say frustrated.

- HAHAHA - laughs the Kaiser - So is this the leader that you are? What a disappointement. You are a weak. Your attitude just prove that the friendship is a weak force and that the domination is the biggest force in the world.

Davis couldn´t believe that he was agreeing with the Kaiser when he said he was a weak. He was seing the Digimons attacking MetalGreymon trying to distroy the black ring. But how could he do the same thing if that it means to hurt a friend. He didn´t wanted to be quiet, but he also didn´t wanted to hurt a friend. It seems that because of all the choices that he was going to make, he was about to fail as a friend.

- I will never be a good friend to all of you - say Davis in knees with his head down, feeling powerless.

- Davis, what are you saying? - asks V-mon, worried.

- Davis - say Matt approaching of him - Don´t be nonsense. You will always be a good friend to us.

- But how? I don´t know how.

Then, he closed his eyes and though in all the events that happened before that made him question about friendship. First of all, he couldn´t understand how could he be friend of his sister who was sush an annoying person. Then he remembered that, even she is annoying, he had good moments with her, and that, like an older sister, she always helped and protected him in many moments. Is true that she is annoying but she never hurt anybody because of that. This it means that he just have to respect her? And when he fought with T.K.. Where was the friendship in that? It was because deep inside of them, they never wanted to hurt each other, but only to get rid of a big tension? And when Tai and T.K. tolerated them to attack their digimons to free them. It was because there wasn´t really another way to free them? Were they suppressing so that much their pain of see their friends being attacked, to do what was right? Was that what was happening?

- Davis - he hears Kari´s soft voice, making him comeback to reality - How can you not be a good friend to us if you always tried to protect us? Do you remember when you wanted to be sacrificed in our place when the Kaiser pretended that he had captured us, after the football game?

- And when you and T.K. went to safe Kari in the robot city - continues Yolei.

He looks surprised to them. His friends considered him a good friend to them. He then realise how much he considers they good friends for him, too. He always admired and envied T.K. relaxed mind, which makes him think with clarity; Kari´s sweetness and worry about the others, which many times softened his heart; Codi´s curiosity which makes him seem more inteligent and mature than what he seems; and Yolei´s capabilities and energy which always made of her a good partner to him against the enemy; and his biggest friend V-mon, who always gave him strengh and reason to fight for the good. But he still doesn´t understand. If the friendship brings those good feelings for us, why it has to make us suffer too, for making us pass by painful moments like sacrifices for our friends?

- Why does the friendship has to be so painful? - he yelles.

Then he sees his Digivice shine. Then the Digiegg of friendships levite from the ground and go into Davis direction, to the surprise of all.

- But, what is happening? - he asks , surprised.

- The Digiegg reacted to your feeling of friendship, Davis - concludes V-mon, animated - The digiegg is yours without doubt.

- Davis, try to use it - say Matt.

- O.k. Lets try, V-mon - he say trustfull - "Digimental Up".

V-mon armodigivolve to Raidramon.

- Is incredible. The same Digimon can digivolve to different forms. What it means that? - asks Codi.

- I don´t know, but it doesn´t matter now. Davis, do what you have to do - encourages him Tai.

The Kaiser looks surprised to them, but immediatly recover his moods.

- It´s only another weak transformation. Nothing can defead my MetalGreymon.

- You are wrong - say Davis, with thrust - We are going to destroy the spiral ring and recover our usual Agumon.

- Well said, Davis - agrees Matt - Now, lets do it.

Both Davis and Matt mounted in Raidramon and Garurumon in attack position.

- Now we are gonna fight with all our strenght - say Davis firmly.

MetalGreymon shooted to them, but they could avoid the attacks. Then, Garurumon run by his right side, making him distract, and then Raidramon took advantage of that to shoot to the Spiral ring which break it immediatly.

- You made it - say Tai, satisfied.

- Oh, no - say the Kaiser, seing his spoiled plan.

He then jumped to the back of one of his flying Digimons snackes, before MetalGreymon lose his transformation.

Then MetalGreymon returns to be Agumon again and Tai runned to hug him.

- Agumon. Are you o.k.?

- Of course I´m Tai. Finally I´m with you again.

- For now on you need to be more careful. I was worried about you.

The others look to Davis and Raidramon.

- You and Raidramon were indredible, Davis - prises him Kari.

- Your performance was great - continues Yolei.

- Thank you, guys - he thanks with proud.

- I don´t get it? Why the same digimon could Digivolve to different forms? - asks Codi.

- I don´t know, but it was very useful that happen - say T.k..

Matt jumped to Davis, hugging him.

- Well done, boy. You did a good job.

- Are you serious?

- Of course I´m.

The Kaiser was following his way in the Digimons snakes.

- I don´t understand. How could my spiral ring be distroyed by sush a simple power like that? - he asks, confused.

- They are really good friends. Maybe, because of that, they can reunite their forces and become stronger - suggests Wormmon.

He looks angry to him.

- Are you agreeing with them when they say the friendship´s power is the most strongest of all? Don´t be naive. Is sush a stupid thought.

The Digidestined returned to the human world.

- We had luck of freeing Agumon from the Kaiser´s curse. But we need to continue to be careful.

Matt and Tai turn to Davis.

- Tell us, Davis. What did you realise in that moment when you received the Digiegg of friendship - asks Matt.

- Well. I understhood that the friendship is a beautiful feeling but also very painful, because sometimes the destiny isn´t generous in a relation between friends and sometimes we need to do sacrificies for them, even if that means sacrificing them. I think that only God can judge that, when someone do something like that. I also understood that I need to be patient with my sister. Her personalitty never hurt anybody. I just need to respect her a little more.

- Now you understood what is the friendship.

- Yes, I think so.

- When I digivolved, Davis, I didn´t felt just our energy. I felt the energy of Tai, Matt and the others. I think we should thanks to everyone for them to gave their strength to us - say DemiVeemon.

- But what are you saying. Is only to me that they need to thanks - he say, squeezing him.

- You are being very ungrateful, Davis - say Yolei, in a disappointed tone.

- Like if I had something to thanks to you - he say in the same tone.

They look with a mad face to each other, with will of rip the face of each other.

- Well. I knew that Davis would never change - say Matt with a funny expression.

- What? But why do you say that? - asks Davis, confused.

- You continue to behave like a child. You just know to say "was me".

- They have right, Davis - agrees Kari, laughing.

He felt embarassed with her comment.

Later, when all leaved school, Davis returned home with DemiVeemon in his arms. He put the schoolbag and DemiVeemon in his bad. Then he see his sister looking at him from the door.

- You could have say something when you entered - she suggests, with a little bossy tone.

- And why? I´m the one together with our parents who have the key of our house - he replied in the same tone - Talking about that. Where are they?

- They went to a restaurant and they put me in charge of or dinner. I did your favourite dish. If you don´t wanna eat it, I eat it alone.

- Oh, no. Don´t you dare - he say running after her, to the table.

They sit at the table and begin to eat. His sister remembered of making his favourite dish. That made Davis understand how much his sister cares of his well-being. He then promise to himself of treat her a little better. After all, nobody is perfect.

* * *

Well, guys. Finally I could finish this chapter. I´ve been very busy. Hope you like it.


	10. A Picnic In Digimon World

The plain from America already arrived to Japan. When Mimi gets out of it, she stopped in the airport exit, looking to the Japan´s sky.

- It passed a lot of time since I left from Japan - she say apprehensive.

Then she looks to her digivice whish was programmed with America´s hours and suddenly, it turns to Japan hours, which was more early than in America.

- Is so soon in here yet - she say stretching, and leaving that place.

The alarm clock begin to rang. Davis was sleeping so deeply that he couldn´t hear it, but DemiVeemon wake up immediatly, and jump to his belly, calling him.

- Davis. Davis, wake up. It´s morning already - he calls him, enthusiastic.

- What...? - he mumble - Let me sleep a little more.

- But, Davis, don´t you remember that today we have a picnic with our friends?

Then he wakes up immediatly.

- Of course. I almost forget it.

He raises up from his bed and begins to dress up.

In his house, Codi was dressing and looking for Upamon.

- Upamo, where are you - he calls in a lower tone, for his mother not hear him.

He then looks to the kitchen and see Upamon over the table, looking to his mother. He then jumps to his arms.

- Upamon, I already told you to not walk like that by the house. My mother can´t see you - he warns him.

- I know, Codi, but what your mother is doing smells so good, that I couldn´t resist of see what is it.

- She is finishing the food that we need to take to our picnic. Now we need to hurry up.

T.K. finished his dutys and was preparing to leave his house, in hurry.

- I´m already leaving, mom - he say, but suddenly, he remembers something - I almost forgot - he then returns home, and leaves again with his backpack.

- T.K., how dare you leave without me. You are so mean - complains Patamon, inside of the backpack.

- I´m sorry, Patamon. It will not be repeated - he say, embarassed.

Yolei was in her Supermarked, chosing what she needed to take to the picnic.

- But where is going to be that picnic? - asked her mother, taking notes of her expensives.

- We didn´t decided yet, mom. We are going to choose when we meet.

- That is weird. How, in the on day of the picnic, you don´t know where you are going to do it?

- I don´t find nothing weird on it. And we aren´t go so that farway from here. Now I need to leave. See you later mom - she run to the outside, with the things in her backpack.

- Yolei, wait... - calls her mother, but she didn´t listened her.

In the outside, she could hear Poromon complain inside of the backpack.

- Oh, my God. Are you o.k., Poromon? - she asks, worried, opening the backpack, seing Poromon surrounded by the things.

- I´m o.k., but be careful with your movements. I´m being smashed by all these things.

- I´m sorry, Poromon.

- Good morning, Yolei - she hears T.K. greets her, from her back.

She turns to then, and sees Codi together with him.

- Hello, guys. Do you have everything with you?

- Of course with do. We are just waiting for you - say Codi.

- I`m ready too. Lets go.

They follow together to the school.

Kari was in her room, packing her thinks in her backpack, singing with a smile. Gatomon was looking apprehensive to it.

- Do I need to go in there too with all those things? - she asks with unpleasantness.

- Of course, Gatomon. Is the only way for you to go with me without problems. Come on, lets go - she holds her, and put her inside of the backpack.

- Kari, be careful or I will suffocate - she complains.

When she close the backpack, she hears the bell. Is Tai who open it, and see Sora, with a backpack too.

- Hi Tai - she greets him in a soft tone, and giving a light kiss to him in the mouth.

- Hi, Sora. Kari is almost ready.

- Have you sure you don´t wanna come with us to the picnic? - she asks to him - You really need to relax a bit, like me.

- I really would like to go, but I have to study for the exam for tomorrow - he say smiling, but clearly Sora could feel the annoyance in his voice because of that.

- Is a pitty. If you had study with more precedence you didn´t need to study so that much today - she say in a soft warning tone.

- I know, but what do you want? I`m like this. I leave everything to the last hour - he say embarassed.

- Well, I confesse that is something that I like in you.

They look with a rogish smile to each other. Then Kari appears in the hall with her backpack.

- Hello, Sora. Sorry for making you wait so long. I´m ready.

- Don´t worry, Kari. I didn´t wait so that long.

- Goodbye, bro. I will comeback later.

- Have a good time, Kari.

Sora and Tai give another kiss to each other, and Sora leaves with Kari.

When they arrive to school they didn´t see the others in the entrance, so they guessed that they were already inside of the building.

Before they enter, they hear some footspets coming from their side. They where fearing that it could be someone of the school, which was not very good, since in that day, they were forbidden of enter in the school. But, instead of that, they saw a girl with pink hair, and some stairs bonded in it.

- Sora, Kari? Are really you? - asked Mimi, surprised.

- Mimi - exclaimed Sora, hugging her, enthusiastic - What a big surprise. I don´t expected to see you again so soon.

- We missed you a lot, Mimi - say Kari, smiling - What bring you to Japan, again?

- I missed you so much too - she say enthusiastic, hugging Sora - I came to the wedding of my cousin, for tomorrow.

- So you are here for a ceremony.

- Well, yes.

- But what are you doing here? The school is closed today.

- Well, I took advantage of that to come to visit my old school. But, what are you doing here too?

Sora and Kari look to each other, thinking if they should tell her. Then, they understood that they didn´t had anything to lose if they told her.

- Well. We are going to a picnic with the new Digidestined in the Digimon world - reveals Sora.

She looks surprised to them.

- You said "New Digidestined"?

- Yes. They are inside of the building waiting for us. Do you wanna come with us to meet them? - asks Kari.

- Well. Yes. Why not?

They enter in the school and go to the computers class, where were already in there the others.

- Hello, guys. Sorry for the late - apologyses Kari.

- No, problem, Kari. We were still choosing the place to go - say Davis, trying to relax her.

But then, the look of all fixed in Mimi. T.K. reconized her immediatly.

- Oh. Hello, Mimi. Nice to see you again - he greets her.

- Mimi? - exclaimed the others.

Seing their confusion, Sora didn´t took so long to present her.

- Guys, let me present one of the first Digidestined, together with me and the others. This is Mimi Tachikawa.

- So, you are the famous Mimi, who Sora talked a lot about - say Yolei, curious.

- Well, yes. Did Sora said good things about me? - she asked, with a roguish smile to Sora.

- Well..., yes. With some defects about you, but, most of all were good things - say Yolei with a large smile, not trying to offend her, most because she couldn´t hide most of what she has to say.

Sora felt a little embarassed about that, but Mimi laughed of her comment.

- You are very funny, Yolei.

Yolei didn´t know what to answer.

- Do you like to come with us to the picnic?

- Is a good idea, Mimi. You didn´t went to the Digimon world since you left - advice Sora.

- Well... - she say, thoughtful - The wedding of my cousin is just tomorrow. So, today I can take the advantage to relax a bit.

- Good. So you are welcome - say Yolei, enthusiastic.

- Hey, Yolei! Don´t talk just for yourself - interrupts Davis - Don´t get me wrong, Mimi, is just, sometimes she forget that is not only her opinion that it counts. But, for me, you can come with us.

Yolei makes a grimace to him.

- For me too - agree the others too.

- Then, Digidestined, prepare to enter - say Yolei.

They enter in the Digimon world and appear in a place surrounded by trees.

- We are safe in here. There isn´t a signal of a black tower - say Davis satisfied, looking around.

Mimi looks around to with curiosity.

- This is the Digimon world, without doubt - she say, looking to a flower, which remember her of Palmon - I wish I could see Palmon again.

- Sora - they heard Piyomon, calling from their size - I was waiting for you.

- Nice to see you, Piyomon.

They hug each other. Then he looks to Mimi.

- Mimi. What a surprise to see you.

- Hello, Piyomon. How are you?

- I´m o.k.. If I knew that you come, I would tell to Palmon to come with us.

She looks surprised to him.

- Do you know where he is?

- Yes. He is in the Morymori florest. By there - he points to their side.

- Guys, do you mind if I go looking for him, before we start with the picnic? - she asks.

- No problem, Mimi. While that, we are going preparing the things - say Kari, with generosity.

- I would like to go with you. I want to see you partner - say Yolei, curious.

- No problem, Yolei. You can come.

- Guys, can you take my stuff with you, while I go with Mimi.

- O.k., Yolei - say Sora, holding her bag.

Then Mimi, Yolei and Hawkmon go to an opposite path of the others.

Davis and the others continue to follow, undecided with the place that they want to chose.

- I think we should stay right here - suggests T.K..

- Don´t you think we should look better? - say Davis.

- I agree with T.K., Davis. I´m starving - agrees Kari.

Hearing her words, he turns to them, hiding his embarassement.

- You have right, Kari. We can stay right here.

- Is better. We can snack something while Yolei and Mimi don´t return - say Codi.

While they were preparing the things, Yolei and Mimi continued looking for Palmon.

- Palmon, Palmon - calls Mimi, looking to everywhere.

- Tell me, Mimi. How is your Digimon Partner? - asks Yolei.

- He´s very cute - she answer with a smile - He seems a flower.

- I´m anxious to meet him.

- I don´t see him since I left to America. I miss him a lot.

- Why did you left to America?

- It was offered to my father a good job opportunity in America, so we left to there. At the beginning I wasn´t so enthusiastic, but with the time, I became accustomed. Now I have lots of friends and very stylish - she say wih proud.

- Really? So, I suppose that you know lots of cute guys.

- Of course.

- Can you present one to me? - she asks with a large smile.

- Well, maybe the next time that I return, I bring one of them.

- Good.

- Just tell me something. What was Davis talking about when we arrived? He talked about a black tower.

- Yes. It happens that there is a boy called Digimon Kaiser, who is subjecting the Digimons to his orders. To do that he is putting black rings in them, and black towers by all the Digimon world to controll them.

- Really? But that means that The Digimon World is in danger again - she say apprehensive.

- Yes. We are trying to stop him, but he always appears with new plans to get what he wants - informs Hawkmon.

- So, I was right about being worried about Palmon. I need to find him to know if he´s o.k..

At that moment, they heard a weird tinnitus noise, coming from above. They look to behing, to the sky and see a Kuwagamon going in their direction. They could see a black ring in his waist.

- My God. What kind of Digimon is this? - asks Yolei, worried.

- Is a Kuwagamon. He´s being controlled by a black ring - informs Hawkmon in the same tone - He already is dangerous without the ring. With it, he´s worse.

- He´s going in our direction. Lets run - yells Mimi.

They run despairingly from there, persecuted by the Kuwagamon, who was cutting the trees in his way with his wings. They arrive to a cliff, not very hight, since they could see easily the top of the trees, but enough to kill if they fall. In the middle of all those trees they could see perfectly an huge building, similar to a gazebo, but they didn´t care about it, since they were thinking in more important things.

- What do we do now? - asks Mimi, scared.

- Yolei, are you ready? - asks Hawkmon firmly, preparing to digivolve.

- Lets go, Hawkmon.

But before Yolei could hold her digivice, Kuwagamon appears suddently from the trees and passed so nearly of them, making a violent wave of air, throwing them to the cliff. Hawkmon grabs Yolei and Mimi with his claws by their wrists, trying with all his strenghs to put them down with suavity.

- Are you o.k., girls? - he asks, putting them down, recovering his breath.

- Yes. Thanks, Hawkmon - thanks Yolei - And you? Are you o.k.?

- Well, yes, but you both are very heavy - he complains.

- Are you calling us, fat? - both asked with mad faces.

- No... I didn´t mean that. Is just... - he tries to justify.

- O.k., just forget it. I think that we just need to think in what happened now - say Mimi.

- He´s one of the Kaiser´s submissives - affirms Yolei, remembering the black ring - But I don´t see a black tower anywhere to control him.

In his screens´s room, the Digimon Kaiser was seing them by his screens, with a devilish smile.

- It´s useless, my dear. You will never find my tower. You think you are smart but I´m always one step in front of you - he say with certainty.

- What are you planing to do, Ken? - asks Wormmon by his side.

- I think I´m going to choose a special opponent to them - he say, typing in his screens buttons.

While that, Yolei and Mimi where still thinking in what had happened.

- The black towers are what control those black rings? - asks Mimi, intrigated.

- Yes. But know he invented a more evolved ring in spiral which don´t need the towers to control it. But those simple rings need to be controlled by the towers. But I don´t see anyone near - she continues looking around.

Then a shadow covers them, and looking above, they see Kuwagamon going in their direction again.

- Oh, no. Not again - complains Yolei.

They run again from there, followed by him. But, suddently Mimi stumbles and Yolei and Hawkmon stop worried with her.

- Oh, no. Are you o.k. Mimi? - screems Yolei in panic.

- Run, Yolei. Don´t worry about me - yells Mimi.

But then, when Kuwagamon was closer, they felt a vines involving them and pulling them to the bushes by their side, avoiding Kuwagamon´s attack.

- He left now - say Palmon, the owner of the vines.

- Palmon! - say a tearful Mimi, looking to him.

- Mimi! - he say tearful too.

They hug each other tenderly.

- I missed you so much, Mimi.

- Me too, Palmon. I had a feeling that you where calling me.

Yolei and Hawkmon look to them tearful too.

- This is so beautiful - cries Yolei.

- The Digimon world is in danger again, in the hands of that Digimon Kaiser - informs Palmon in a worried tone.

- I know. Yolei told me about that. Did he hurted you?

- No. Fortunately I´ve been capable of put myself in safe of his hands. But I´ve seen what she is doing with the Digimons.

Yolei approach of them.

- So you are Mimi´s partner. You are very cute - she say.

- Thanks. And who are you?

- I´m sorry - she say embarassed - I´m Yolei, one of the new Digidestined.

- I see.

- Tell me something. Do you know if there is any black tower near of here? - asks Hawkmon.

- No. There are many Digimons with black rings by here but I don´t know where is the black tower which control them.

- O.k., but it needs to be here somewhere.

Then they heard a noise coming from the trees and they see them being deviated to the sides, like if something was crossing by the middle.

- What is happening? - asks Mimi scaried.

- Something is approaching of us - affirms Palmon.

Then, in their front appears Cherrymon ( a tree Digimon ).

- Is Cherrymon - informs Palmon - A very traitorous Digimon of the woods.

- You said, traitorous? - asks Yolei.

- Yes. I remembered when he eluded Matt against us in our advntures - informs Mimi.

- You said, "eluded"? He can eluded us?

They see a spiral ring in his arm.

- Oh, no. He´s been controlled by a spiral ring - say Hawkmon, worried.

- I will finish with you, young ladies - say Cherrymon, shooting his cherry attack to them, making them deviate.

- Yolei, now is the moment - say Hawkmon firmly.

- Yes, lets go. "Digimental Up".

Hawkmon digivolves to Halsemon. Yolei mounts in him and they fly from there, avoiding Cherrymon attacks.

- If you think that you are safe from me, you are very wrong, if you look by your side - he warns with venomously.

Looking by their side, they see Kuwagamon approaching of them again.

- Oh, no. Not him again - complains Yolei.

- I will try to break his ring - say Halsemon firmly.

He shoots to him, but he could avoid the attacks easily.

- He´s to much flexible, Halsemon. Do not approach more, or you´ll be hurt. You saw how is wings are dangerous.

- I know, but we need to do something - he say frustrated, running from Kuwagamon and avoiding Cherrymons attacks too.

- I know. We need to destroy the black tower. I believe that Cherrymon is eluding us to not find it - she say, looking firmly to the gazebo right in front of her.

Then Mimi, looking to the gazebo too, remembering about Palmon´s information, thinks the same thing as Yolei.

- Of course - she say, in a lower and logic tone - Yolei, distroy that gazebo. Is the black tower disguised.

- Right now, Mimi.

The Kaiser hears what they say by his screens, angry.

- Oh, no.

Then Halsemon shoots to the gazebo, making the illusion disappear, revealing the black tower.

- Your devious bratt - grumbles Cherrymon, looking to Mimi - How could you avoid my illusion?

- It calls, intelligence - say Yolei, firmly, flying in Halsemon, in his direction.

Then Halsemon shoots to his spiral ring in his arm, freeing him of its power.

- Now is our turn, Mimi - say Palmon, seing the black tower disactivated.

- Yes, Palmon - she agrees firmly.

Palmon digivolves to Togemon. He then shoots his thorns´s attack to Cherrymon, who put his arms in front of his face.

- I know you were by the effect of the black ring, but I know how you are without it too. Do not interfer again in the Digidestined mission - orders Togemon to him.

- That´s what we´ll see - he threats them, leaving that place.

Then Togemon approach of the black tower, and distroyed the rest of it.

The Kaiser was seing them by his screens.

- This will not end like this - he threats.

Hawkmon and Yolei approach to Mimi and Togemon.

- It was great, Mimi. We made a good team, don´t you think? - asks Yolei, with proud.

- You have rightm Yolei. But now, lets come back to our picnic. We lost to much time, and our friends clearly are worried about us by now - say Mimi.

- You have right, Mimi. I almost forget about that.

With the help of Halsemon and Togemon they could, climb the cliff and return to their friends who they find in the way looking for them, worried.

- But where have you been? You have took so long that we decided to go looking for you - say Davis.

- Sorry, guys. But we had some problems with the Digimon Kaiser - informs Yolei.

They look surprised to Togemon.

- Hello, Togemon. I see that Mimi already found you - say Sora.

- And clearly you had problems for you to Digivolve - say Kari.

- You have right, girls.

Davis approach to Yolei.

- But who is this digimon? - he asks.

- Is Mimi´s digimon partner - she informs.

- Mimi, I would like to protect this area from the Digimon Kaiser´s hands - Togemon asks.

- I will be happy if you do that - she agrees hugging him.

- We count with you Togemon - both agree in unison.

- Now, lets return to our picnic. I´m starving - say T.K..

- Do you wanna come with us Togemon - ask Codi.

- Of course, guys. Thanks for the invitation.

Halsemon and Togemon return to their Hawkmon and Palmon´s forms and joined them in the picnic. While they were eating happily, the Kaiser was seing them by his screens.

- I will let them get some fun for today. But they will see what will appear next - he treats.

* * *

Finally I could finish this chapter. I decided to use different Digimons in this chapter. Hope you like it.


	11. Shurimon

In the Digimon World, the Digimon Kaiser was arriving to the Gekomons village, in his Digimon flying snake, ready to dominate it. But before, he knew he had to hide his black tower in somewhere to the Digidestined don´t interfere in his plans.

In her house, Yolei and Poromon were seing, apprehensive, a reporter in television about the disappearance of Ken. Suddenly, the televison turned off, and she looks surprised to her father with the command in his hand.

- Hey, dad. That reporter was important - she protested.

- Is time for you to go to bed, not of watch television. Come on, go to your room - he insists.

He turns his back to her, not seing her unpleasant face. Then, her brother cross the room, and tripped in Poromon.

- Hey, Yolei. Look to where you left your things - he complains.

- You need to look out to where you put your feet too - she replied, holding Poromon and leaving.

Before she enter in her bedroom, she looks to her side, seing her mother looking to her with reproof.

- Yolei, thats not the way to talk with your older brother.

- Just because he is older than me thats not a reason to say everyting what he wants to me - she replied, entering in her room.

She close the door and lies down in her bed.

- I can´t believe. I already lied in my bed, and I´m already mad - she complained.

- Calm down, Yolei. You now they care about you - reassures her, Poromon.

- I know, Poromon. But I don´t have problems of reply to them when they bother me.

In the next morning, in the Digimon World, in Gekomons village, a Gekomon runned hopelessly to the castle of his master, Shogungekomon.

- Is terrible, master. Is terrible - he repeated continuosly, until he arrive near of his master, who was sleeping.

Shogungekomon open slowly his eyes, and wakes up with not a well humored face. He then pulls a rope, which made a platform levitate under him, taking Gekomon with him.

- Wait a moment, Master. Wait a moment - he say, almost falling from the plataform.

They arrive to the top of the building and Shogungekomon looks terrified to all the inhabitants of the village being controlled by black rings.

- They are all being controlled by those rings - say Gekomon, looking with his binoculars to the village - But we don´t see a black tower anywhere.

- Damn it, that Digimon Kaiser. He already arrived here - screams hopelessly his master.

After classes, the Digidestined reunited in the computer class.

- Did you see that reporter about Ken in television? - asked Codi.

- Yes - answered Davis, frustrated - The police continues looking for him. It makes me feel frustrated not be able to tell them what we know.

- You have right, Davis. It would have make his parents feel more relieved to know that he´s ok - agrees Kari, in a soft tone.

- But, the only thing that we can do now is continue to try to stop him - say T.K.

- Do you believe that he will return home one day? - asks Codi.

- We hope so, or the Digimon world will face several problems.

- Talking about that. He continues to increase his territory - informs Yolei, looking to the lots of black points in the map of Digimon world. She looks specially to a red blinking point - We received now an help request from the Digimon world.

- It seems the Digimon Kaiser is causing problems again - say Davis - We have to go right now to there.

- I will open the door.

Before they go, the door of the room opened and they see Mimi.

- Oh. Hello Mimi - greets Yolei.

- Hello guys. I came to see an old teacher of mine before I return to America, and I decided to see you before I leave. Are you going now to the Digimon World?

- Yes. We received an help request from there now - informs Davis.

- Really? From where?

- Is coming from a black point, one of the Kaiser´s areas. Do you wanna come with us? - asks Kari.

- Yes, of course. I wanna help - she say firmly.

- Lets go, then - say Yolei.

They enter in the Digimon world, and appear in Gekomons village.

- What place is this? It seems a village from the time of Samurais - compares Davis, confused.

- This is the the Gekomons village - informs Mimi - I remember when they welcomed me when I was lost in our adventures.

- They welcomed you? - asks Yolei, admired.

- Yes. They treated me like a princess. And they ask me to sing to them, to make them happy.

- Mimi - she hears Palmon by her side.

- Palmon, you are here - she hug him.

- Yes. I knew the Gekomons needed help and I came immediatly, since the village is near of the Morimori´s florest.

- Thank Godness you came.

Suddenly, they hear their digivices emit a signal.

- Is curious. It seems the Digivice is detecting a digiegg - say Codi, admired.

- Another one? - asks Kari, surprised.

- Let see what is it - say Davis.

They follow the signal more to the center of the village. In there, in a small temple, they see a Digiegg on a table.

- But this is the symbol of Sincerity - say Mimi, admired.

- Try to pull it, Mimi - say Palmon.

- O.k., I will try.

She approach of the Digiegg and tried to pull it, but she couldn´t.

- Maybe is for one of us, like it happened to Davis with the friendship symbol - suggests Kari.

- Can you please try to pull it, guys?

All of them tried, but was in vain too.

- It didn´t move a little - say T.K. - Maybe it isn´t for us at all.

Suddenly they begin to feel observed. Lots of Floramons and Mushroomons begin to appear from the alleys and surrounded them.

- They are all being controlled - say Kari, worried, looking to the black rings.

- But where it is a black tower? - asks Codi.

- Maybe it is hidden somewhere like it happen in Morimori´s florest - suggests Yolei.

- If that is true, where is it hidden? - asks Davis, frustrated.

The digimons begin to attack them but their partners defeated them. Seing that they were many, they understand that they needed to run from there.

- What are we going to? We need to hide somewhere - say Yolei, in panic, running.

- Hey, Children. Como to here - they hear a voice calling from an alley.

They look to the alley and see a Gekomon in a sewer, calling for them.

- Gekomon! - exclaims Mimi.

- Come on, Digidestined. Lets go.

Before they enter, Davis looks confused to the sewer.

- How can be possible exists a sewer in sush an old village? - he asks.

- That´s because we aren´t in a vulgar village. We are in the Digimon world - answer Codi.

- Thats not important. Hurry up to enter - screams Yolei, making them enter without think.

They entered in the sewer duct and the Gekomon closed it.

- You are safe here.

- Thanks, Gekomon. We though we were lost - thanks Mimi, gently.

- You don´t have to thanks, Mimi. Is nice to see you again - he say with pleasantness.

- Nice to see you too again, Gekomon. I missed you a lot. That Digimon Kaiser did all this to your village?

- Yes. Suddenly our inhabitants appear all being controled. But we didn´t see a black tower near here.

- Clearly he hidden it, like it happened before - affirms Yolei.

- If you believe in that, why didn´t you tried to find it when you arrived? - he asks in a censure tone.

- Hey, hello! Didn´t you see us being persecuted by all those Digimons? Don´t you think that was because we didn´t have time to do it? - say Yolei, in the same tone to him, making him calm down.

- Ok, ok., girl. Don´t be mad - he show his hands, in sign of surrender - Now, lets go. My master wants to see you.

From the sewer duct they where leaded to the Shogungekomon temple. While they follow him, Mimi looks to Yolei, seing her with an unpleasant expression, and say to her in a lower and soft tone.

- Come on, Yolei. Don´t be mad with him. He was just worried - she tries to calm her down.

- But he was rude to us. I don´t like when people talk like that to me - she justify herself, firmly.

They reunited with Shogungekomon in his room.

- Thank you for come to help us, Princess Mimi and Digidestined.

- Our village is being controlled by the Kaiser, and we don´t know what to do - completes Gekomon.

- So, it means that only you are in safe inside of the castle? - asks Armadillomon.

- Yes. We don´t want to be a marionette of the Digimon Kaiser like the others. You need to free our village from his dark power. We want to be happy like we were before the Kaiser appears.

- The only way to stop the effects of the rings is distroying the black tower - say V-mon.

- Yes, but we don´t know where it is.

- How can be possible that sush an huge thing like those black towers don´t be seing so easily in here? - asks Davis, not acusing them.

- Clearly the Kaiser is hidden the towers to evitate that we destroy them - affirms T.K..

- Didn´t you see a sign, something out of normal, after the Kaiser appears? - asks Yolei.

- No. I think he appeared at night when we were sleeping. We didn´t note anything while that. Anyway, I didn´t leave my castle so that much to know that - say Shogungekomon.

- Really? Don´t you think that you should pay more atention to the things around you? - she asks, censuring them a little.

- Yolei - reassures her, Mimi and Kari.

- I´m sorry, but is true. They could have detected something that could have helped us to find the tower.

- Didn´t you see some new building that could appear suspect for you? - asks Codi.

- No. I barely leave my castle to know sush things. Now, I´m gonna sleep a while, before I do anything else - say Shogungekomon, falling asleep before thinking twice.

- But we don´t have time for that - say Yolei, frustrated, but he didn´t listened her.

- Forget Yolei. When he sleeps, nothing can wake him up. Just himself and when he wants - informs Mimi.

While that, the Kaiser approach to the roof of the castel in his Digimon flying snakes, and enter in the attic by a gap in the roof. He then looks evily, to Shogungekomon sleeping, from a hole, a throw an spiral ring to his tail in his head.

- While those stupid Digidestined think in where my tower is, I will take advantage to capture this Digimon - say the Kaiser maliciously, leaving that place.

Since the Digidestined were now in another room, they didn´t see the controled Shogungekomen raised up, and going uncontrollable to the village.

- We really need to find that black tower - say Kari.

- But how if we don´t have a clue of where it is? - aks Codi.

- We will not find it staying here, thinking. We need to go to outside, for look - say Davis firmly.

Then they see Gekomon appearing suddenly in the room.

- Oh, my God. My master gone mad - he say despair.

They go immediatly to the outside, and they see Shogungekomon distroying lots of houses.

- He has a spiral ring - say Kari, worried.

- Oh, no. Poor Shogungekomon. We need to help him - say Mimi, worried.

- Our master is being controled too - say Gekomon - Please, help to free our master - he begged to them.

Suddenly they see the inhabitants approaching of them, surrounding them.

- We can´t loose more time. Lets go, V-mon - say Davis.

- I´m ready, Davis.

- "Digimental Up" - both yelled.

Halsemon, Pegasmon and Nefertimon flyed in Shogungekomon´s direction, while Raidramon approached of him from the roofs, both with their partners mounted in them; while Digmon was fighting against the inhabitants, who were approaching of Mimi and Codi.

- Be careful, my friends - begged Mimi - And try to not hurt him very much.

They begin to shoot to the spiral ring, but he moved so much that they couldn´t hit it.

- He moves to much. Like that it will be difficult to hit the spiral ring - say T.K., worried.

- We need to continue to try - say Davis.

Mimi and Codi were running after them, being persecuted by the inhabitants.

- If only we could find the black tower to free them - say Codi, desperated.

Digmon was breaking his rings one by one, but he was becaming tyred, since they were to many.

- You have right, Codi. They are so many - agrees Mimi, running with Palmon.

Flying after Shogungekomon, the others see some black rings fall from the sky to the village, and catching Gekomons and Otamamons, who were now persecuting Mimi and Codi too.

- Look to all this black rings falling - say T.K., surprised.

They look around and they see them being expeled from a huge mount of sand, behind of the houses.

- They are coming from there - say Kari, pointing to the place.

- It is hidden in that mount of sand - concludes Yolei.

- Lets go to distroy it right now - say T.K..

While they were flying in the direction of the mount of sand, Shogungekomon shoots his melody attack to them. Nefertimon and Pegasmon could avoid the attack but Halsemon was reached, and falls to the ground, loosing his digivolution.

- Outch! - complains Yolei, getting up slowly, after the fall - Are you o.k., Hawkmon? - she helps him to get up.

- Yes... just a little dizzy.

- Yolei, Hawkmon, are you ok? - asks Kari from above, worried.

- Yes, don´t worry about us. Just distroy the black tower - insistes Yolei.

Mimi and Codi approach of her.

- Yolei, are you ok? - asks Mimi.

- Yes, Mimi. Thanks.

Nefertimon and Pegasmon approach to the mount of sand and shooted to it, removing the sand around the black tower and distroying it.

- It´s done - say Kari and T.K. satisfied.

The inhabitants were now free of the black rings effects and stoped of persecute Mimi and Codi.

The Kaiser was seing everything from is screens.

- Distroy my tower the way you want, because nothing will stop the effect of my spiral ring - he say with malicy.

Kari and T.K. were still seing Shogungekomon trying to reach them.

- Now we have to try to free him of the spiral ring.

Since the inhabitants were not persecuting them, Mimi runned immediatly in the direction of Shogungekomon, followed by Yolei and Codi.

- Where are you going, Mimi? - asks Yolei.

- I need to make Shogungekomon return to normal.

She approach of him.

- Shogungekomon, please. Stop with that - she begged him.

- Stay away from me - he shouted to her.

- No way. I will help you to return to normal. You are not this distructive Digimon that you are showing to be - she say firmly.

- Mimi, be careful. You don´t know what he´s up to - warns her Yolei.

- Yolei has right, Mimi. Be careful - agrees Codi.

- Please, guys. Do not interfier in this. Let me talk with him - she asked - Come on. Where is the good Master which the Gekomons admire so much? The one who give the harmony to their village?

- It turned in someone better than before - he replied.

- Are you calling this being better? Distroying the village?

- Of course. Like this I can show my power.

- But...

- Mimi, is enought of this lame conversation - interrups Yolei, firmly.

- Yolei, please, I already told you to let me...

- Now is my turn to talk - she say, in an authoritarian tone, making Mimi shut up immediatly, impressed with her tone - Unlike Mimi, I don´t believe that, with or without that ring, you are a good leader to this village - she say firmly to Shogungekomon.

- Like if I didn´t know that thought of yours. Since the first moment that I see you that I felt that you didn´t like me - he say.

- Of course I didn´t like you. How can I believe in the capacitys of a leader who is so distracted with what is happening around him or thinking in sleep when the moment is unbecoming? If you payed more attention around, you could have informed us better about the situation of the village and maybe we could have avoided of you being controlled by that spiral ring, which certainly the Kaiser put in you when you were in that sooo "relaxed" sleeping, and you where not putting your own village in danger, and even betray the thrust of Mimi in you.

All of them look surprised to her after she pronounce those words.

- I don´t know If I need to know you better, but this is the first impression that I´ve of you. I know that sometimes I judge the people to much suddenly, and that sometimes I talk without thinking, but I´m not person of be shut up when the others are rude to me or when they do blunders. Thats how I begin to know the people who surround me. Being the like of the others or not, this is my way of be - screamed firmly.

Then, they see a green light coming from the middle of the village. The Digiegg os Sincerity levitates and goes in Yolei direction, stoping in her front, to her surprise.

- But, what is happening? - she asks confused, holding the Digiegg.

- It seems the Digiegg reacted to your sincerity, Yolei - suggests Mimi.

- So, the Digiegg of Sincerity is for me?

- It seems so - say Codi.

- Lets go, Yolei - say Hawkmon, firmly.

- Yes. "Digimental Up" - she yelled.

Hawkmon digivolve to Shurimon. All look surprised to him.

- So this is the second armodigivolution of Hawkmon - say Codi.

Shurimon flies in Shogungekomon direction. He shoots a shurikan to him, making him distract for a while with the pain. Then Digmon appears from under him, making an hole, causing him to unbalance.

- Nefertimon, Pegasmon, tie him - say Shurimon to them, taking advantage of his distration.

- O.k. - both agreed.

They fly around him, and tie him with the sacred bond, immobilizing him.

- With him immobilized, is more easy to shoot to the spyral ring - say Raidramon, preparing to attack him.

- Lets take advantage of that - say Davis.

Raidramon jumps from the roof, and shoots to the spyral ring, weakening it.

- Now you, Shurimon - say Raidramon to him.

Then Shurimon shoots a shurican to the spiral ring, and breaks it immediatly.

- They made it - screams Yolei, enthusiastic.

Then, Shogungekomon gets free of the effect of the spyral ring and returns to his sleep in the middle of the village.

- There he´s, sleeping again - say Davis.

- Well, I think that his is way of be - say Yolei, humbly, remembering her own personality - I think I can complain about that, since I´ve my own defects too.

Mimi approach of her and touch gently in her shoulder.

- Thanks to your sincerity, the Gekomons village is safe now. I´ve learned a very important thing with you too. Is very important to respect the opinions of the others, even if they are different.

They smile to each other.

A Gekomons approach of Yolei and holds gently her hand.

- I´m sorry if we caused a bad impression in you. It wasn´t our intension. Our master can be a big sleeper, but I assure you that he is a good master, and that she gave harmony and organization to our village. He just do it before he sleeps, to do it relieved - he say humbly to her.

- Well. If you say, soo. Anyway, I´ve to apologyze too for my behavior with you. I shouldn´t offend you like that.

- Don´t worry with that now.

The Kaiser was seing everything from his screens with an annoyed expression.

- Those kids annoyed you again, wasn´t it, Ken? - asks Wormmon softly to him, from behind of him.

- Bah! Let them do what they want. They don´t have knowledge of my biggest plan - he say with malice.

It was time for them to return home, but before that, Yolei could make peace with Shogungekomon, who say goodbye to her with the kindness of the others Gekomons.

Then they return to the human world and leave the school.

- Well, guys. I´ve to say goodbye to you know, since I return to America tomorrow morning - say Mimi.

- Ok, Mimi. In that case, have a good travel and come to see us again soon - say Kari.

- It was a pleasure to meet you, Mimi. You are a very stylish girl - say Yolei with a large smile.

- I liked to meet you too, Yolei.

Then they follow to different ways.

Yolei arrived home and see her mother in the kitchen, cooking, and her brothers seing television in the couch. She pass in their front, when she hears her older sister say her name.

- Yolei, wait a little.

- Yes?

- Can I ask you a something?

- Well, yes. What is it? - she asks apprehensive with her serious tone.

- Mom is being worried with you because about those things that you hide from her. You know perfectly that lately you have lots of secrets that you don´t want to tell her. Do you have any problem that we should know?

Yolei feels uncomfortable with that question. Since she doesn´t wanted to lie, she decided to tell all the true that she could.

- I don´t have a problem. I just have a secret that I can´t tell you. But don´t worry about it because it doesn´t prejudice me. But if you don´t want that I lie to you, please don´t make more questions about that.

- Ok, Yolei. We will trust in you if you say that we don´t have to worry about. But if you need our help, you know that you can talk with us.

- Thanks, Sis - she thanks relieved and goes to her room.

Poromon jumps to her bed, and looks to her.

- Do you see that they care about you?

- I know, Poromon - she say, with a smile.

* * *

Finally I could finish this chapter. Since I´ve more time know, I finished sooner than what I though. I decided to make the digiegg of sincerity appear like this because I think it makes more sense, than appearing from nowhere like is showed in the original. Hope you like it and tell me if I should continue with this remake.


	12. The Snow Mountain

In the Digimon World, the Digimon Kaiser was in the Snow Mountain forcing the Gizamons to transport some rocks to make the wall around that place, which he wants as his territory.

At that moment, Wormmon appears behind him with a warm coat to him.

- Take it, Ken. You can catch a flu with all this cold - he say tenderly.

The Kaiser turns to him with a deadly look, and gives a kick in him.

- Since when I asked you for that?

Then, a Gizamon stops suddenly exhausted, and the Kaiser didn´t lost time to lash him without mercy.

- Come back to work, your stupid Digimons.

- Stop - say Gomamon firmly, appearing suddenly, grabing his whip - How can you cause sush suffering to them? Don´t you see they are exausted? The Gizamons have lots of difficults of move in land.

- You´re insulent. How dare you to face me? You will see what it happen to those who confront me - he threats him, snaping his fingers.

Then, lots of black rings are projected from the black tower and catch all the Gizamons. - Now you will give the biggest lesson to this looser - he orders to them.

The Gizamons begin to beat in Gomamon until he couldn´t move.

- Now, he will think twice before he faces me again. Come back to work immediatly, Gizamons - he orders to them.

He then leaves Gomamon in there and follow to another way. Wormmons looks with pitty to him for a moment, but next, follow the Kaiser.

When they depart from there, Gomamon recover his conscious and crawl from there, slowly. More farway from that place, he finds a television and approach to it, surrendering to his exhaustion.

- J..J..Joe - he mutter before he faints.

Joe was in his school break speaking with his colleagues, when he hears his Digivice receiving a signal. Immediatly he knows that his Digimon partner is in danger.

- I heard that today we are going to have a surprise math exam - say apprehensive one of his collegues - Have you heard something about that too, Joe?

He looks apprehensive to them.

- Sorry, guys. I can´t go to the next class. See you later - say Joe, running from there.

- Hey. And what the math exam? Are you going to miss it?

- This is a case of life and death. I can´t think about that now.

Inside of the school, Davis was going to the computer class when he sees Codi getting down the corridor stairs.

- Hey, Codi. Where are you going? The computer class is from that direction - he say, pointing.

- I can´t go with you now. I´ve kendo class with my grandfather.

- What are you saying? Don´t you know what is happening in the Digimon world? - he asks indignated.

- I´ve been delay this class a lot of times this week. I can´t delay anymore. Sorry, Davis. You need to go without me - he say, continuing to down the stairs.

- Codi, wait.

Then Kari appears by his side.

- What are you doing, Davis? Are you talking with who?

- Oh, Kari - he say, in a calm and happy tone - I was just talking with Codi. Are you going now to the computer class?

- Of course. I´ve finish my snack, and I´m going now to there to see if everything is o.k. in the Digimon world.

- Yupii - he jumps with enthusiasm - " If Kari is going with me, I don´t care if the others appear or not. And if they don´t appear, is even better" - he though happily, imagining to be alone with Kari in the computer class.

- Are you ok, Davis? - she asks, confused with his attitude.

- Yes, yes, I´m ok - he say, composing himself - Lets go then.

They follow to the computer class.

- T.k. and Yolei are already in there waiting for us - reveals Kari, leaving Davis disappointed.

" I can´t believe it. They are already in there" - thinks Davis, disappointed of not have the opportunity to be alone with Kari.

They enter in the class and see Yolei and T.K. poring over the computer.

- What happened? - asks Kari, seing their serious faces.

- It seems we receive an help request from the Digimon world - say T.K. apprehensive, looking to a flashing red point.

- And it comes from a black zone - continues Yolei - This place is very farway from those which we had been until now.

- Is incredible. While we don´t do nothing the Kaiser continues to extend his territory - say Davis, angry.

- And causing a terrible harm in the Digimons. How can he be so cruel? When will this stop? - say Kari, with sadness and worry.

T.K. and Gatomon approach of her and touch her gently in the shoulder.

- Don´t worry, Kari. We are going to stop him, you´ll see it. If we were chosen to help the Digimon world is because we have the qualities to do it. The destiny will be by our side, you´ll see it.

Davis couldn´t avoid of feel a big jealously of T.K. approach to Kari.

"That devious bratt" - he grumble for inside of him.

- Do you really believe in that? - she asks, insecure.

- Of course we do - continues Davis, trying to enter in the conversation - We have to believe in ourselfs until the end or we will never make it. It wasn´t what you told me when I lost the trust in myself?

- Yes, but...

- We are going now to the Digimon world and solve this problem, Kari. Don´t have to worry anymore - say Yolei, trying to animate her too.

Kari understood that she couldn´t continue with that lamentation, and raise her head.

- O.k., guys. Lets stop this.

- Hey, wait a second. Where is Codi? - asked Upamon, upsed.

- He couldn´t come. He said he had to go to his Kendo class - informs Davis, leaving Upamon sad.

Suddenly Yolei receive a message in her communicator.

- Is from Izzy. He is telling us to wait a moment before we go to the Digimon world, because a boy called Joe is coming with us - she reads admired.

- Who is that Joe? - asks Davis.

- Is one of the first Digidestined - reveals Kari - Is a very cautious boy.

Codi was in his Kendo class with his grandfather. He tried to concentrate in what he was doing, but he only could think in the problems of the Digimon world. Seing him vulnerable, his grandfather took advantage of it to won him in that moment. After that, they do a break, sitting in the floor.

- What is happening with you today, Codi? You are not very concentrated today, aren´t you? - asks his grandfather, worried.

- I´m sorry, grandpa. Is just...

- I can see that you are worried with something. And knowing you very well, is a serious business.

- I didn´t wanted to ask you this but, could we leave the Kendo lesson to another day? - he asks with careful - Believe me, grandpa. I feel bad to do it, but...

- Don´t worry, Codi. You can go. Is you who have to choose what you want to do. You will face many ocasions which you have to choose between two serious business to take care. Is something unfair which it happens in our lifes, but it happen. And when you choose it, you have to trust in your feelings. Is the only way to choose the right path - he warns him.

Codi looks thoughtful to him, and then he raises firmly.

- Thank you, grandpa. Please, tell mom that I will arrive later - he informs leaving the class with hurry.

- Everytime he looks more similar to his father - he compares with pleasantness.

Joe arrives to the computer class, where the others were waiting for him.

- Hello, Joe - greets him, T.K. and Kari.

- Hello, guys. Nice to meet you. I´m relieved knowing that Izzy warned you in time that I was coming. I was anxious to meet the new Digidestined, but I´ve been busy to come see you.

- So, you are the famous Joe who Izzy talked about. Nice to meet you - greets him Davis.

- He has aspect of be very inteligent - say Yolei, with a large smile, pressing Poromon.

- These are Davis Motomia and Yolei Inoue - presents them Kari to Joe - There is just missing Codi, the other Digidestined, who couldn´t come today.

T.K. turns to him with a serious expression.

- We received suddenly a help request from the Digimon World.

- I´m certain that is from Gomamon. My digivice received a signal - informs Joe.

- So the signal it came from Gomamon.

- Izzy told me that also appeared a new terrible enemy called Digimon Kaiser.

- Yes, is true - say Davis - He is putting black towers from all the Digimon world and forcing the Digimons to submit to his orders with black rings.

- My god. That is terrible. I really need to see if Gomamon is ok.

Demiveemon begins to jump to Joe´s shooping bag, which he have in his hand.

- Food - he say, jumping.

- Is better if we eat it in the Digimon world - he say, levitating the bag.

- Do you have food in there? - asks Kari.

- Yes.

- Are you stealing my job? - asks Yolei, with a roguish smile, since is her who brings food to the Digimons.

- Well. I it seems so. Sorry for that - he say with an embarassed smile.

- Don´t worry. I was just joking. Lets go then to the Digimon world.

Then, suddenly, Codi opens the class door.

- Wait for me. I´m going with you.

- Finally, Codi. I was thinking that I needed to go to the Digimon world alone - say Upamon, jumping.

Codi looks to Joe.

- Hello. Who are you? - he asks.

- Hello, Codi. I´m Joe - he presents himself.

- Oh. Now I know. Izzy already talked about you.

- And about you. He told me that you are a very curious boy.

- O.k., guys. We don´t have time for that now. We need to go to the Digimon world - say Davis.

Yolei opens the door.

- Lets go, Digidestined.

They enter in the Digimon world and appear in a place surrounded by snow. Davis and Yolei begin to tremble with cold.

- So cold in here - he complains massaging his arms, approaching to Kari - Are you ok, Kari? Do you want that I warm you?

- No, thanks Davis. I´m ok - she say, smiling but firmly, leaving him disappointed.

Joe takes some things from his bag and give them to all of them.

- Take guys. Is a pocket heater. It will help you.

- Thanks Joe - thanks Codi.

- Like we said, he is always ready for everything - say T.K..

Then Joe looks aroung, worried.

- But where is Gomamon?

Then Yolei let her pocket heater fall, and when she catch it, he see the eye of Gomamon, buried in the snow.

- Look, Joe. I think is him.

- Gomamon - he say worried, beginning to dig with the help of the others.

Finally they could dig him for completely.

- Gomamon, please wake up.

He open slowly his eyes.

- Joe, I´m so glad to see you. Tentomon told me that we could communicate with you through the televisions.

- Yes, Gomamon. I received your signal.

Armadillomon looks with unpleasantness to Codi, and turns his back to him.

- I´m certainly that Codi wouldn´t do the same for me even if I called him an hundred of times.

- Why do you say that? - asks Codi, surprised.

- Come on, Armadillomon. You don´t have to be mad - say Gatomon.

- Tell me what happened, Gomamon. You are full of wounds - say Joe, caressing him.

- It was that malicious, Digimon Kaiser. He did this to me. He took controll of the snow mountain and of the Digimons - he say in a weak tone, but indignated.

Then they look to their front and see a black tower in the top of a mountain, but very farway from them.

- Look. There it is the black tower - say Davis, pointing to it.

- My God. You drag yourself to here in that state, from so farway? - asks Kari, worried caressing him too.

- I needed to find a television to communicate with Joe.

- We need to destroy that tower immediatly - say Davis, firmly

- But is weird. How can the Kaiser let that tower in there so unprotected, knowing that we could destroy it easily? - say Yolei, thoughtful taking her laptop from her backpack.

- You have right, Yolei. He didn´t hidden his tower this time. I´m certainly that he did something else - agrees T.K..

Yolei turns on her laptop and begins to evaluate the scenario in their front and the details of the tower. She saw an invisible barrier around it that she just could see with the help of the computer.

- Like I though. That tower is protected by an invisible barrier.

- How we will destroy the tower if is protected? - asks Codi.

- We think about that later. Now we need to go there - say Davis, firmly.

- But is so farway from here. How do we get there? - asks Kari.

- We need to find a faster way to arrive there - say T.K..

- We could do a raft with this trees - suggests Davis, looking to the trees behind them.

- Good idea, Davis. Finally you prove that your brain serves for something - say Yolei, putting an hand in his head, making a roguish smile.

- What did you said?

They look to each other with mad faces.

- Come on, guys. This isn´t the moment to argue - say Codi, trying to calm them.

With the help of the Digimons, they cut some trees and did a raft with it.

- Its done - say Davis, with proud.

- With this, we arrive faster to the tower - say T.K..

The Digimons tied themselfs with ropes to pull the raft.

- Are you ready? - asks Kari to them.

- Of course. We are always ready to defead the Digimon Kaiser - say Gatomon.

- I count with you, Armadillomon - say Codi, but he turns his back to him with an unpleasant expression.

Them, they sit over the raft and the Digimons pull them trough the snow.

- This is so cool - say Yolei, enthusiastic, raising her arms.

The Kaiser was seeing the Gyzamons working when he hears his Digivice emit a signal.

- Damnit! They are here again - he say furious, pressing his Digivice - They will see what I´m gonna do.

By the way, they find lots of Frigimons making a barrier to them.

- What are those snow mans? - asks Codi.

- They are Frigimons. They leave in this snow mountain - informs Gomamon.

- They are so cute - say Yolei.

But when they approach more to them, they could see the black rings in their legs.

- Oh, no. They are being controlled by the black rings - say T.K., worried.

They begin to shoot to them, but they could avoid their attacks.

- We need to attack them - say Davis, firmly.

- No. Pass through them and follow with all our speed - say Joe, firmly.

- What?

- We came to distroy the tower to stop all this. Is not the best if we loose time, stoping to fight with them.

- Oh! You have right, Joe.

- Guys. Follow with all your speed - say T.k..

The Digimons begin to run more faster and pass through the Frigimons.

- We made it - say Davis, with trust.

But then, they hear that annoying noise of the Flymons, making them cover their ears. They look above, and see lots of them, flying over them. They approach more of them, making them bend down. But, two of them could grab Codi and Joe with a claw by their clothes, and take them from there.

- Oh, no. Codi, Joe. - they scream, shocked, seing them going in the direction of the tower.

- Codi - screams Armadillomon, worried.

- Joe - screams Gomamon in the same tone.

- We can´t stop here. Follow them - say T.K..

The Flymons arrives to the place where the Kaiser was sit in his throne, and leave Codi and Joe in his front.

- So. Are you happy that I gave you a faster ride to here? - he say with malice.

- So you are the guy who hurt Gomamon - say Joe, angry, raising up.

- Be careful with your tone. This world is mine. I do what I want. Gyzamons, tie them - he orders.

The Gyzamons tie them with a rope, leaving them by the side of the Kaiser throne, looking to all the controled Gyzamons, who were carrying rocks. Then Wormmon appears in the middle of them and he give a lash to him.

- Your stupid. Where have you been? - he shouts.

- Sorry, Ken. I was just helping the Gyzamons.

- How could you do that? Don´t you see you are hurt him? - say Codi, with a hurt look.

- Shut up, you´re brat - he say, giving a lash in the ground in their front, not hitting them.

- What are you going to do with us?

- With you as my hostages it will be easy to do a proposal to your friends that they can´t refuse - he say with a devil smile, and turning his face to the Gyzamons.

Codi looks to the floor with a defeated look.

- Don´t be afraid, Codi - say Joe with trust - I´m certain that our friends will make to free us. Trust in them.

Codi looks with a trustful look to him.

- You have right, Joe. The Kaiser will not defead them so easily.

The others continued to follow to the black tower direction, this time more desperated than before.

- I hope we arrive in time - say Kari, worried.

- I´m certainly that we will - say T.K. firmly - I´m sure that he has them with some propose to us.

- You have right, T.K.. He has something ready for us - agrees Davis, remembering the moment when the Kaiser deceived him, when he pretended that he had took his friends as hostages.

- Let me see something - say Yolei, taking a binoculars from her backpack and looking in the direction of the tower. Looking with more careful, she see the Kaiser sitting in his throne and Codi and Joe tied with a rope, next to the him - Like we thought. He has them hostages.

- Digimons, stop now - orders Davis, immediatly, making them stop of run.

- Why did we stoped? - asks V-mon.

- The Kaiser is waiting for us with Codi and Joe as his hostages. Clearly he is preparing something. I think one of you should go around from here and go to the opposite side of the tower, since you are more faster than us. We need to have some trick agaisnt him.

- Thats a good idea - agrees T.K. - Tell me, Yolei. Did Codi and Joe were in position of be released without the Kaiser see it?

- Yes. If they appear from the opposite side of the tower, and the Kaiser being looking to his front, they could free them without being seen.

- Excelent. So we just have to distract the Kaiser while the Digimons release them - say Kari more optimistic - But who will be the Digimon to go around? Just one can go, to the others continue to have strength to carry us to there.

- I go - voluntary Armadillomon - I want to reward Codi for my behavior with him.

- I go with you - say Gomamon, firmly - My partner is in the hands of that horrible guy.

- But you are weak, Gomamon - say Kari, worried.

- Don´t worry about me. Just worry to arrive in there.

Then Armadillomon and Gomamon go to an opposite side, free from the eyes of the Kaiser, and the others continue to follow their direction.

The Kaiser was now seing them approach of him, and they stop when they arrive there.

- So. Sush a very smart way to arrive here faster - he say, evily.

- Free our friends right now - orders Davis, angry, raising from the raft.

- You shut up, and listen what I´m going to say. The freedom of your friends it will depend of it.

Seing the malice in his tone, they shut up, and listened him with impatience.

- I will just free your friends if you promise to not return to this world again.

- What? - they asked surprised.

- Is just like I said. I will just freed them if you don´t come back here again.

- If you think that we will gonna do that, you are very wrong - say Davis.

- Then your friends will be my hostages forever. If you do what I´m saying, maybe I will free them someday. But if you refuse, I will never let them go - he threats them.

Then they see Armadillomon and Gomamon appearing from the other side, but tried to not alarm the Kaiser.

Codi was hearing his words shocked. But then he looks to Joe face, but couldn´t see the same expression has his. He seemed very relaxed. Then he looks at him and say:

- Don´t worry, Codi. You´ll see that they will free us.

- But the Kaiser said...

- I´m certainly that they have some trick against him. Trust in them.

Armadillomon and Gomamon appears from behind of them.

- Codi, Joe - they say in a lower tone.

- Arma... - he was profering his name but is muted by him - Don´t make noise. The Kaiser can´t know that we are here.

Then they begin to cut the rope.

- So. What will you choose?

They were looking with angry faces to him, but he could see them more relieved, to his awkwardness.

- We choose... To stay here and confront you - screams Davis.

- What? Then your friends will be my hostages forever - sentences the Kaiser.

- That is what you think - screams Codi, firmly.

He looks surprised to them, seeing them untied, with their Digimons by their side.

- But? How could you...? - but then he understood that were their Digimons who released them.

- It seems that we antecipated to your plans - say Davis in a provocative tone.

- Maybe you aren´t so intelligent like you think - continues T.K. in the same tone.

- You will pay for this - he snaps his fingers and a Pandamon appears from behind of them, together with the Frigimons, who were approaching of them.

They could see a spiral ring in Pandamon´s arm.

- Lets see if you can won me with this.

- Davis, lets go - say V-mon, firmly.

- "Digimental Up" - yelled all of them.

- Try to distroy the tower first - say T.k..

While Flamedramon and Digmon shooted to the Frigimons and Pandamon, the others approach to the tower but were expeled by an invisible force. Not electric, but like if they were expeled by an iman force, when two equals poles approach to each other.

- Try to shoot to it - suggests Davis.

Then they do it, but it were prevented by the barrier.

- Is useless. The barrier is to much strong to be distroyed - say malicious the Kaiser.

- What are we going to do? Like that we can´t distroy the tower - say Codi.

Then the Pandamon begin to shoot to them. They leave the tower and tried to shoote to the spiral ring, but they couldn´t, since he moved a lot. Then Nefertimon and Pegasmon tie him with the sacred bond, but he immadiatly could break it.

- What are we going to do? He´s to much strong - say Pegasmon.

Yolei looks intrigated to the black tower.

- Maybe it isn´t so impossible to pass trough the barrier - she say, taking her laptop and turning it on.

- What are you going to do? - asks Kari.

- I think I missed something when I evaluated it from the first time.

- Is useless you try to diactivate my tower. It´s system is extremely protected - say the Kaiser, satisfied.

- Who told you that I was trying to do that? I´m not gonna damage my computer in vain - she say in a

Then she looks to the pormenores of the tower and find something important.

- Look. The tower is prolonged until a little more through the ground, but the barrier don´t.

- That it means that we can distroy it from the ground - realizes Codi, suddenly - There is only one way to do it. Digmon tries to destroy the tower from underground. The barrier do not prolong until there.

- Ok, Codi - he say, starting to perforate the ground.

The Kaiser looks angry to them.

- Pandamon, stops him immediatly - he orders.

- Guys, you have to protect Digmon - orders Davis.

The others shoot to Pandamon. Even if the attacks didn´t hurt him, they were enought to distract him. Then, finally Digmon could arrive to the place where was the part of the tower underground and realize that he could arrive there easily. Then, he destroys the tower, releasing the Gyzamons and Frigimons from the effects of the rings.

- You still have to face Pandamon before you consider this has a victory - treats the Kaiser.

- That is what you think - challenges him Joe.

Then Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon. While Pandamon was distracted with the attacks of the others, Ikkakumon shootes to his spiral ring, weakening it. Then, Digmon shoots to it too, breaking it at least.

- We did it - say both Codi and Joe enthusiastic.

- This will not end like this, Digidestined. You think that you became more intelligent than me, but I assure you that you will think twice in that the next time that we face each other - say the Kaiser, jumping to the back of the flying Digimon snake, leaving that place.

- Bah! - say Davis relaxed - He´s always threaten us with that words, but we always win him.

- But that worries me always - say Kari - That someday he do something so horrible that we can´t face it.

- Come on, Kari. Don´t be like that. You´ll see that we will defeat him - say T.K. touching gently in her shoulder, making her feel more happy, making Davis feel jelously.

Gomamon turns to Joe.

- From now on, I´ll protect this area - he say firmly.

- Thanks, Gomamon. If something happen to you, I´ll come immediatly to help you.

- Now we can return to our world - say T.K..

The Digimons gave one last ride in the raft to them until they arrive to the place where was the television. Then they return to the Human world. Before they go away, they look to the computer to the map of the Digimon world.

- We recovered one more area - say Yolei, looking to the white square correspondig to the place where they were.

- The Kaiser must be furious - say Davis with pleasure in his words.

- Guys, do you like go dinner in my house? - asks Codi - If you wanna come too, Joe, you can. My grandpa will be happy to meet you - he invites him.

- Thats a good idea - say Kari, radiante - Your mother cooks so well.

- If Kari goes, I go too - say Davis radiante, approaching of her.

- Lets go then all - say Joe, happy.

* * *

At least, another chapter. I did lots of changes in this chapter, compared to the original, because I think, that Codi to hate so much Ken in the 2º Part of Digimon 02 needs a better motive to hate him. Hope you like it.


	13. Submarimon

The Digidestined were stuck in a submerse platform, being surrounded by Megaseadramon. He submerges and the Digidestined, from a very deep part of the platform, see him swimming, by a window.

- He is really watching us - say T.K., worried.

- Clearly, he is impatient that we die - continues Kari, worried.

- And that it will not take so long.

Then they hear codi crying sitting in the floor, in fetal position.

- This is all my fault.

* * *

- Flashback - " Some hours later "

The Digidestined were following the signal that their digivice detected. They arrive to a place similar to an oil platform, in the sea.

- The signal it comes from that platform - say Davis, pointing to there.

- I´m sure that is my Digiegg - say Codi, anxious.

- I´m anxious to see my new armodigivolution - say Armadillomon entusiastic.

- It can happen that is not for you - say Hawkmon, suggesting - Also can be to T.K. or to Kari.

But before he could finish, Codi and Armadillomon begin to run to the platform.

- Lets make a race to see who find it first - he say.

- Hey. Wait for us - say Kari.

The others run after him.

The Digimon Kaiser see them entering in the platform, by his screens.

- What are you going to do, Ken? - asks Wormmon.

- In this moment I´m very busy with more important things. I can´t loose time with sush insignificant business. I will let Megaseadramon take care of them - he say with arrogance, seeing his image in the screens - Megaseadramon, do what you want with them.

They enter in the plataform, get down the stairs and from a more deep zone, they find a digiegg in there, on a table.

- Look. There it is - say Yolei.

They approach to it.

- What is this symbol? - asks Davis.

- Is Joe´s symbol. The symbol of Reliability - informs T.K.

- Let me try to pull it - say Codi, putting his hands around it. He tried to remove it, but he couldn´t - What is happening? I couldn´t move it.

The others tried too, but in vain.

- Is to much heavy - say Kari.

- If it isn´t for me, than for who it is? - asks Codi.

In that moment, without they know, Megaseadramon appears from the deep of the sea and approach to the platform. He comes to the surface and destroys all the superficial part of the platform.

The Digidestined feel a tremor and fall. Then the lights turned off. Megaseadramon hits the wall of the platform under the sea, causing cracks in it. The Digidestined look terrified to the water getting in.

- The water is getting in - say Davis worried.

- We need to do something - say Yolei in the same tone.

- Yes, but what?

Then V-mon looks to an emergecy button in the wall.

- Davis in here there is an emergency button.

- Then push it.

- O.k..

Then lots of valvules close the platform from inside, preventing the water to invade their space.

- We are safe now - say Davis, relieved.

- You can´t say that - say Gatomon, worried - We can´t return to the surface. What it means that we just can stay in here.

- And there is another problem - say T.K., hugging Kari - I don´t see any way of ventilate this space.

- That it means that we are able to be without oxigen after some time? - asks Kari, worried.

- Let me see something - say Yolei, taking her laptop from her backpack and turning it on. He begins to analyse their space - From my calculations we just have three hours of oxigen - he say in panic - I don´t wanna die in here - she screams, hugging Hawkmon.

- My God. What are we going to do?

Then they look to the window and see Megacydramon swimming around them, and a spiral ring in his tail.

End of flashback

* * *

Codi was remembering all the events which happened before they enter in the plataform.

- This is all my fault - he say, in a sad tone.

- How is this your fault? - asks Armadillomon confused.

- Was me who decided to enter in here without thinking if this could be a trap.

- No, Codi. Nothing of that. None of us could guess. You just were the first to enter in here. Just that.

- Don´t try to confort me, Armadillomon. Nothing will make me feel better.

- Hey, guys. Look at this - say Patamon.

They look to a small submarine.

- Is writing in here "Emergency capsule" - reads Hawkmon.

- But this is just for one person - say Davis, disappointed.

- But we already have luck to have this in here. I think one of us should go and call for help - say T.K..

- I think that Codi should go - say Kari.

- I agree - agrees Yolei.

- I really think is better too - agrees Davis.

Codi looks annoyed to them.

- Why is me who have to go? Just because I´m the younger? In that case, I don´t wanna go.

- How can you refuse? Don´t you see that we don´t have time for that? - say Davis, annoyed.

- You can choose faster one of you to go - he say firmly.

Hawkmon turns to Yolei.

- Don´t you see that he is being very stubborn? - he say in a lower tone.

- We are gonna solve that - she say to him in the same tone - Lets gonna decide with curled papers who will get out of here.

- Is a good idea - agrees Kari - Don´t you think the same, Davis?

Davis looks radiant to her.

- I agree with all what you say, Kari.

Then Yolei and Kari approach to each other and turn back to them, preparing the curled papers.

- I think that Codi should be the first to take one - say T.K. pulling him to them, with Davis help.

- O.k. I take one - he say, not very convinced.

He take precisely the one with the red tip.

- Well. It seems that is you who will - say Kari.

Then, he looks suspicious and hits Yolei´s hand, making her let fall all the curled papers which showed that all of them had a red tip.

- Hey, Codi. Why have you done that? - asks Yolei, apprehensive.

- You are a cheats. Just to force me to go.

- Well... But you didn´t gave us another option - she try to explain in a reasonable way.

- You are being very stubborn, Codi. Don´t you see that we are just counting with your help? - say Kari, trying to show the evidence.

- I don´t care of that. I don´t agree with the reason that you choose me. So I don´t go - he say firmly.

- T.K., Davis... - say Kari, firmly.

Then, they appear from behind of him and hold him by his arms.

- Hey, let me go, let me go. - he protest.

They close him immediatly inside of the submarine.

- Listen me with careful, Codi - say Kari - You need find Joe. Just his Digimon can take us from this terrible situation.

- We trust in you, Codi - say Armadillamon.

- No. Let me get out of here.

But was too late, since the submarine was now prepared to leave the platform. They see Megaseadramon deviate a little from there.

- Take advantage now to get out of here - warns Yolei.

Then Codi comes back to the surface, steps the land, where it was the television, and returns to the human world. Then he leaves the school and go running to his house. He digites the number of Joe, but he doesn´t answer. Since he didn´t answered he decided to go to his school looking for him. By the way, he finds his mother and grandfather.

- Oh. You already returned, Codi - say his mother admired - That is good. I really need your help.

- Sorry, mom. But I really can´t do it now.

- You have others things to do? What is it, Codi?

- Sorry, mom. But I can´t tell you - he say, in a retiring tone.

- I don´t understand. Why can´t you tell me? - she asks apprehensive.

- Don´t make pressure on him - interrupt her, his grandfather - If you do that, he will need lie to you. Look, Codi. If you don´t wanna tell us, don´t need to, but don´t lie to us. Ok? Thats not a beautiful thing to do.

- Thank you, grandpa - he say entering in the elevator - I will try to arrive sonner, mom.

In the platform, the Digidestined were looking anxious to the outside from the window, seeing Megaseadramon swimming around them. Davis was hitting lightly with his head in the window, with anxiety.

- Can you stop with that, Davis? - say Yolei, in an annoyed tone - Is irritating me.

He then hears her making a noise with her foot.

- If you stop with that footh, I will stop too - he replied.

- What do you want? I´m nervous - she replies.

- And do you think I´m different?

They look with mad faces to each other.

- Come on. Do not discusse now - say Armadillomon.

They calm down.

- You have right, Armadillomon. This isn´t time to discusse - reassures Yolei - Sorry, Davis.

- Don´t need to apologyse. I´m nervous too - he reply in the same tone.

Armadillomon turns to Kari and T.K. who were sitting together abutting with each other, with their Digimons by their side.

- We could play something, while we wait for Codi - he say.

- Sorry, Armadillomon, but we don´t have will for that - say an discouraged Kari.

- How can you be so animated in sush a terrible situation like this? - asks Hawkmon indignated.

- Because I trust in Codi - he say firmly.

Yolei approach of him.

- Look, Armadillomon. I trust in him too. But in this moment we have something called "timeout" - she say worried.

- If he arrives to much late, the oxigen will finish, and we will die in here - say Davis ,worried.

- Come on, Davis. Have a little more faith in Codi - say Armadillomon to him - You are our leader. You can´t be so pessimist like that. I´m certain that he will arrive in time.

He looks with more firmness to him.

- Well. If you believe in him, I´ll believe too.

- Thats how it is, Davis - encourage him V-mon too.

- Me too - agrees Yolei and the others.

Codi arrives to Joe school and goes to the recepcionist.

- I need to see Joe immediatly - he say, not in an imperative way.

- Sorry, but you can´t now. He is in an exam - he informs him.

- But is an emergency - insists Codi.

- Is extremely forbidden to interrupt someone who is in an exam. Just if a direct familiar is in the hospital, in that case, the situation is different.

Codi was in a terrible dilema. Would he do an ugly thing like lie, or let his friends die? But when the man was about to leave he felt he didn´t have another choise.

- His father is in the hospital - he say, not showing how bad he was feeling for lie.

That information arrives to Joe´s ears who leaves the exam immediatly. Then he finds Codi in the entrance who explains all the truth. They run from there.

- I´m really sorry, Joe. I don´t now how to compensate you for this - say a worried Codi.

- You don´t need to apologyse. I understand that you didn´t had choise. But I will need more than the help of Ikkakumon.

In the platform, the Digidestined were looking apprehensive to the Digiegg.

- If this digiegg it isn´t for Codi, than for who it is? - asks Yolei.

- I don´t know. But I would not be admired if it still is for Codi - say T.K..

- What? But if he couldn´t pull it - say Davis, confused.

- Yes. But even you and Yolei couldn´t pull immediatly your second digiegg. Don´t you remember of that?

- Well, yes, is true. In our case it was the Digiegg which came to us.

- Thats right. Because you believed in something - continues Kari, understanding T.K. logic - Thats what Codi needs to win this Digiegg. He needs to deserve it.

- If the Digiegg is for Codi, that means that I will have another Armodigivolution - say Armadillomon with proud.

- Yes, but how it will be? - asks Patamon.

- I´m sure that it will be something amazing.

Yolei whispers in Kari hear, what she things, just like T.K. with Davis. All of them laugh of they thoughts. Their digimons look admired to them for see them laugh.

- Is incredible to see them laugh in this situation - say V-mon.

- It seems that Armadillomon could share his trust in Codi with the others - say Hawkmon.

But immediatly they begin to succumb to their exhaustion.

- But they are very exhausted - say a sad Gatomon - Even if they try to keep their rationality. But now, I think they arrived to their fisical and mental limit.

Then Yolei and Kari begin to cough, and loose their balance.

- Are you alright? - asks Davis and T.K., helping them to maintain.

- More or less. I´m feeling dizzy - say Yolei.

- Me too - say Kari.

Then a particular figure captures their attention. They see Ikkakumon approaching of them.

- Hey. Finally he arrived - say Yolei, happy.

When Ikkakumon was more closer to them, Megaseadramon hits him with his tail, preventing him to approach. He then tries to shoot to his spiral ring, but he avoid his attacks.

- Don´t give up, Ikkakumon. Try to distroy his spiral ring - encourages him Davis.

But then they feel something hit in the platform.

- What is happening now? - asks Yolei worried.

Then Whamon breaks the wall and enters. Then he open his mouth and Codi and Joe jumps from there.

- Come on, guys. Enter in Whamon mouth to get out of here - insist Codi.

- Codi. We are so happy to see you - say Davis, with happiness.

- I told you that we could trust firmly in Codi - say Armadillomon, with happiness.

- You have right, Armadillomon - agrees Davis, caressing his head.

- What are you waiting for? Lets go - insists Codi.

- Wait a minute, Codi - say T.K. - Don´t you wanna try to pull the digiegg again?

- Why should I do that? Is useless. Don´t you remember that I couldn´t pull it?

Joe looks with attention to the Digiegg and recognize his symbol.

- But this is the symbol of Reliability.

- That is something that features you a lot, Codi - say Kari.

- I doubt of that. I´m not worthy of that symbol. How can I be If I put all of you in risk just because of this Digiegg? I should have think in or lives first, instead of this thing.

- Thats not true, Codi - reassures him Davis.

- If you have fault, than all of we had it too - afirms V-mon.

- Codi, you don´t have fault of anything. All of we were following the Digiegg. All of we wanted to find it. All of we had the same will. We would come with you just to find the Digiegg - say T.K..

- But there are more. I lied to talk with Joe. My grandpa told me that I never should lie to anyone - he say, with tears in his eyes.

Joe puts gently is hands in his shoulders.

- There are two types of lies. Those which hurt the others and those which help the others. Sometimes we have to lie to help, just like you did before. If you hadn´t lie, you would never save your friends - he explains to him.

He looks admired to Joe.

- Then, sometimes to prevent of hurt the others, we have to lie?

- Well, yes. Sometimes it is.

In that moment, they see the Digiegg shining and levitates to Codi hands.

- It seems it was the Digiegg which chose you to deserve it - observes Joe.

- The Digiegg choose me? - he asks admired.

- Like it happened with Davis and Yolei - compares T.K..

- Codi, lets go - say Armadillomon, firmly.

- Yes. "Digimental Up".

Armadillomon digivolves to Submarimon. They look admired to him.

- His new Armodigivolution is incredible - say Davis, gaping.

- Codi, enter in my capsule - say submarimon opening a glass valvule in his back, letting Codi to enter in there.

- Now, lets go, Submarimon. We need to help Ikkakumon.

While the others leave that place with the help of Whamon, Submarimon goes to Ikkakumon direction who was debating himself to defead Megaseadramon. Submarimon shoots to Megaseadramon stunning him a little.

- We are here to help you, Ikkakumon - say Codi.

- Thank you. Lets try to corral him and then try to distroy the spiral ring.

- I got it - agrees Submarimon.

Then they swim faster to another way being followed by Megaseadramon. Then they separate from each other and Megaseadramon follows Ikkakumon by a grotto. When they arrive to a wall, he prepares to shoot to Ikkakumon but Submarimon perforates the wall behind him and shoots to Megaseadramon, stunning him again. Then he takes advantage, and hits the Spiral Ring with his harpoon which he have in his front, and breaks the spiral ring.

- He is ok, now - say Submarimon relieved, seeing Megaseadramon deviate from there.

The Digimon Kaiser was seeing them safe in the land, feeling very annoyed.

- It seems they could get out of there - he say, keeping some datas from Megaseadramon.

- Tell me, Ken. What king of project are you doing with those datas?

- Don´t even bother to know. An useless creature like you would never understand.

Submarimon and Codi were still swimming in the deep of the sea.

- We can return now, Submarimon.

- Don´t have hurry, Codi - say Submarimon relaxed - Try to enjoy the beauty of the sea a little, before we return.

Then they travel from the deep of the sea contemplating it´s beauty, looking to all the colorful fishes, the algaes, the corals, and much more.

- Is so beautiful - say Codi, enchanted.

* * *

Sorry for the late. This week I´ve been very busy. Like you saw, I haven´t done to many changes in this chapter because I though that it wasn´t need. Just some little things that I think it should made more sense.

Before I continue, I´ve to warn you for something. Maybe you are expecting an intense romance from the characters that I´ve been mentioned. But, it will not be so that intense. For example, kisses in the mouth. "Hugs" yes, I will put it. But not "kisses". Why? Because they are children. And I would never put children kiss each other like that. It will happen between Tai and Sora because they are teenagers already in here, and is normal that teenagers kiss each other. I will just create evidences that could make you feel that those characters deserve each other, or that you like them. Just after all the chapter of this remake, and I´m mentioning Part 1 and 2, is that I will make a new story telling how they keep together, when they are more older.

Another think. I see that in previews chapters I´ve confused Flamedramon with Armadillomon. Sorry for that. But you can understand that is to Flamedramon that I´m referring.


	14. The Dark Ocean

The atmosphere of the environment was so heavy. A lighthouse projected a beam of shadow, so dark, over that huge dark sea; that was given a more heavy environment to that place, together with the fog, which didn´t let the sun shine. A huge figure, with frigthful shining red eyes arise from the sea.

"Kari"- he whispers astoundingly.

Kari open her eyes, and raises from her bed immediately, astonished and confused with what he had dreamed.

- But, what was that? - she say apprehensive.

Her breathing was accelerated, so she tried to calm down, but, then:

"Kari" - she hears a whispering voice.

She looks careful to her side, from the place where it came that sound. Looking to her closet, she sees a dark figure from it side. She focuses her eyes on it, trying figure out if that image was real.

"Kari" - she hears again the whispering voice of that figure.

- No. Do not approach of me - she say, scared, in a high tone.

Gatomon, who was sleeping by her side, wakes immediately with her voice.

- What happened, Kari? Why are you scream like that? - he asks, worried.

She looks at him, with a scared expression.

- There´s a weird creature in there - she say, pointing to the place, but when she turns her look to there again, it was nothing in there - But, I thought that I saw something in there.

- Maybe you were just dreaming.

- Well, actually I had a very obscure dream - she tells to him - Maybe I´m imagining. I´ll come back to sleep. Sorry to wake you up, Gatomon.

- Do not worry, Kari. You can wake me up, everytime that you need my help - he say, loyally.

- Thank you, Gatomon.

And lay again in her bed. But even if she tried to sleep, she couldn´t because that moment didn´t get out of her head.

She didn´t sleep until the time of raising up to go to school. Since Tai had leave early with Sora, she couldn´t tell him what had happened, so she took the breakfast alone with her parents, with who she couldn´t tell anything about it.

She went to school still thoughtfull.

When he was approaching to the entrance of the School, T.K. sees Kari arriving and walks more faster to approach to her. He touches gently in her shoulder and she turns suddenly to him, deviating.

- Do not touch me - she say abruptly, but she immediately calms down when she sees T.K. - Oh, is you T.K.. I´m really sorry, but I though that was another person - she explains.

T.K. stood admired with her atittude but he understood when she told him the reason.

- Thats ok, Kari - he say gently - But are you ok? What are you so afraid of?

She stay quiet for a moment.

- Well... I...

But then Davis appears running by their side and stops for a moment.

- Good morning, guys. Do not stop here or you´ll arrive late to our class.

Then he continues.

- We´ll talk later, T.K..

- Ok, if you prefer this way.

They run to their class.

Gatomon and Patamon were looking from above of a tree, them entering in the school.

- Or partners grow up a lot since the first time that we meet - say Patamon, smiling with proud.

- You have right, Patamon. They are more responsable and independent than before. Although somethimes they still need the help of the others to get free of some difficults - continues Gatomon, profering the last phrase in a worried tone.

- Are you ok, Gatomon? - asks Patamon seeing his serious expression.

- I´m worried with Kari. Since this morning that she feels that something is bothering her.

- That something is bothering her?

- Yes. I need to pay attention around her. I´m going to inside - he say, getting down of the tree.

- Wait. I go with you - Patamon follow him.

In her class, Kari was trying to pay attention to the class and forget everything. But, suddenly she begin to feel wet. She looks around surprised and sees water everywhere and a fog appearing, and her colleagues disappearing. Then she wasn´t seeing her classroom anymore and was seeing herself in another place surrounded by water in a very dark environment.

- But... but... What is happening? - she asks, worried and confused.

T.K. was by her side. She looks at her, and sees her figure being distorced, like if was about to disappear, like a computer image when has problems. Then he sees her almost transparent and didn´t think twice of call her.

- Kari - he screams worried.

Then Kari sees herself again in her class in its normal state, and looks to T.K.. Davis looks to them too, confused.

- What happened? - he asks.

Then Kari feels dizzy and almost fainted but T.K. catch her before she falls. The professor looks at her worried.

- Kari, if you don´t feel good, maybe you should go to the infirmary.

She raises up and goes to the door.

- Can I go with her, teacher? - asks T.K..

- Maybe is better, in the case she faints again - agrees the teacher.

T.K. forwards her to the outside of the class, holding her gently by her shoulders. When they leave the room, Kari looks to T.K..

- Can we go to the outside? I need to catch fresh air.

- Ok. If you prefer so.

When they get down the stairs, Kari looks to her side, and see a figure, with a impressive red eyes, in the corner. It seemed the same figure that she saw in her bedroom. She looks scared to it and runned immediatly from there.

- Kari, wait - say T.K., worried.

He looks to the corner to where Kari had look, but he didn´t saw nothing in there. Then he run after her. Kari arrives to the outside, puffy, and seats in a bench.

- What is happening to me? - she say to herself.

Then T.K. arrives to the outside and sees her sitting in the bench, and approach to her.

- Kari, what happened? What scared you so much?

After a pause of some seconds, she answer.

- Since this morning that I feel that something is haunting me. Something not from this world.

- Haunting you? What do you think it is?

- I don´t know. I´ve been seeing its figures chasing me. When I was in the class, I saw myself between our world and another. Like if I was being attracted to it´s world.

T.K. though that maybe was that the reason that he saw her almost disapear.

- What world was that? - he asks intrigated.

- I don´t know. I just saw myself surrounded by water. Like if I was in the sea. I´m afraid that thing will take me to that world and I will never return.

- I would never let that happen to you - he say firmly.

- Thank you, T.K., but I think that is something that we can´t control - she say, discouraged.

- Kari, don´t be so worried. Me and the others would never let anything hurt you.

She looks to him with a sad expression.

- T.K. can you leave me alone a moment? Don´t take me wrong, I just need a time alone to think in what is happening.

He looks worried to her.

- I don´t get you wrong, Kari. I´m just worried to leave you alone in this moment.

- Don´t worry. T.k.. I´ll be fine - she touch gently his arm.

T.K. feels a little contradicted, but thought that was better to respect Kari´s will.

- Ok. I´ll return to our class. If you need something, call me.

- Thanks, T.K..

Then he returns to their class and Kari stood in the bench, thinking.

- But, what is that sea that is haunting me?

He raises and goes to the school fence and looks to the outside thoughtfull. She stood there for some time. Gatomon could feel that something was bothering his partner and leave the computer class, where were the others Digimons; to go meet with Kari. In that moment, another vision of that dark see, arises to Kari´s vision in the horizon, distorcing the city view, to her shock.

- But? Again?

She then runs to the outside area of the school. She cross the zebra, still watching the dark sea. Gatomon arrives to the outside and see Kari in the other side of the street. Kari gives one more step in the direction of the black sea, and Gatomon sees her disappearing.

- Oh, no. Kari - he screams, shocked.

Then, in the end of the class, T.K. leaves the classroom followed by Davis, who calls him.

- Hey, T.K.. What had happened to Kari before she leaves?

- Well...

Then Yolei and Codi appear by their side.

- Hi, guys - greets them Yolei in her usual happy mood - Are you going now to the computer´s class room?

- Yes, but before T.K. needs to tell us something - say Davis.

Codi and Yolei could feel that he was about to say something serious.

- What happened? - asks Codi.

- Well... It happened that... I almost saw Kari disappearing in our class today.

They look surprised to him.

- Disappearing? How disappearing? - asks Davis.

- Like if she was between two worlds. I talked with her when we left and she told me that it was that what she felt in the moment that I almost saw her disappear.

- Between two worlds? Like if there was a crossing between two dimensions in the space that she was? - asks Yolei intrigated.

- Yes, like that - afirms T.K. finding the right term in Yolei´s words.

- Could it be the Digimon World? - asks Codi.

T.K. looks toughtfull to the floor.

- I don´t know. She didn´t told me if it was or not.

- That makes me feel worried. I need to talk with Izzy about that. He´s in the computer class. Are you going with me? - asks Yolei.

- Yes, we are - say Davis, following her.

- I´m going get Kari - say T.K. beginning to down the stairs.

- O.k., we will be waiting for you.

While the others follow to another side, T.K. continues to down the stairs until she arrive to the entrance of the school where he saw Gatomon running to him frantically.

- T.K. - he yells - Kari disappeared.

- What? - he asks Shocked.

- I saw her crossing the street and then she disappeared.

Then Patamon appears behind of them.

- What happened? - he asks.

- Kari disappeared. We are going look for her. Do you come, Patamon?

- Of course we go. If something is happening to Kari I want to help her like all of you.

He cross the street, arriving to the border of the river.

- Kari - he begins to call her.

Kari open her eyes and see herself in the same place that she dreamed last night. She would never forget that heavy atmosphere and that sea so dark. She looks to behind and didn´t see her school, to her shock.

- But, where I´m?

She looks to her side and see something similar to a village made of wood. She walks in it´s direction.

- What is this place? This isn´t the Digimon world.

Davis, Yolei and Codi arrive to computer´s class and see Izzy in the computer.

- Hello, guys. Are you going now to the Digimon world? - asks Izzi.

- Well... first we need to ask you something - say Yolei.

- And what it is?

- Tell us, Izzy. It is possible that the human world and the Digimon world could cross with each other?

Izzy stood apprehensive with that question, like Davis and Codi, who never though about it before.

- Like If we could cross from somewhere of here to there just like that?

- Yes, just like that.

- Well... yes, it can happen. It doesn´t happen just like that, but it can happen. In my adventures, with Tai and the others that it happened after the fight agaisnt Myotismon. It happened because the force which protects the Digimon World was to much weak.

- The force that protects the Digimon world? - asks Davis, admired - It means that there is something protecting the stabilization of the Digimon World.

- Of course. Or it wouldn´t existed.

T.K. was still in the border of the river calling for Kari, togheter with Gatomon and Patamon.

- T.K. shouldn´t we go to the Digimon world? Kari is in there, for sure - say Gatomon.

- I don´t think so - he say.

The Digimons look surprised to him.

- What do you mean with it?

- I don´t think she is in the Digimon World. There are more worlds parallels to ours. We need to find a way to cross to there.

- But where do you think she is, T.K.? - asks Patamon.

T.K. stays quiet for a moment, feeling powerless.

- I don´t know... But I need to still looking for her - he then looks to his Digivice - I´ve this Digivice, but in this moment is useless - he say annoyed.

After crossing the village, Kari sees a tunel between the rocks and goes to there. She enters and he hears some weird whispers.

- Who is there? - She follows the sounds and more in front she sees some weird creatures dragging in the floor She could see their red eyes - But who are you?

- We are... Divermons - they say with difficult.

- So, after all I´m in the Digimon World?

- This is... a fourth dimension of the Digimon World - they explain to her - You can´t... cross to here just like that. There are portals in some places to cross to here but in very defined areas.

- But how do I could cross to here since I wasn´t in the Digimon World?

- Because we call you. And since, for some reason, the connection between your world and ours is more stronger, we could bring you here more easily.

- The connection between my our and the Digimon world is more stronger? How did that happened?

- We don´t know. We just know that is happening... - he extend his hand to her showing his spiral ring - We lived in the deep of the sea serving or God. But one day, someone appeared and put this thing on us, taking our energy and proclaiming himself our new God and that we had to serve him.

Kari knew immediatly of who they were talking about.

- Digimon Kaiser - she delivered indignated.

- We have been observing you for a long time. Because, if you are our chosen, so maybe you could take this from us.

- Thats why you bring me here?

- Yes... Can you please take this from us?

She approach to them.

- I´ll never make it - she say, feeling powerless.

But when she was about to try, they feel a tremor.

- We need to run away from here - she say, seing the rocks fall over them.

They run to the outside, and looking above, they see a Megadramon flying over them. She could see a spiraçl ring in his waist.

- This is the one who is making sure that we serve the new God - they inform her.

- Digimon Kaiser. How can he do sush horrible things - she say indignated.

They shoot to them, making them run from there. Kari stay in knees in the sand, feeling powerless and insecure.

- And now, who can help me? T.K., Gatomon, please, come to help me - she screams desperated.

In the human world, T.K. was still looking for Kari, calling for her.

- Kari, where are you?

Then in his front appears a light, revealing a portal in space and time, that he knew that was an appeal of help from Kari.

- This portal will take me to Kari - he say, jumping to there, followed by the Digimons.

- The feelings unite the worlds - say Gatomon firmly, understanding what was happening.

They appear next to the dark sea.

- I think... I´ve be here once. A long time ago - say Gatomon, looking around - Is another dimension of the Digimon world.

- T.K., Gatomon - they hear Kari saying their names, and hugging T.K. tightly, happy to see him. He corresponded her in the same way.

- Thank Godness you are here. I was so scared.

- I was so worried about you. I shouldn´t leave you alone - he say, almost crying.

They let go each other and Kari points to the sky, to Megadramon.

- This is the Digimon controlled by the Kaiser who is controlling this place - she informs him.

- We will take care of him. Are you ready, Patamon?

- Lets go, T.K.

- " Digimental Up" - he yells.

Patamon armodigivolve to Pegasmon. T.k. mounts in him and they fly in his direction. He shoots to him but he was to much strong.

- We will not give up - say T.K. firmly - Defead him, Pegasmon.

Gatomon approach to Kari.

- Kari, let me armodigivolve..

- I would like too, but... I left my Digivice in my schoolbag in school - she say, feeling powerless.

- Oh, no.

Then Gatomon looks to the lighthouse and had an idea. Then she runs to the high of the ravine and run, until he jumps to Pegasmon back.

- Pegasmon, destroy this lighthouse. Is stealing our energy.

- I got it.

He then flys in its direction and shoots to it, distroying it, revealing the black tower inside of it, which is distroyed too. Then a pink light beam appears from the sky, and Gatomon jumps to it, transforming in Angewomon.

- Angewomon! - exclaims Kari, happy to see her.

Then she shoots to Megadramon, distroying him at least.

- We made it, Kari - say T.K., victorious.

Then Angewomon approach of Divermons and take their spiral rings from their arms, with her light power. Then Divermons begin to deform themselfs, and at least reveals their real form.

- What is this? This is your real form? - asks Kari, scared.

Then one of them grabs her arm.

- Hey. Let me go.

- What are you doing. Let her go? - orders T.K. running to her.

- The reason that we call you is because you are worthy of be or chosen. We didn´t tell you to not make runaway, but that boy who submit us to his orders, we tried to teach him to be one of us, but he turned our teachings against us. But you have a power that we could use to increase or power. You know this is your place. This is the right place to insecure people like you to stay - he explains astoundingly.

- No. I don´t wanna stay here. Let me go - she say debating herself to make them release her

Then Angewomon shoots to them, making them release her. T.K. approach of her too and puts himself in her front, forbidden them to approach of her. They begin to go to the sea.

- Chosen girl, we will return to our God in the deep of the sea, and in there, we will wait for the moment when you decide to stay here with us.

Then they submerge and disappear.

Kari bends down her head and say in a sad tone.

- I want to go home.

T.K. touch gently in her shoulder.

- I´ll take you home. I came to rescue for that.

She looks to him, feeling more secure, and smiles.

- Thanks T.K.

Then, flying with Pegasmon and Angewomon, they follow to the portal in the sky and return to the human world.

The others were still talking with Izzy in the computer class.

- What it happen was that Kari almost disappear in our class, like if she was between two parallel worlds - reveals Davis - Can it that happened because the Digimon world and ours are crossing with each other again, like it happen in your case?

- Well, is a possibility. But if that is happening is very bad. It means that the Digimon world is becoming unprotected.

- Can it happen because of the Digimon Kaiser´s actions? - asks Codi, worried.

- I believe so. His actions are so horrible that it doesn´t surprise me that this could happen.

- But if that is happening is a question of time that the Digimon world turns completely unprotected. And we don´t knows what will happen after that - say Yolei, apprehensive.

- We need to stop the Digimon Kaiser permanently - say Davis firmly, pressing his wrists.

Kari and T.K. were walking by the border of the river, following to school. Kari was in their front and stops suddenly, looking to the floor.

- What happened Kari? Something is bothering you again? - he asks worried.

- Yes, but is not about what had happen.

- Then what is it?

- With all of this, I feel more worried about the Digimon world. They told me that they could brought me there because the connection between our world and the Digimon world is more stronger.

- They said that? - asks T.K. worried.

- Yes. That is what is bothering me. And what if the world is becoming more fragile? What if the Digimon world becomes totally exposed to the human world? We already saw the horrible things that the darkness can do, and I don´t even don´t wanna think what the dark heart of the Digimon Kaiser can do more. We can´t continue to save the Digimon world step by step. We need to stop him for once at all - she say, firmly.

* * *

Hope you like it. I did some changes in this chapter since I think it was needed an explanation to the existence of this place. I decided to intensify the interaction between T.K. and Kari.


	15. Wizardmon s Message

The Digidestined returned from the Digimon World, after a bigger investigation to what was happening in the Digital World.

- The Digimon world is covered of black towers - say T.K., apprehensive - But is the only think that the Kaiser does, in these last days.

- I´m suspecting that he´s preparing something else - say Codi - And if he´s extending his black towers to outwit us of something worse that he´s doing?

- That´s very probable - agrees Kari.

- If that is true, than we have a big problem, because we can´t return tomorrow to the Digimon World because of the Summer´s vacations - say Davis, worried.

- And because the Computer´s class will be busy to the younger´s which will participate in the informatic course for summer - continues T.K..

- Well, if everything goes well, maybe me and Izzy will solve that problem - informs Yolei, with proud.

- Really? What are you going to do? - asks Kari.

- I can´t reveal yet. Me and Izzy still need to do some tests. You have to wait.

- O.k. If you say so. Well. Now that we returned, me and T.K. have something combined for tomorrow that I think you need to know - reveals Kari, approaching of T.K..

- What? - asks Davis shocked - Are you going to have a date? - he asks, worried.

- No. Is not that - she say, laughing lightly.

- Tomorrow we are going to do a picnic with the Tai and the others to celebrate the day that we went to the Digimon World for the first time. Do you want to come with us? - asks T.K.

- Yes, I want - say Yolei, with joy - Will Mimi be in there?

- Yes, she will. She wouldn´t lose this moment.

- Thats a good idea to enjoy all the time that we have before we confront the Kaiser - say Codi.

- Yes, you have right, Codi - agrees Davis - We go with you. I´m anxious to hear your´s stories of your adventures.

Demiveemon approach of them.

- O.k., that´s very good. But can we go to eat something? I´m starving.

- You already arrived and you are already with hungry? - asks Kari, laughing lightly.

- What do you want? The transation from the Digimon World to here always give me hunger.

- O.k., guys. I think that all of we should go home now, and we reunite all tomorrow - suggests Davis, holding Demiveemon.

- You have right, Davis. We meet tomorrow - agrees T.K..

They leave the school and follow their path to home.

In the next day, the Digidestined reunited in a park, next to a television´s studio. They sit in some benchs before the veterans appear, and talk between each other.

- It was in this day that we were teletransported to the Digimon World when we were in a camping - reveals T.K..

- Thats right. But I didn´t go with them in that day - completes Kari.

- And you didn´t know what you´ve lost, because, you didn´t wanted to go camping with us, Kari.

- It was in that day that me and T.K. meet each other for the first time - continues Patamon.

- Really? What do you feel when that happened? - asks Yolei curious.

- Well, in my case, since I was very little, I was radiant to meet Patamon, because I though that he was very funny, but, but the others were surprised because they didn´t know what was happening. Like your expression when you meet V-mon for the first time, Davis.

- I believe.

- Hello guys - they heard Tai´s voice.

They look to where his voice came and see him together with all the others. They approach to them.

- So you come to celebrate this day with us.

- Thats right - say Davis.

- Hello Mimi - greats her Yolei.

- Hello, Yolei. Nice to see you again.

- We really needed spend some time together - say Sora, hand in hand with Tai.

- That´s true - agrees Codi.

They sit under a tree. They put a towel in the lawn and put the food in there. The veterans begin to tell all their stories of their adventures in the Digimon World

- Really that had happened? - asks Davis, surprised.

- I knew that you were amazing, Mimi - say Yolei, admired.

- So, thats why that Izzy know what he knows now - say Codi, admired too.

Inside of the studio, two mans were working in a montage of a recording.

- Now, try to put this scene before the other, to see if stay better - say one of the mans.

When they click in play to see the scene they became surprised when they see a dark figure in there. They rewind the scene, but they see that figure again in a different position.

- But, what is this? - they ask shocked.

But it wasn´t just in that programme that they were working. They went to see all the studio´s rooms and discovered that that thing was in all the programmes of all the building.

- How can be possible that this shadow appears in all our programs?

- Do you think that the building is haunted? - asks the other man, worried.

- Don´t be nonsense.

- But, then what is this? We can´t put this on air, with this shadow in it.

Then, they see another man, more fat, entering in their room, with a radio.

- I´ve been recording all the sounds of this building to see if I capture something, and I´ve recorded a very werid sound - he informs, turning on his radio.

When they heard the sound they became scaried.

- But, what is this?

In the next day, the Digidestined, reunited in Izzy´s home, together with Tai, Matt and Sora.

- Well, guys. I´ve called you here, because me and Yolei finally finish what we were testing - informs Izzy.

- And what is it? - asks Davis.

- We find a way to go to the Digimon world without use the computer of our school - say Yolei, sit next to Izzy.

- We though about that, when we discovered that the Digimon Kaiser could go to there from his own home.

- Yes, thats true. He just needed to use his own computer - say Codi - That it means that you are thinking of do the same thing?

- Thats right. I´ve installed the Digital door in my computer.

He raises up, and turn on his computer. The others do the same thing and see the Digital door in there, opened.

- We just need a computer and our Digivice, specially yours which are those which open the Digital door.

- Thats amazing, Izzy - say Kari, admired - Like this, we can go the Digimon World, every time we want.

- We can go right now to there - say Davis, anxious.

- Wait a minute, Davis - say Codi - We can´t go just like that. Even if we have the vantage to go to the Digimon world from our own home, we still have some problems with it.

- What are you talking about?

- Like our parents, for example. They can be worried if they don´t find us in or room, like what is happening with Ken Ichijouji´s parents.

- You have right, Codi - agrees T.K. - We need to be careful with that.

- Or parents can be really worried about us, and even call the police - agrees Kari.

- Tell us, Izzy. When will your mother comeback? - asks Yolei.

- In an hour. We just have that time to return. But, before we go, we need to define what we are going to look this time.

- We already know that the Kaiser is increasing the number of his black towers, but that doesn´t help us to defead him - say T.K..

- Then, maybe what we need to do now, is to find where he is hidded - suggests Davis.

- That´s right, Davis - agrees Tai - We are going to try to find the hideout of the Digimon Kaiser.

- O.k., guys. Lets go.

They go to the Digimon World from Izzy´s computer. Then they decided to separate each other to go find the Kaisers´hideout. Tai, Sora, Davis, went from one way, Matt, T.K. and Yolei for another, and Izzy, Codi and Kari for another. From all the places, they found lots of black towers.

- Have you think how it would be the Kaiser´s hidout? - asks Sora - Because I´m a little confuse with what we need to find out.

- I think we need to find something out of normal - say Tai.

- Yes, but that is not a very invulgar think to see in here - say Davis - If there is something that we see in here almost times are invulgar thinks.

- Yes, I know. But maybe will appear something in front of us that could help us.

Izzy, Kari and Codi were climbing a mountain to try to see what was in the other side. By the way, Codi slides a bit, but is caught by Izzy and Armadillomon.

- Are you o.k., Codi? - he asks.

- Yes, Izzy. Thank you.

- We are almost there. Hang on a little more - say Kari, more in front of them.

- Izzy, come here, quickly - say Tentomon from the top of the montain.

They climb more faster the mountain, and, when they arrive to the top, they see an amazing think. Lots of black towers, surounded by Digimons controled by the rings, fighting with each other, and a weird building in the middle of them.

- Another place full of black towers - say Izzy.

Then, they see a portal opening from the building and more Digimons getting out of there and joining to the fight.

- Is horrible. How can he submit these poor creatures to this things? - asks Kari, indignated.

- But do you see that place from where they get out? - say Gatomon apprehensive - Maybe that is the base of the Digimon Kaiser.

- You have right, Gatomon. That is his base - say Armadillomon.

- We found it, at last - say Codi.

From inside of the building, the Kaiser was seeing them from his screen.

- So, you came to do see my amazing base? - he say evily, laughing.

Izzy, Codi and Kari, where still looking to the Digimons, when they see one of them turn his look to them.

- I think they already saw us - say Izzy, worried.

- We need to get out of here - say Kari.

But immadiately, two Kuwagamons appear in their front.

- Guys, let us Armodigivolve - say Gatomon, with hurry.

- O.k. "Digimental Up" - yelled Codi and Kari.

Digmon and Nefertimon were trying to stop the Kuwagamons to proceed, while the kids were getting down in a metal slab, from the mountain. Then they see a shadow pass by them, and they look above and see the Kaiser over them mounted in an Airdramon ( finally I found his name ).

- Digimon Kaiser - say Codi, apprehensive.

- Nice to see you, guys - say cynically the Kaiser - So, you could find my base. Hope you have like it. Is amazing, isn´t it?

- How can you say that? Your presence in here represents a terrible threat to the balance of the Digimon World - say Kari, indignated.

- I doubt of it. My presence in here just gave organization to this world.

- How can you say that? - say Codi, completing Kari´s sentence.

- Are you so ignorant of what you are doing? - asks Izzy.

- Of course. I know perfectly what I´m doing.

- Stay away from us - say Codi, firmly.

Tentomon turns to Izzy.

- Izzy, try to make me Digivolve in here.

- O.k.. Lets try.

But before he could do it, the Kaiser extend his black Digivice to them, preventing Tentomon to Digivolve.

- Oh, no, Izzy. It doesn´t works.

- AHAHAH! - laughs evily the Kaiser - Did you forgot that my Digivice can preventing you to Digivolve?

They look to him with anger. Suddently, they disappear under the ground, thanks to a hole that Digmon did to help them run.

- Thanks Digmon. You saved us - thanks Codi, hugging him.

- I´m glad that you are ok.

Then, they could return to the surface more in front, and Nefertimon joined to them. Digmon comeback to be Armadillomon. Then, finally, Tentomon could digivolve to Kabuterimon, and Izzy and Codi mounted in him, while Kari mounted in Nefertimon´s back, and leave that place. The Kaiser stay seeing them leave, satisfied.

- Then this is Kabuterimon. His datas will be very useful to me.

Then they return to the human world, where the others were already in there, waiting for them.

- Finally you came - say Tai.

- My mother arrived already? - asks Izzy, worried.

- No, don´t worry. We didn´t heard her yet.

- Less bad.

- So, did you find something?

- Yes. We found the Digimon Kaisers´s base. It was surrounded of black towers and Digimons controled by him - informs Codi.

- Is behind of some desertified mountains - completes Kari.

- So, you did more progress then us - say Sora, sit in Tai´s lap - All that we find was just lots of black towers.

The Digimons look angry to the computer.

- Or world is always being attacked - say V-mon.

- Or dear Digimon World. We need to stop this faster - say Patamon.

- We can´t loose more time. Now that we find the Digimon Kaiser´s base, we need to stop him for once, immadiately - say Davis, firmly.

- Yes, but it wouldn´t be just like that - warns him T.K. - When we go to chase his base, we need to have a good plan in hands.

- You have right, T.K..

- This time, the things will be very different from the others fights - say Yolei.

- Thats right. Is possible that we can´t return home in the same day.

- You have right, T.K. If we are worried to return home in the same day, we will never defead the Kaiser - agrees Kari firmly - We can´t return home before we defead him. Thats certain.

- I agree, but what are we going to do to not let our parents be worried with us? - asks Codi.

Tai turns to them.

- Well, guys. Is useless we go with you to the Digimon World, since is full of black towers and our Digimons can´t Digivolve. But we still can help you in here. I was thinking that you could say that you are going to camping with us, when, in reality you are going to the Digimon World.

- Well. Is a good idea. But if our parents call to there asking for us?

- Thats were we enter. Me, Matt, Sora and Izzy, are really going to camping.

- In other words we are going to be the disguise - understands Matt.

- Thats right.

- Is a good idea - agrees Sora.

- Yes. By that way, it will be more easy to us - agrees Kari.

- But who are going with us? - asks Izzy.

In that moment, they heard someone knocking in the door.

- A... Come in, please - say Izzy, a little jumbled.

His mother opens the door.

- Hello, guys. How are you?

All of them appear in funny positions, with Izzy holding all the Digimons in his arms, jumbled.

- Hello, mom.

- Hello, miss Izumi. We are ok - greets her the others in unison.

- Are you combining something between you?

- Well... we are thinking of do a camping all together - answers Izzy.

- Thats a good idea for a Summer activity, son. But is any adult going with you to take care of you?

- Well...

- Don´t worry with that, Miss Izumi. My father are going with us - answers Matt, showing funnyly a glob in his front.

- Have you sure about that Matt? - asks Tai, in his hear.

- More or less - he answered in a lower tone.

Matt and T.K. go to the studio next to the park where they did the picnic and went to the esplanade, waiting for the their father who were almost in his break.

- Do you think he will acept? - asks T.K..

- I hope so.

In that moment, they see their father appearing, with a very depressed expression. He sits next to them.

- Are you o.k., dad? - asks Matt.

- Humm... I´m sorry? What did you asked? - he asks, like if he had wake up in that moment.

- I asked if you are ok?

- Wel... Yes, yes... I´m ok.

- Then why are you whispering so much? - asks T.K..

- It happened something weird in your work?

- Well, honestly, I think that is the right word to describe what is happening.

- And what is it? - asks T.K..

- This will sound so ridiculous coming from me but, I can´t avoid thinking that this building is haunted.

The kids look surprised to him.

- Haunted? - both asked.

- Yes. In all our screens is appearing a dark figure in it.

- But can be possible that can be a problem with the record - suggests Matt.

- At the beginning we though that too, but this figure appears in ALL our screens and in different positions everytime that we turn the scene back. And there are more. One of our workers recorded an weird sound from it.

He put an CD player on the table with headsets connected to it.

- Can you heard it, please? - asks their father.

Matt and T.K. put each headset in their ear and turned on the player. They became shocked with what they´ve heard.

- So? What do you think of this?

The boys raised immediately.

- Give us a moment, dad - say T.K. leaving with Matt.

They go to a phone booth near of the building, and T.K. immediatly digites the number of Kari. After a while, he hears her voice.

- Kari, can you and Gatomon come with the others to the television´s station? We need to show you something.

Hearing the urgence in T.K.´s voice, Kari immediatly called to the others and they went immediatly to there. The veterans appeared too since Izzy called to them, since he felt that was better that they went to there too. T.K. and Matt were waiting for them in the entrance of the building.

- What is happening T.K.? Why do you called me with sush urgency? - she asks, worried.

He shows the CD player to her.

- My father showed us a CD were it was recorded an weird sound in it. Can you and Gatomon listen it?

- Well, yes.

Gatomon and Kari put the headset in their ears. They became shocked when they heard that clear word.

"GATOMON" - it was pronouced in a very ghostly tone.

- What is happening? - asks Yolei.

They continue to hear that apprehensive, for a while. Then Gatomon still apprehensive.

- It seems that something is calling me - say Gatomon apprehensive.

- This was recorded in this studio - informs Matt, pointing to the building.

Gatomon looks above to the building with an apprehensive look.

- Do you remember this place, don´t you, Gatomon? - asks Kari.

- Of course I do. How couldn´t I forget it? It was in here that I had the opportunity to fight by your side. Unfortunattly that cost the life of my best friend - he say, in a sad tone.

In that moment, they see lots of people running from the building, scared.

- Run, run. The building is haunted - they sreamed, running from there.

The kids look surprised to them.

- But what is happening? - asks Davis, apprehensive.

- They say that the building is haunted. But how can that be possible? - asks Codi.

"GATOMON" - they heard.

- Something is calling me from this place - say Gatomon running immediatly to the inside.

- Wait for us, Gatomon - say Kari, running after him, followed by the others.

They arrive to the top of the building. In there, they could see a shadow flying arround the room.

"GATOMON" - they continued hearing.

- But, what is this? - asks T.K..

- Guys, i´m feeling that is a Digimon - warns Demiveemon, jumping from Davis´s arms.

- Are you sure about that? -asks Davis.

- Yes, I can feel it.

- Us too - agrees Poromon, mentioning Upamon too.

- Guys, make us digivolve to our rookie form - say Upamon.

They digivolve to V-mon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon. They immediatly approach to Gatomon, but he didn´t let them approach more.

- Wait a moment, guys.

"GATOMON" - they continue to hear from that shadow.

- Yes, I´m here. What do you want?

- He is calling for Gatomon - understands Codi.

"GATOMON" - they heard one last time, when the shadow approach to Gatomon feeth, then he recogniszes him immediately.

- Wizardmon - he say, apprehensive.

The veterans, together with T.K. and Kari, looks shocked to him.

Then he raises from the floor, revealing his true form, a little transparent. Gatomon looks to him shocked, with shining eyes, surprised of see his friend ghost.

- Wizardmon, is really you - say Kari, with happiness.

- Wizardmon? But who is he? - asks Yolei.

- An old friend of Gatomon who died in this building protecting Kari and Gatomon - reveals T.K..

- You were calling me, Wizardmon - say Gatomon to him.

- Gatomon, I need to tell you something about your enemy.

- Are you talking about the Digimon Kaiser? - asks Davis.

- The Digimon Kaiser is not your real enemy. He´s just an instrument in the hands of your real enemy. He attracked lots of dark energy to him. The darkness is not defeaded only by the force. You need to deviate the darkness from his heart.

- Deviate the darkness from his heart? - asks Kari.

- The symbol of Amability emits a golden light.

- What do you mean with that? - asks Yolei.

- Remember this message. Is very important.

- Yes, we will remember it - affirms Gatomon, with loyalty.

- You have to hurry up. You are loosing time.

- Don´t worry, Wizardmon. We are going to finish with this- say T.K. firmly.

- Thank you guys. Now I can rest in peace. Take care of Gatomon - he finish, in a soft tone.

- No, Wizardmon. Don´t go - begs Gatomon.

They look with sadness to each other. They extend their hands to each other, trying to holding them, but they couldn´t. Then, Wizardmon deviates from there, followed by Gatomon until the window.

- Wizardmon, please, comeback - he begs again, crying.

- I´m really sorry, Gatomon. Goodbuy - then he disappears.

Kari hugs Gatomon and cry with him.

- He came to here just to give an important message to us - say Armadillomon, with sadness.

The veterans remember painfully the day that Wizardmon´s died.

- We will never see him again - say Kari, crying.

- Yes we will. I´m certain about that - say Tai, trusful.

Gatomon looks tearful to the outside, where Wizardmon disappeared.

- Thank you, Wizardmon. I promise you that I will never waste the opportunity that you gave to me in that day - he say, firmly.

* * *

Maybe, for many, this episode it isn´t important, but, I think that is vital to continue with the story. Hope you like it. I will put the next chapter after this Wednesday. I´m very busy before that.


	16. The Battle Begins

In the last day before the camping, the Digidestined reunited in Izzy house to combine the last steps, before they go to the Digimon World. Matt and T.K. had convince their father to go camping with them.

- Since we have the Digital door installed in our computers, we can go to the Digimon World from our own room. We just need that our parents leave our home before we go - affirms Davis, determinated.

- How do we explain when our parents go to see your computer connected when we leave? - asks Codi.

- Is probable that they will think that we forgot to turn off the computer - explains Yolei.

- Then we go directly to the Digimon Kaiser´s base and we will destroy it - say T.K., firmly.

Gatomon was walking around the digimons thinking in Wizardmon´s message.

- " You don´t have much time " - he repeated his words, thoughtful.

- Do you think he was talking about the balance of the Digimon World? - asks Kari.

- I believe so.

Kari turns to her friends with a serious expression.

- Clearly this battle will be more serious than our last fights. This time we can´t return before we stop the Kaiser for once - affirms Kari, firmly.

- Do you think this will end well? - asks Yolei, trying not to show her jitters.

- We have to believe in it, Yolei. For the good of the Digimon World.

- Then, when you finish your job, send me a message and I will let you return from my computer. Is better that you meet with us in the camping - advices Izzy.

- Yes. It would be a big confusion if we appear in our room, when we said that we were in a camping - agrees Codi.

- Ok, guys. We have everything combined. Tomorrow, at 8 a.m. we go to the Digimon world - affirms Davis, anxious.

- But before we go, is better tha we send a message to each other, informing that we are ready to go to the Digimon World - advices Yolei.

- I agreed. We need to enter in there at the same time to not wait for each other - say T.K.

- Ok, guys. Lets go home to prepare or things - say Davis.

They leave Izzy´s house and went to their own.

At night, Davis was preparing his bag, when her sister enters in his room with a snack prepared for him.

- Here it is your cake, Davis.

- Thanks, sis - he thanks her with a smile.

- Tell me something. Are you going to camping with your school friends right?

- Yes, I will.

- That it means that Matt is going with you too?

- Yes.

- Really? Can I go with you too?

He looks to her admired.

- Sorry, but no.

- Why not?

- Because this camping is just between me and my friends.

- And I´m not your friend?

- Is different.

- And Why is different?

He raises and pushes her to the outside of his room.

- Sorry, sis. I need to be alone.

And close the door.

Kari and Tai, while their mother was in the kitchen, was seeing an reporter in television about Ken´s disappearance. Is showed their parents crying for him.

"I know he will return home. I´m certain that my son is alive" - say his father, firmly.

"My dear Ken, is sush a kind child" - say his mother, crying.

- We really need to stop this - say Kari, worried.

- Yes. Not just for the Digimon World, but even to stop with the suffering of his parents - agrees Tai.

In her room, sitting in her bed, covered by the sheet, Yolei was thinking in the next battle in the Digimon World.

- I really need to be prepared for this fight. I can´t disappoint my friends - she say firmly, even feeling a little insecure.

Poromon was sleeping by her side, and wakes up with her voice, and looks to her.

- You are still awake? You need to rest. Tomorrow it will be a long day - and turns to sleep again.

- You have right, Poromon. Good night.

She lies in her bed, still nervous, trying to sleep.

In the next morning, they wake up, and prepare their last things. While that, everytime she had the oportunity, Yolei gives some punchs to the walls, imagening that he was hitting in someone.

- Yolei, are you ok? - asks Poromon, surprised.

- Of course I´m, Poromon. Don´t you see that I´m just preparing myself to fight agains the Kaiser? - she say, not screaming, but in a high tone.

- O.k..O.k.

When she was ready, Yolei receives a call. Since her parents were in their supermarked, to her relieve, she answered the call. Was Izzy in the other side.

- Good morning, Yolei. Me, Tai, Sora and Matt are ready to go to the camping. You and the others are ready to go to the Digimon World?

- Yes. I will send a message to them right now.

- Ok. Have luck. Then send me a message when everything is over. Tentomon will be waiting for you in the Digimon World.

- Thanks Izzy. Have fun.

She lands the phone and goes to her room. She sends a message to her friends, telling them that she was ready, and they answered immediately to her, confirming that they were too.

In his room, Davis was prepared to enter in the Digimon World. Demiveemon jumps to his arms.

- Are you ready, V-mon?

- Lets go, Davis.

He extends the Digivice and enters in the Digimon World, together with the others who entered from their own room.

Tai, Sora, Izzy and Matt go to the van of Matt´s father.

- Do you think they will be ok? - asks Sora hand in hand with Tai.

- Don´t worry, Sora? They are stronger like we were in our adventures - reassures her Tai, resting an arm in her shoulders.

They enter in the van.

- Thank you for come with us? - thanks Izzy to Matts father.

- Yes, thank you very much - thanks Tai, too, entering with Sora.

When Matt closes the door of the van, he sees Davis´s sister next to the van, looking to them with joy.

- Hello, Matt - he greats him.

He leaves the van confused and go to talk with her.

- He... Hello - he mumbles.

- I know that you are going to camping, so I´m going with you - she affirms.

- Hmm, so is because of that that you are here - he say, not trying to show his unpleasantness.

Inside of the van, Izzy and Tai were looking at them with roguish smiles.

- I think Matt will give a big sermon to Davis because of this - say Izzy.

- Yes, I think so - agrees Tai.

- Poor Matt - say Sora.

They begin to laugh lightly of him.

- Where are my brother and the others? - she asks confused.

- Well... they went in another van - he invented - Can I ask you a favor?

- Really? Of course. What is it? - she say radiante.

- I would like that you turn your back, and count until ten with your eyes closed.

- Are you going to do a surprise to me, isn´t it? Ok. I will do it.

When she turns her back, Matt went immediately to the van and ask his father to follow immediately.

- And what about the girl? - he asks confused.

- Notting is happening. Go, please.

They follow, and when June opens her eyes she don´t see the van anymore.

- But... no Matt - she screams desperated.

In the Digimon World, Davis sees himself in an desert, next to an Oasis. She looks around and walks a lot looking for his friends, but he didn´t see them.

- This is weird. Where are we? And where are the others? - he asks confused.

- This doesn´t seems the place that Codi told us where was the base of the Digimon Kaiser - say V-mon, confused just like him.

- Well. It seems so. Have we done something wrong when we came to here from our own home?

Yolei and Hawkmon were in the middle of a florest looking for her friends.

- But where are we? And where are the others? Shouldn´t we appear all togheter in the same place? - she asks, confused.

- Don´t you think that it escaped something from our mind when we decided to came to here each one from their home? - asks Hawkmon.

- Well, I don´t know. Let me think? - she though in everything that happened before - We didn´t had problems to enter in here. Clearly we are in the Digimon World, but in a different area - that though made her think better - But we didn´t programmed to appear in the same area. That was the problem. We just connected the door and went to here just like that.

- So, that it means that the others are in different areas.

- Yes, It must be - she tightens her wrists - Why it would have to happen know? When we are ready to defead the Kaiser?

T.K. and Patamon appear in a place next to a cliff and with lots of trees behind them.

- What is this place? This isn´t the area that Codi told us that were the base of the Kaiser.

- And where are the others? Why are we just in here? - asks Patamon confused.

Kari and Gatomon appear in place similar to an ancient greek city, with columns and ceiling like that.

- But where are we? This isn´t the place where we found the base of the Digimon Kaiser. And where are the others?

- Hmm. Maybe they are in another place. I think that we didn´t programmed to go to the same place - suggests Gatomon.

- We need to find them - she say worried.

Codi and Armadillomon appear next to the mountains where he, Izzy and Kari found the base of the Kaiser.

- But where are the others? We are the only in here?

- Send a message to them, Codi, to know what is happening - advices Armadillomon.

- Is really the best to do now.

From his screens´s room the Kaiser was seeing one by one of them from his screens with a malefic smile.

- So, you are lost of each other. This is a good change to get ride of them.

- What are you going to do, Ken? - asks Wormmon, apprehensive.

- Shut up! - he shouts - You don´t have nothing to do with it.

Codi sends a message to his friends, asking where they where and that he was in the place where they found the base of the Kaiser. The others answered telling where they were. Then Yolei explain that they separate from each other because they didn´t programmate the same area to meet with each other. Then Codi insists that they need to find each other.

In that moment, when Yolei was about to take her laptop to find them, Hawkmon deviates from that place to avoid an attack of a Shurikan.

- An Shurikan! - exclaims Hawkmon.

From a trunk of a tree, they see a sheet falling from it, revealing an hidded Ninjamon. He jumps and approach of them. They see a black ring in his head.

- Interesting. You could escape of my Shurikan. You seems to be very agile. But I will not fail the next time. - he threats.

- Well. For what I see you seems very good with that, but, there is someone better than you - say Yolei, firmly.

- What? Who is better than me?

Hawkmons points to himself with proud.

- Me, of course.

- Lets go, Hawkmon. "Digimental Up" - she screams.

Hawkmon turns to Shurimon, revealing his shurikans to Ninjamon.

- What? You are another Shurikans´s master? - he asks surprised.

- Of course I´m.

- I will not allowed. There can´t exist two Shurikans masters - he sentence, firmly.

They jump to each other, and begin to fight. Ninjamon sheathes his sword to Shurimon, but he could avoid his hits with his shurikans.

Codi was waiting for another answer from his friends, and he feels a tremor, making he and Armadillomon fall.

- But, what is happening? - he asks, apprehensive.

Then from a hole from the ground appears a Drimogemon. They could see a black ring in his paw.

- Is Drimogemon. He´s being controlled by a black ring - say Armadillomon.

Then he was about to smash them with his paw, but Armadillomon deviates Codi of the way.

- Codi, make me digivolve.

- Ok. "Digimental Up"

Armadillomon digivolves to Digmon. He then shoots a drill to Drimogemon, weakening him, but next, he shoots a bone ( I saw that was one of his attacks ) to him, making him fall in pain.

- Digmon, are you ok? - asks Codi worried.

- Yes...Yes Codi. I´m ok. Is better if you do not approach. Is dangerous.

In his place, T.K. was waiting for more news from his friends when he sees something shining in the sky. He looks with more attention and see an Unimon approaching of them. They could see a black ring in his neck.

- This is Unimon. He´s being controlled by the Kaiser - say T.K. apprehensive.

He then shoots to them, but Patamon deviates T.K. from the way.

- Are you ready, Patamon.

- Yes, T.K.. Lets go.

- "Digimental Up".

Patamon digivolves to Pegasmon. He shoots to Pegasmon but he could deviate from his attack, and shoots a supersonic wave to him, trowing him agaisn´t a tree.

- Are you ok, Pegasmon? - asks T.K., worried running to him, and caressing him.

Pegasmon raises slowly.

- Don´t worry about me T.K.. Just keep yourself in safe. Hide behind of those trees to not get hurt in this fight.

- I will not leave you alone.

Kari was like the others waiting for an answer, when she sees a figure appear from the deep of the trees in front of that greek city. She was Darcmon. They could see a dark ring in her waist. She approachs with big velocity to them, with her sword ready to it them. But Gatomon deviates from the way, before she could hurt them.

- Is Darcmon - informs Gatomon admired - She is a very good and fair Digimon, but being controled like this she can be really dangerous.

- Of course I´m dangerous. I´m made for win battles. Not to loose it - say Darcmon firmly and evily.

- Your duty is to protect those who need. Not to fight to hurt the others - say Gatomon, indignated.

- But like this I can show my strength..

- Kari, makes me armodigivolve. I need to stop her.

- Ok, Gatomon. Lets go. "Digimental Up".

Gatomon digivolves to Nefertimon.

- Hmm. Very nice transformation, Gatomon. And very challenging. But, I will not let you win this fight - she threats her.

- I must say the same.

Nefertimon shoots a shoot of light to her, but she could avoid it, and with her sword she injures her in her arm, making her fall. Kari runs to her worried, seeing her wound.

- Nefertimon, are you ok?

- Yes, don´t worry. It was just by grazed.

Davis was still walking, trying to find his friends. Then, in his front, he sees something similar to a ball of fire approaching to them from the sky. He stopped from a considerable distance from them, and reveals to be Meramon. They could see a black ring in his neck.

- Who is this? - asks Davis.

- Is Meramon. He´s being controled by that black ring.

- I will finish with you, Digidestined - he sentences, shooting a ball of fire to them, but they could deviate from it.

- Davis make me Digivolve.

- Lets go, V-mon. "Digimental Up".

V-mon Digivolves to Flamedramon. He shoots a ball of fire to him, but he could handle the shoot.

- I´m made by fire. Your fire power will not affect me - he say evily.

- What are we going to do now, Flamedramon? We need to distroy the black ring.

Meramon shoots a ball of fire from his wrists to Flamedramon, trowing him to the ground.

- Are you ok, Flamedramon?

He raises up.

- Yes, Davis. Don´t Worry about me. I´ve an idea.

Meramon shoots to him again, but Flamedramon could avoid the hit and jumps. With his fire rocket power, he shoots himself to the water of the oasis, causing a wave that it falls over Meramon, extinging his fire for a moment, weakening him. Then, Flamedramon takes advantage of that to shoot a fire ball to the ring, breaking it.

- Well done, Flamedramon. It was amazing - prises him, Davis enthusiastic.

Flamedramon returns to be V-mon and approach to Meramon who was still a little weak lied in the ground.

- I´m really sorry, Meramon. But it was the only way to release you from that black ring.

- Don´t worry. You did what you had to do - he raises slowly - Soon I will recover. I just need to thank you for releasing me from that effect.

And leaves that place.

Unimon was about to hit Pegasmon with his horn, but he could avoid the hit and shoots to him is shower of needles too him, weaking him, and then shoots his green beam to his black ring, releasing him. He leaves that place.

- Well done, Pegasmon - praises him, T.K..

Nefertimon and Darcmon were still figthing against each other. Nefertimon could avoid another hit of Darcmon with her sword and took advantage of that to shoot to her her rosetta stone, weakening her, and then shoots her fire jewels to her black ring, breaking it. Darcmon returns to be herself.

- What is happening? What I´m doing here? - she asks confused.

- You were being controlled by the Digimon Kaiser - informs her Nefertimon.

- I remember. That black ring appeared from nowwhere and catch me - she remembers.

- I´m really sorry to hurt you, but was the only way to release you from the effect of the black ring. Return to those you need to protect, Darcmon. They need you.

- I will. Thank you Nefertimon - she thanks to her, and leave that place.

Kari looks to her with proud.

- Well done, Nefertimon.

Digmon could avoid another bone attack from Drimogemon. Then he makes a hole in the ground making Drimogemon unbalancing. He took advantage of that to shoot a drill to his dark ring in his paw, breaking it. Drimogemon leaves that place, leaving Codi proud with Digmon´s performance.

- Well done, Digmon. It was amazing.

- Thanks, Codi.

In the middle of the florest, Shurimon continued to fight against Ninjamon. Shurimon extends his arms to hit Ninjamon with a shurikan, but he jumps to his arms, and run to him over them, hitting Shurimon, who falls.

- Are you ok, Shurimon? - asks Yolei, worried.

- Yes, Yolei. Don´t worry.

Ninjamon jumps to him, to hit him with his sword, but he could avoid it with his shurikan, which prevented Ninjamon to touch him with the sword. He could push him, and jumps. From the air, she shoots a shurikan, breaking his sword, and then, he breaks his black ring. He lands in the ground with a firmly posture.

- The fight is over - he orders.

- This will not end like this - he threats, leaving that place.

Yolei approach of Shurimon, amazed with him.

- You were amazing, Shurimon. I´m so proud of you.

- Thanks, Yolei - he thanks blushing.

He approaches of her.

- Don´t you think that is better now that you try to find our friends? - he asks.

- Of course. I almost forgot that with this amazing fight.

She turns on her laptop and connected her Digivice to it. It was something that she discovered recently, that she could find the sign of her friends´s digivice in the map of the Digimon world, connecting the Digivice to her laptop when it was emiting the signals.

- Now let me see. Since Codi is the only one in the area where the Kaiser has is base, then he is the most easy to find. And he his there - she say, pointing to the place where she knew that Codi were.

But more than Codi sign, she could see the others signs too.

- Lets gonna meet with them one by one and finally we will gonna meet with Codi. I´m gonna send a message to them to wait for us.

After she do that, Shurimon holds Yolei, and then they go flying to where were the next signal. It was from Davis, in the desert area. He sees them approaching.

- Finally, I see you. I was worried - he say relieved.

- Follow us, Davis. We are gonna find the others following their signals.

- Lets go then.

V-mon had to Digivolve to Raidramon to take Davis with him, and they folloy Shurimon. Then they find T.K., Kari, and finally could meet with Codi in his area. The Digimons returned to their novice level to recover their energy.

- Are all of you ok, guys? - asks Davis, worried - You don´t know what it happened with us before we find you.

- Let me gess. You had to fight against a Digimon - guessed T.K..

- Yes. How do you know?

- Because we had too - he answered, refering to him and Patamon.

- Us too - say Kari.

- And us - say Codi - It seems the Kaiser took advantage of our situation to confront us.

- Yes. It seems so - agrees T.K. - We shouldn´t came to here each one of us from our room. We should came to here together to avoid this situation.

- Yolei told me that it wasn´t that the problem - reveals Hawkmon - We could came here from our own room, but we needed to progammed to go to the same area, and it was that what it failed.

- If you say so. But where is she? - asks Davis, not seeing Yolei anywhere.

Them they look up, and they see her climbing the mountain faster.

- Yolei, where are you going? - asks Hawkmon, running after her, followed by the others.

- Don´t loose more time talking and lets gonna finish with this for once - she screamed, not angry with them, but determined with her mission.

- Wait for us, Yolei - say Kari.

They followed her, trying to reach her. From the top of the mountain, they see Tentomon calling for them.

- Guys, we have a problem. The base of the Digimn Kaiser disappeared.

- What? How can be possible? - asks Codi.

They arrive to the top, where Yolei was now with her binoculars, seeing the distance. In the middle of those black towers they see a big hole.

- The base was in the place where is that black hole - say Armadillomon.

- But how could it disappeared just like that? - asks T.K..

- Maybe it can fly - say Yolei, frantically, climbing faster a black tower.

Hawkmon goes after her, worried.

- We need to find it immediately and distroy it - she say in the same frantically tone.

- Yolei, please. Gets down from there. Is to much dangerous - say Hawkmon flying around her.

- What is her problem? - asks Davis, atonished.

Then she bends down from the tower at the same velocity that she climbs it, and slides the mountain faster until she arives to the floor.

- Yolei, please, stop - begs Hawkmon, following her.

The others look surprised to her. When she arrives to the floor, she raises immediatly, but is surprised by a big shadow which plains over her. She looks above and see an Airdramon over her and the Digimon Kaiser over him, looking to her with a maleficient smile. The others see him too and bends down the mountain, to reach Yolei.

- Very good that sliding of yours. I´m impressed with you, my dear - he say in an arrogant tone.

- Ken Ichijouji - she pronounced his name, with indignation.

- I already told you to not call me that. I´m the Digimon Kaiser - he orders.

- I call you what I want. You are noone to give me orders - she say firmly.

Then he assume a relaxed pose.

- Well, I think I will forget this situation in name of the propose that I have to give to you.

- What? What are you talking about?

- I´ve a porpose to you that I´m sure that you will not refuse.

- I will not listen a word of yours - she say, covering her ears.

- I will tell you, anyway. I think that a brilliant mind like yours is being wasted in the company of those friends of yours. You could join me and help me to conquer this world. Two brilliant minds in charge it would be perfect.

She and Hawkmon hears indignated his words.

- How could you think that I wanna join you in your barbarities? Never.

- The choise is yours. Anyway, I´ve the feeling that even like this you will be usefull to me, anyway - he affirms with arrogance.

The others arrive to the ground.

- Digimon Kaiser, where are you hidded? - asks Davis, angry.

- You are not expecting that I will tell you that, don´t you? By the way, nice performance of yours in the desert. I confess that I´m impressed with all of you. But I assure you that in the end is you who will be impressed with my job - he sentences, levitating from there.

- Comeback here and fight like a man, your coward.

- I´ve more important things to do than have an insignificant fight with you. I feel that we are goint to leave that to the end. And I assure you that I´m gonna win. Dokugomons, I leave them in charge of you.

He flyes from that place and lots of Dokugomons appear under the ground. One of them shoots to Yolei´s, but Hawkmon jumps in front of her, and his hitted and falls unconscious in her arms.

- Oh no!. Hawkmon - she screams desperated.

The others look shocked to them.

- Guys, lets go - say V-mon with urgency, speaking by the others.

- "Digimental Up" - both yelled.

They digivolved to Flamedramon, Digmon, Nefertimon and Pegasmon. Digmon opened an hole with his drill, making them unbalanced. Then Flamedramon took advantage to break the Spiral rings. Nefertimon and Pegasmon tied them with the sacred bond and they took advantage to break the spiral rings too. After the fight, they lied Hawkmon under a tree, who was still unconscious, and take care of his belly.

- She needs to rest - say Kari, worried - He can continue with us like this. He needs to recover first.

Yolei was distant from them, crying desperated.

- This is... all my... fault - she snifs - Because of me... all of you and Hawkmon stayed in danger. I wasn´t... careful enought to avoid that. I should have... though before in the things that we needed to do to not make us separate from each other. I should payed more attention to all of this. And because of me, Hawkmon is injured.

Kari approachs of her and touch her tenderly in the shoulder.

- Come on Yolei. This is not your fault. All of we could have had the same attitude.

She raises up.

- Guys, I wanna stay here, taking care of Hawkmon - she stay firmly, still crying - I don´t wanna cause more troubles to you.

- Ok, Yolei. If you prefer to stay here for a while while we sursh for the base of the Kaiser, we respect that - say T.K..

Davis and Codi respect that too.

- If you don´t mind, I wanna stay here with Yolei - say Kari - Can appear another Digimon, so you need to have someone to protect you.

- Thanks, Kari - thanks her Yolei.

- Ok. We are going to try to find the base of the kaiser. If we couldn´t find it before the sunset, we will return - say T.K..

- Have good luck, guys - say Kari.

The others deviate from there and Kari and Yolei stay alone.

- I´m gonna trying to find some medical herbs - say Gatomon deviating following to another place.

Kari turns to Yolei.

- Look, Yolei. If what I said before made you feel scared, I´m really sorry about that - she say, remembering her words before they go to the Digimon World.

- No. It was not your fault. Don´t worry about that - she reassures her.

They look relieved to each other.

The others were continuing walking by the florest trying to see a signal of the base, guided by Tentomon.

- How could something so big like that base can´t be detected by us? - say Davis.

- Maybe it can pass unnoticed, somehow - suggests T.K.

Then Codi looks to his side and see a shadow appearing in the middle of a mountain.

- Are you ok, Codi? - asks Armadillomon.

- Well, I think that I saw something weird in the middle of those mountains - he say, pointing to it, but not seing nothing in there.

- I´m not seeing nothing in there.

- But I ´m telling you that I saw something - he insists, and it was following to that way - Follow me guys.

- Where are you going, Codi? - asks Davis, confused.

- Follow me, please. Trust in me.

The girls where sit next to Hawkmon, who wake up at that moment.

- Yolei - he pronounce still in a weak tone.

- Finally you wake up, Hawkmon - say Yolei, relieved - I was so worried. I ´m really sorry for everything.

- I will leave you alone for a moment - say Kari, deviating a little from there, leaving them alone.

- You know, Hawkmon. When I knew that this was the final battle against the Kaiser I was very nervous and I did a big mess because of that - she explains softly to him, making him laugh lightly - What it happens is when I begin something, nothing can make me stop. And because of that, you are now suffering because of me.

- Don´t worry about that, Yolei. If this is your way of be... I like you the way you are, Yolei. You´ve a very peculiar personality. You always compensate your defects with your inteligence and will of fix the problems.

She looks with a large smile to him, and hugs him tenderly.

- Thank you, Hawkmon.

Kari and Gatomon, who had returned with the medical herbs, where seeing that scene with a smile. After a while, after Hawkmon took the antidote, he recovered completely.

- This antidote cured me for completely - he say, dancing - Thank you very much, Gatomon.

- For nothing, Hawkmon.

In that moment, they hear a very weird noise from above.

- What is this noise - asks Yolei.

They follow the sound to a more high place and see a strange huge building floating in the air.

- But what is this thing? - asks Kari.

- Maybe is the base of the Digimon Kaiser.

- It must be - agrees Yolei.

- Witouth doubt. This is the base the Kaiser - agrees Hawkmon.

The boys appeared from another direction, guided by Codi, approach of the girls, and look surprised to the building too.

- I told you that I saw the base of the Kaiser - say Codi.

- You have right, Codi - agrees T.K..

- Finally we found it - say Davis firmly.

From inside of the base, the Kaiser walks to his screens´s room, and looks to the black figure in the screens, radiante and anxious.

- Sooner it will be alive. My own and unique Digimon - he say evily, while Wormmon was looking terrified to the image.

* * *

Finally I coudl finish it. I hope that you like this chapter this way. Clearly I did a lots fo changes, but hope that were for the best.


End file.
